PROBLEM
by Aoi Uzumaki
Summary: Masalah ! Naruto suka Sasuke , tapi Sasuke pacaran sama gebetan sahabat Naruto!Alhasil Naruto dan sahabatnya pacaran terpaksa/Tapi gimana kalo Naruto dan sahabatnya manas-manasin Sasuke sama pacarnya yang ternyata juga pacaran terpaksa karena sasuke cemburu Naruto deket-deket cowok dan ceweknya cemburu karena sahabat Naruto dekat dengan Naruto?/CHAPTER 11:UPDATE! C'mon RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

PROBLEM

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Haiii!Author iseng datang lagi :p selama beberapa waktu kedepan Author akan mencoba buat fanfic ala sinetron#plak yang semoga aja sukses.. Oke...Author mulai aja ya !

~Chapter 1

Pelajaran Matematika menghiasi pagi yang cerah ini.

Raut frustasi nampak pada wajah para siswa yang pagi itu juga harus mengerjakan soal tes harian dari guru mereka.

Begitu juga untuk gadis bersurai pirang di barisan belakang,yang sedang memelototi pekerjaannya yang hanya tersisa satu soal itu.

"Oh,Kami-sama!Tolonglah aku!Berikan aku jalan untuk menjawab soal ini"gumamnya frustasi.

Diliriknya rekan sebangkunya,pria berambut raven itu,mata onyxnya tengah fokus memandangi pekerjaannya.

"Teme susah tidak?"tanya gadis itu pelan sekali,bahkan hanya teman sebangkunya itu yang mendengar.

"Hn"balas pria yang dipanggil 'Teme' itu.

"Hei jawab aku"lanjut sang gadis.

"Hn"dengan gumaman tak jelas teman sebangkunya menjawab lagi.

Sang gadis mulai jengah dengan gumaman tak jelas kawannya itu.

Teman sebangkunya berdiri.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?"tanya seorang pria yang merupakan guru itu.

" .Aku sudah selesai"jawab 'Teme Uchiha' itu.

"Waahhh Sasuke-kun memang hebat"para gadis di kelas itu berbinar-binar.

Oke dapat disimpulkan bahwa nama pria itu,Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa sih bagusnya Teme?"gerutu gadis yang sebangku dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

" Uchiha-san kumpulkan di meja depan saja(maksudnya meja guru)"kata sang guru,yang diketahui bernama Ibiki.

Tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung menaruh hasil kerjanya di meja guru yang ada di depan.

Dan setelah itu,ia berjalan menuju bangkunya kembali.

"Susah ya?Dobe?"ujar Sasuke

Sang gadis yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya lalu fokus mengerjakan soal yang tinggal 1% lagi selesai.

"Ibiki-sensei!Aku sudah selesai!"serunya beberapa saat kemudian.

Banyak murid memandang gadis dengan rambut pirang terurai itu.

"Hei!Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!Risih tau!"lanjutnya.

Siswa yang lain kembali fokus pada soalnya masing-masing.

"Oy!Naruto!Kalau sudah selesai tinggal tumpuk aja didepan!Enggak usah teriak-teriak juga!"protes seorang gadis berambut pink.

Sang gadis,Naruto membuang muka.

"Cih!Protes saja"gumamnya sebal.

"Hoi!Aku dengar tau!"seru gadis pink itu.

"Oh"Naruto memang paling malas menghadapi cewek macam gadis pink itu.

"BODOH KAUUU!"si gadis sudah naik pitam.

"Sakura,kau tidak sadar ya?Bodoh?Hm..pikirkan lagi!Bukannya nilaimu selalu terjelek?Yah nilaimu memang porak poranda"kata Naruto santai.

"Narutooooooo!Aku benci kamu!"gadis bernama Sakura tadi berteriak.

Naruto hanya mencuekkan gadis itu dan mengumpulkan hasil kerjanya.

Ibiki,yang tadi melihat acara pertengkaran itu hanya diam dan bersiap dengan hukumannya.

"Sakura,istirahat nanti kau harus berlari mengitari lapangan 10 kali!Paham?Tidak ada protes"kata Ibiki akhirnya.

"Ta..tapi..sensei!Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"tanya Sakura.

"Naruto?Kurasa tadi dia hanya berkata 'Oh' dan kau malah memperpanjang masalah"jawab Ibiki santai.

Sakura mendengus sebal.

Naruto yang duduk santai dibangkunya hanya menatap dengan tatapan 'Sekarang mau ngomong apa lo?'

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Beberapa saat berlalu sampai sekarang,waktunya istirahat.

"Ugh!Aku benci ini!"geram Sakura sambil melangkah gontai ke lapangan yang luasnya gak kira-kira itu.

Sementara Naruto sedang berada di taman sekolah,bersama beberapa temannya.

"Kau nekat sekali tadi berkata seperti itu ke Sakura"komentar salah seorang temannya.

"Huft!Kalau nggak digituin dia bakal jadi cewek gak tau diri,ngertiin perasaan cewek dong,Kiba"jawab Naruto.

Si Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga enggak setuju sama sikap Sakura!Naruto kan enggak salah apa-apa"bela kawan Naruto yang lain.

"Oy!Obito!Kamu nggak kapok jatuh dari pohon?"kini Naruto menanggapi temannya yang sedang duduk diatas pohon yang syukurlah tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Aku?Aku kebal lah"balas Obito.

"Kebal atau ehemm ... biar kalau jatuh ditolongin sama Rin-senpai ya?"goda naruto.

"Hush!Apaan kamu!"Obito mencak-mencak.

"Ah...ngaku aja ya..waktu kelas tujuh kamu jatuh gara-gara anak kelas sembilan yang enggak sengaja ngelempar bola ,malah kena kamu,nah waktu habis itu kamu ditolongin sama Rin-senpai yang waktu itu masih kelas delapan"cerita Naruto.

" -senpai?Wah!Itu banyak diidolain lho!Mantannya siapa ya namanya?Wah,aku lupa.."kata Kiba.

"Hush!Jangan ngomong begitu!Kasihan nanti Obitonya galau lhoo"Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wajah Obito sudah memerah.

"Hei..itu aib bodoh!"akhirnya,Obito angkat bicara.

"Ciiehh..aib toh?"bagian yang difavoritkan Naruto:Mengganggu dan membuat temen panas.

"Hey Naruto!"panggil Kiba.

"Nande?"balas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan teman wanitamu saja?Hmm..kau nampak tak akrab dengan mereka"kata Kiba.

Naruto memandang Kiba sejenak.

"Kenapa?Kau sudah enggak menganggap aku temen?"tanya Naruto.

"Eh..anoo..enggak gitu kok!Aku cuma heran aja biasanya kan cewek itu sukanya ngumpul-ngumpul terus ngegosip gituanlah"jawab Kiba jujur.

"Kan aku itu jadi masalah?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hey!sudahlah!Jangan masalahin karakter Naruto"Obito menengahi sebelum adegan permasalahan karakter itu lebih panjang.

Kiba dan Naruto terdiam.

"Maaf aku harus ke kamar mandi"pamit Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi"lanjut Kiba.

Obito hanya diam di tempat sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Terus akunya kemana?"Obito malah bingung sendiri.

Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Mereka selalu saja mempermasalahkan itu,kalau emang nggak nerima aku apa adanya ya ngapain bolehin aku main sama mereka?"gumamnya sebal.

Naruto terus saja melangkah tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Dan..,,,

BRAK..

Jadilah Naruto nabrak siswa lainnya.

"Adaww!"serunya.

"Hei...jalan pakai mata dong"tegur orang yang ditabrak Naruto.

"Ehh..g..gomenasai!Aku tidak sengaja"balas Naruto.

"Hmm..Daijobu.."balas orang yang ditabrak Naruto,

Naruto mendongakan wajahnya.

"Eh,kamu Teme?"pekik Naruto.

"Kaget banget,dobe!Padahal cuma liat aku..kangen ya?"ujar Sasuke.

"PD banget"balas Naruto.

"Hn"Sasuke mengucapkan trademarknya.

"Hei!Teme!Hentikan Trademark gak jelasmu itu!"ujar Naruto kesal.

" "balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya memasang poker facenya saja.

"Temani aku ke perpustakaan mau?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo"balas Naruto ceria.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke perpustakaan.

"Oy Teme"panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"balas Sasuke.

"Fans mu kan banyak kok nggak kamu ajak aja?"tanya Naruto.

"Yang ada nanti aku enggak bebas,tau..Makanya aku ajak kamu soalnya kamu kan bukan fans aku,cuma temen sebangkuku"jawab Sasuke.

"Oh"Naruto hanya ber-Oh ria.

'Jadi dia hanya menganggapku teman tidak le..eh?Apa yang kupikirkan sihh?'inner Naruto.

"Ngapain sih teme kok ke perpustakaan?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya berhadapan dengan buku lah,bodoh"jawab Sasuke.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

Naruto mengekor Sasuke masuk ke dalam perpustakaan sekolah itu.

"Hai Sasuke-kun!"sapa seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu.

" "balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Pasti salah satu anggota Sasuke FG'inner Naruto.

"Kau bilang tidak mau datang ke rapat OSIS haha...sayangnya itu wajib ya?Syukurlah aku sudah jadi mantan pengurus...ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya"pamit gadis itu.

Naruto menepuk dahinya.

"Teme!Kenapa kau baru mengajakku sih?"protes Naruto.

"Apa?"balas Sasuke.

"Itu rapat OSIS ! Bodohnya akuuu!Jadi kau mengajakku karena ada rapat OSIS ya?E..etooo...ehemm"Naruto malah bingung mau bicara apa.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk bodoh!"Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto,dan membuat Naruto blushing seketika.

'Ara~perasaan apakah ini?'innernya.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal,sudah satu jam namun rapat ini enggak selesai-selesai juga.

Neji,selaku ketua OSIS sudah bicara berulang-ulang tentang topik yang dibicarakan.(Karena author bukan pengurus OSIS Author enggak tahu apa-apa tentang rapat OSIS ya...#plak).

Shikamaru,koordinator seksi bahasa inggris saja sampai menguap dan nyaris tidur (ini bukan cuma pengurus harian lho ya yang rapat)

Naruto selaku sekertaris sudah menulis berlembar-lembar sampai tangannya serasa mau patah,nyatet usulan lah,tujuan lah,unilah,itulah yang sialnya dia enggak mudeng.

"Nasib pengurus OSIS ya...ketinggalan pelajaran buat rapat yang ngebosenin"bisik Matsuri pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

Neji dan beberapa pengurus OSIS nampak tengah berdebat tentang usulan yang menurut sisi A bagus dan menurut sisi B kurang dan irtu sungguh!Membosankan.

Sasuke,bendahara OSIS hanya memandang bosan situasi ini.

"Neji-san,kenapa kita rapat di ruang perpustakaan?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Neji menatap Naruto heran,'bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau alasannya?'.

"Naruto,itu diluar rapat"jawab Neji.

"Neji-san ruang OSIS itu diKHUSUSkan untuk kita para pengurus OSIS kan?Kenapa kita tidak bisa memakainya?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu sih...sedang direnovasi"jawab Neji sekenanya.

"Masa?Aku liat deh nanti"kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Oke kembali ke topik kita akan bla..bla...bla..."Neji kembali mengoceh.

Sekertaris 2,yakni anak kelas 7 disamping Naruto nampak cengok memperhatikan Neji.

"Hei biasa saja ngeliatinnya"tegur Naruto.

"Eh?H...Hai' senpai"balasnya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitas tulis-menulisnya.

"Hooahhhmm"Naruto meregangkan otot-ototnya,butuh waktu dua jam untuk menyelesaikan rapat,sekarang jam setengah dua belas,setengah jam lalu sekolah bubar,pantas sudah sepi.

"Oy Teme"panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"balas Sasuke.

"Cewek yang tadi waktu kita masuk perpustakaan nyapa kamu itu siapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Itu? ?"balas Sasuke.

"Oh?Enggak"entah kenapa perasaan Naruto seperti tidak enak.

Naruto menuju kelasnya,mengambil tas dan pergi keluar sekolah.

Naruto menunggu dijemput didepan sekolah,yaa biasanya ayahnya akan menjemput terlambat.

Sampai muncul mobil Lamborghini Aventador dari kejauhan.

Senyum Naruto mengembang,itu mobil ayahnya.

"Lama,Naru-chan?"tanya ayahnya.

"Dunia lebih lama terutama saat rapat OSIS heeehh"jawab Naruto.

Ayah Naruto,Namikaze Minato hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ara~Apa Tou-san akan kembali ke kantor?"tanya Naruto.

"Sudah seharusya begitu Naru-chan"jawab Minato.

"Oooh"Naruto ber-OH ria lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian naruto sampai di rumah.

"Sampai jumpa!"seru Naruto saat ayahnya akan ke kantor lagi.

Naruto memasuki rumah megahnya.

"Tadaima~"serunya ketika memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri Naru-chan"balas seorang wanita bermabut merah panjang,ibu Naruto,Uzumaki emm Namikaze Kushina.

Naruto memilih pergi ke kamarnya dahulu.

Berbaring diatas kasur Queen Sizenya Naruto berfikir...

'Apa aku menyukai Teme ya?T...tunggu!Apa-apaan?Taau ah!Ini perasaan yang tidak biasanya'innernya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Ta..tapi saat tadi dia menarik tanganku ada rasa yang berbeda apa ya?Ugh!Tau ahh!'lagi-lagi ia memikirkan UCHIHA SASUKE!

Sebenarnya apa sih yang mengganjal hatinya?Perasaan apa sih yang ada di hati kecilnya?

**~TBC~**

Fic ke-3 Author...

Walaupun fic 1 masih in progress :p

Tapi gapapa lah...

Okay..

Tinggal...

REVIEW TIME !

Tulis review apakah susah?Tolong reviewnya...#puppyeyesnojutsu

**AOI UZUMAKI**


	2. Chapter 2

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Hai , para readers ! Author kembaliii ! Maaf ya untuk chapter satu yang banyak typonya,soalnya nganu itu..ehem#cepetan,bro#banyak kata yang menghilang misterius..

Contohnya aja waktu Naru nanya ke Sasu tadi siapa yang nyapa harusnya,Sasu bilang ' kenapa?' eh malah hilang misterius -,-

Dan juga kalau bahasa Author sulit dipahami hehe... :p

Ya sudahlah#asek#bukankah akan lebih baik apabila Author melanjutkan Fic ini ehemm...

Naruto masih berdiam diri di kamarnya,memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Sampai ponselnya bergetar,ada SMS.

**_From:Sasuke-Teme_**

Hei,temui aku di taman kota ya jam 4 sore jangan sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan tentang OSIS dan juga rencana ajang lomba itu,yang Neji sampaikan 's !

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apalagi nih?OSIS lagi,OSIS lagi haahh!"gumamnya malas.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain laptop kesayangannya.

Sampai..

"Sekarang jam berapa sih?"Naruto melirik jam,15.45.

"Oh..haaa?15 menit lagiii!"serunya panik.

Tanpa banyak chinchong Naruto langsung melesat mandi,berpakaian,dan bergegas mengambil sepedanya.

"Kaasan!Naru pergi dulu!Jaa!"serunya lalu memacu sepedanya.

Naruto memakai pakaian simple,kaos putih yang dibalut jaket oranye,dan celana jeans biru dongker selutut,dengan sepatu mirip sepatu hiphop lah warna oranye,sungguh pecinta warna oranye.

Karena buru-buru Naruto hanya menjepit poninya kesamping,mirip Kushina,dengan jepit yang sekali lagi Author sebutkan warna ORANYE.

Sasuke sudah menunggu di taman kota,sudah jam 4 tapi Naruto belum datang.

"Kebiasaan si Dobe itu hih"geram Sasuke.

Sampai dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat seorang gadis yang menaiki sepeda gunung,rambut pirangnya sedikit berkibaran dan oh,jangan lupakan iris safir yang sangat dikenali Sasuke.

Sasuke melongo,ia yakin itu adalah Namikaze Naruto,apa yang begitu spesial darinya sehingga dia sampai melongo?

'Naru,andai kau tau kau sangat cantik..eehh?Kok aku malah mikir gini sih?'batin Sasuke.

"TEME!Sorry ya aku telat!Tadi aku main game online sampe lupa waktu hehehe!Sorry ya!"Naruto tersenyum,menurut Sasuke itu adalah senyum yang berbeda dari Naruto,'Manis'batin Sasuke.

Syukurlah,Sasuke itu Uchiha,jadi bisa nutupin rasa kagumnya dengan poker face andalannya.

"Ne,Sasuke!Apa yang akan kita bahass?"tanya Naruto.

"Kau sudah dapat kabar dari anggota ekskul Lukis?"Sasuke balik nanya.

"Kabar apa Teme?"Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Itu mereka mau promosi di ajang lomba nanti!Kan ada ruangan khusus promosi"jawab Sasuke.

"Apa hubungannya sama kita Teme?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Biar kujelaskan..Kan anggota ekskul Lukis baru sedikit,Nah,itu juga yang ikut orang nggak itu sekolah kita enggak pernah juara lomba lukis,boro-boro juara masuk lomba aja hampir enggak ,supaya di ekskul itu ada orang yang bener-bener niat dan cukup berpotensi,maka ekskul itu saja supaya ekskul lukis bisa menghasilkan bibit baru yang berkualitas!.Peran kita adalah membuat panggung dan medekorasinya sebagus mungkin!"jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Maksudnya bener-bener niat ikut ekskul Lukis apaan?"tanya Naruto.

"Ekskul yang paling terkenal di sekolah ini selain baris-berbaris (aka TONTI) adalah robotic,badminton,sama basket yang notabene selalu ikut lomba dan meraih ,ekskul itu banyak peminatnya dan banyak yang ndaftar,tapi berhubung diseleksi jadi yang ikut hanya yang terbaik dan jumlahnya juga terbatas sesuai yang enggak kepilih seleksi itu akan beralih ke ekskul yang tidak terlalu bagus seperti ,mereka yang beralih itu selain enggak niat dan hanya menganggap lukis itu hanya tambahan kegiatan nggak penting,mereka juga enggak punya potensi sama sekali di bidang itu!Nah,jadilah anggota yang lumayan berpotensi bakal promosi di kegiatan nanti!"Sasuke menjawab nyampek ngos-ngosan.

Dan Naruto hanya membalas 'O',Sasuke sih tetep pasang pokerface ,Jebret!

"Teme,aku malas mendekor yang kayak gituan!"Naruto menanggapi tugasnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ya,gimanapun ini tugas kita,kita bagian dari panitia kan?"Sasuke mengingatkan.

Naruto malah memanyunkan bibirnya,oh cukup ia disiksa dengan kegiatan macam Tonti sekarang ia harus bergelut dengan tugas sebagai OSIS.

Mengapa Tonti?Karena sebentar lagi lomba,dan gladibersihnya adalah saat ajang lomba atau apalah itu yang sialnya akan masuk pementasan.

Oke,bebannya adalah Naruto itu seorang Komandan pleton,harus jaga suara,dan enggak mau tepar waktu lomba.

Ealah,kok jadi suruh ngurusin ginian?teriak-teriak,panas-panasan,belum latihan yang seminggu dua kali itu hadeehh...(latihan Tonti..tau Tonti kan?Itu loh Baris berbaris ya sebut saja Naruto itu bagian dari PBB yang akan mengikuti LBB –Lomba Baris Berbaris-)#Maaf kalau ruwet#

"Naruto aku tau kalau kamu lagi sibuk buat persiapan Lomba Tonti yang tinggal bentar lagi,tapi percaya sama aku!Kita bisa ngelakuin ini semua kalau kita bersama dan kerjasama!"Sasuke mencoba menyemangati Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan.'Oke,aku percaya padamu'

Lalu seperti biasa ia akan menyebarkan senyumannya.

"Tapi Teme!Kau harus lebih banyak kerja daripada aku ya?"kata naruto.

Sasuke tetap memasang pokerface andalannya.

"Lalu kita mau ngapain?Pulang kan enggak seru!"kata Naruto.

"Kau pikir kita sedang kencan?"tanya Sasuke menyindir.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya,kesal.

"Kau selalu menyindirku begitu!Kayak aku suka kamu aja pake bawa-bawa kata kencan!"protes Naruto.

"Eh?Kamu suka sama aku kah?"tanya atau goda Sasuke.

"PD banget"balas Naruto sambil membuang muka.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya kayak anak SD yang lagi kena sesuatu yang disebut 'Cinta Monyet'.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya.

"Anoo..Naruto..maaf,tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang yang kearin kubuat,aku pamit dulu ya.."pamit Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

~Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berjalan semakin jauh dari taman itu.

"Rencana ini harus berhasil!Aku dan dia akan jadian dengan konsekuensi aku tercap sebagai orang yang membohongi perasaan dan orang lain!Tapi ini demi aku mengetahui perasaannya padaku dengan membuatnya cemburu atau tidak?Ugh!Malah orang itu yang membuatku cemburu duluan!"gumam Sasuke.

~Normal

Sebetulnya apa sih yang direncanakan Sasuke?

Lihat dan amati!Nanti...#dilempar sandal

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang terus menjauh.

Tanpa tahu perasaannya akan hancur berkeping-keping esok.

Dan karena tidak ada teman,Naruto pun melesat pulang ke rumahnya.

Langit sore mulai berubah perlahan,menjadi malam yang damai dan sunyi di Konoha.

Naruto asik mengerjakan sesuatu di kasur Queen Size kepemilikannya.

Earphone putih yang tertancap pada smartphonenya bergantung indah di telinga Naruto (aduduh maaf kalo GJ).

Lagu UNLIMITS – Cascade menghiasi malam Naruto (Itu tuh lagu ending Naruto)

Naruto ndengerin lagu gitu sambil ngerjain PR Fisika,kok bisa?Iyalah Naruto ini tipe orang yang nggak bisa konsen kalau sunyi,nah maka dari itu dia pake ndengerin lagu.

Beberapa menit mengerjakan,Naruto tahu-tahu sudah selesai mengerjakan Prnya,maklum Naruto ini termasuk anak yang cerdas dan kemampuannya sudah diatas rata-rata.

Ah iya,Naruto masuk ke kelas 8 – G,kelas terbaik di sekolahnya,tiap tahun diacak,tahun ini kelas 9 yang paling bagus 9 – A,kelas 8 jelas kelas 8 – G,kalau kelas 7 yang paling bagus kelas 7 – F,dan di sekolah ini hanya ada kelas super(sebut aja gitu,ne?),baik,dan kurang...

Misal tahun ini kelas 9 – A yang super,lalu 9 – D yang kurang,maka kelas B,C,E,F,G adalah kategori kelas yang baik (alias standar),ngerti maksud Author kan?Kalau belum coba di analisis lagi ya,minna-san :)

Nah,cukup penjelasannya,back to story

Anehnya,Naruto ini paling malas kalau disuruh di meja belajar,liat aja dia mbaca buku,ngerjain PR,bahkan ngerjain tugas kelompok bagiannya di tempat tidurnya itu.

Kalau ngerjain PR biasanya diatas papan clipboard,kalau enggak dialasin jadilah tulisan cakar ayam,berantakan!Secara,Naruto itu harus nulis dibidang datar,kalau empuk kayak kasur Naruto entah jadi apa ntu tulisan.

Selesai dengan Pekerjaannya,Naruto keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum.

Di dapur Naruto melihat ibunya.

"Konbanwa Kaasan...Kurama-nee mana?Kyubi-nii juga enggak ada..."tanya Naruto mencari kedua kakaknya yang kembar itu (padahal kalo di Naruto anime/manga Kyuubi sama Kurama itu sama..wkwkwk :3).

"Mereka katanya ada kerja kelompok"jawab Kushina sembari tersenyum.

**Note:Kyuubi dan Kurama adalah siswa kelas 10.**

**Kyuubi:L**

**Kurama:P**

**(liat aja Naruto manggilnya)**

"Oh"Naruto hanya ber-Oh ria.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali ke kamar dan mendapati di Hpnya ada SMS

**From:Kiba**

Hei Naruto,sekarang aku tidak jomblo lagi!Hinata-chan menerima cintaku :) ! Tenang besok kukasih PJ..

Naruto terbelalak kaget membacanya,

'What?Hinata?Cewek lemah lembut itu nerima cowok berandalan kayak Kiba?'

Dengan sigap Naruto membalas SMS Kiba

**To:Kiba**

Wahaha!Selamat!Okay,thank's PJnya besok!Haah..tinggal aku sama Obito nih yang JONES di perserikatan kita!Ciat ciatt!

Selang beberapa menit Koba membalas

**From:Kiba**

Hoho !Urwell... Jadian sono sama sapa!Ara~aku jodohin :Kamu sama Sasuke ! Good kan? Perserikatan Anak Kece Konoha School?PAKKS ! :D , masih maju jaya kok!

Setelah membaca itu wajah naruto memanas,ada juga yang ngedukung perasaannya,walau Kiba enggak tau Naruto suka sama Sasuke...

Ngomongin Hinata,Naruto jadi inget sama perasaan Sasuke dulu ke Hinata,ya walau Hinata sama sekali enggak ada RASA sama Sasuke,yah bisa ditebak waktu itu cinta Sasuke bertepuk sebelah Sasuke terus berharap sampai dia tahu kalau Hinata suka sama Kiba.

Naruto jadi teringat..

_Flashback_

_Pagi itu sekitar jam 9,waktu istirahat._

_Naruto dan yang lain masih kelas 7 (semester 2)_

_Naruto tengah memakan bekalnya,roti sandwich,maklum tadi enggak sarapan gara-gara kesiangan,_

_Tiba-tiba Sasuke memulai pembicaraan._

_"Hei,Dobe"_

_Naruto menyahut dengan malas,_

_"Apa,Teme?"_

_"Kau pernah suka sama seseorang?"tanya Sasuke_

_"Memangnya kenapa?"balas Naruto._

_"Ya tanya saja,pernah tidak?"Sasuke tetap ngotot pada pertanyaannya._

_"Dulu waktu aku kelas 6 aku takut di PHPin aku ungkapin terus dia nerima padahal enggak ada RASA sama aku..."jawab Naruto._

_" sedang mengalaminya"kata Sasuke._

_"Eh,yang bener sama siapa?"tanya tiba-tiba waswas._

_"Hyuga Hinata"jawab Sasuke datar._

_JLEB_

_Hati Naruto terasa terhujam 1000 pisau mendengar jawaban Sasuke._

_'Tenang Naru,kamu harus bisa move on'batinnya ,orang yang disukai Naruto adalah Sasuke,namun karena tidak ada respon ia mencoba membunuh perasaannya,dengan agak menjauh dari Sasuke._

_Sampai SMP,Naruto masih sedikit menyukai pemuda itu,yang malah selama kelas 7 ini sebangku dengannya,kan jadi susah untuk menghilangkan rasa sukanya yang tinggal sedikit itu._

_Sampai bertemu dengan Kiba dan Obito,dan mulai dekat dengan ,perasaannya pada Sasuke ikut memudar._

_Sampai suatu hari Sasuke berbincang lagi dengannya,di penghujung kelas 7_

_"Huh,aku tak akan menyukai Hinata lagi"katanya._

_Naruto memandang Sasuke heran,"Kenapa?"lanjutnya._

_"Dia menyukai sahabatmu,Kiba"jawab Sasuke._

_"Tapi dia memendam perasaannya pada Kiba dan menolakku tadi"kata Sasuke._

_"Oh"balas Naruto ber-Oh ria._

_Padahal,dalam hati Naruto udah bernafas lega,_

_Saat itu ia berpikir,'Apa aku masih menyukai Teme ya?'_

_Dan ia hanya mengabaikannya saja._

_End Of Flashback_

Naruto teringat kejadian itu,dan malah membatin,'Ternyata cinta pertamaku Teme ya?Aduduh!Kenapa aku baru nyadar kalau aku masih suka?Tau ah..'

Naruto mengabaikannya dan malah OL di Facebook

Saat ia asik OnLine tiba-tiba Rin,kakak kelasnya(dah tau,Thor -_-)mengiriminya pesan.

**Nohara Riin**

Hai,Naru-chan!

**Namikaze Naruto**

Hai juga,senpai!Ada apa ya?

**Nohara Riin**

Oh ,enggak!Aku cuma mau minta maaf aja kalau aku punya salah ;)

**Namikaze Naruto**

Enggak kok,Rin-senpai enggak salah apa-apa sama aku santai :)

**Nohara Riin**

Aku pasti punya salah sama kamu,Naru-chan...

Ya udah ya tolong maafin aku!Makasih..Aku off dulu bye... ;)

Naruto keheranan dengan tingkah senpainya ini,rasa-rasanya dia enggak deket sama Rin kok tiba-tiba punya salah?

Naruto menghela nafas,

'Mungkin kesalahan kecil'batinnya.

Setelah itu Naruto,menyudahi bermain laptop dan segera tidur.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Naruto bangun,mandi,dan bersiap ke sekolah,seperti biasa.

Setelah sarapan,Naruto pergi ke sekolah.

Kali ini,Naruto naik sepeda bersama dua kakaknya.

"Naruto jangan ngebut bodoh!"tegur Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak ngebut Kyuu-nii!Kau menyebalkan!"balas Naruto.

"Hei!Jangan bertengkar!Kalian ini sangat kekanak-kanakan!"nasehat Kurama.

"Hai'"Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya menurut(ini Kyuubi kakak kok patuh banget sama adik kembarnya?).

Di Sekolah..

"Kita berpisah Naru-chan!Jaga dirimu ya!Gedung SMA kan jauh kalau kamu kenapa-napa nanti kita capek jalan lagi"pesan Kurama.

"Ingat!Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!"tambah Kyuubi yang dibalas deathglare Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya pasang watadosnya.

Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya.

Kelas 8 – G ..

Naruto menduduki bangkunya,tempatnya duduk bersama Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Hey!naruto tahu tidak?"tanya Kiba.

"Apa?"balas Naruto.

"Kemarin kudengar Sasuke dan Rin-senpai resmi jadian!"kata Kiba.

Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Serius?"tanyanya,yang dibalas anggukan Kiba.

Hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping...Sakit sekali,tetapi Naruto menahan rasa sakit itu dengan wajah sok kagumnya.

Naruto tersenyum getir,"Bagus,dengan begitu kita mengurangi angka kejombloan di sekolah ini"candanya disambut gelak tawa Kiba.

Naruto melirik Obito dibangkunya

Dari raut wajahnya,Obito nampak sangat kecewa..

GALAU,kalau bahasa sekarangnya.

Naruto mendekati Obito.

"Hei! Jangan galau dong!"hibur Naruto.

Obito menoleh,

"Gimana enggak coba?Aku udah suka sama Rin-senpai sejak dulu!Udah PDKT!Tapi kenapa?Kenapa dia milih Sasuke yang bahkan enggak pernah kasih perhatian khusus ke Rin-senpai?"balasnya.

"Sabar,ya!Aku tahu kok apa yang kamu rasain,a...aku ngerti"sahut Naruto pelan,dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Eh,maksudnya?"Obito ingin minta penjelasan lebih tentang 'Naruto ngerti perasaannya'

"Tidak kok!Umm...ayo minta PJ ke Kiba!Dia kan habis jadian,bro!Hahaha,jadilah kita jomblo"kata Naruto hambar.

Obito hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Oy,Naruto!Sebelum kamu minta nih PJ dari aku,sahabatmu!Nih satu buat kamu,satu buat Obito"kata Kiba menyerahkan 2 batang coklat pada Naruto dan Obito.

"Thank's!"balas keduanya serempak.

"Anoo..Kiba,kamu tahu dari mana kalau Sasuke sama Rin-senpai jadian?"tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Oh,itu liat Fbnya Sasuke deh!"jawab Kiba.

Naruto buru-buru membuka Fbnya,lalu mengecek FB Sasuke.

Dan benar saja,di profilnya terpampang tulisan

_In Relationship With Nohara Rin_

Dan jelas,itu akan membuat pisau yang tertancap di hati Naruto menjadi menusuk lebih dalam lagi.

Sesaat setelah itu,Sasuke memasuki ruangan kelas dan disambut dengan 'cieeee' dari penghuni kelas.

"Oy!Sas PJ PJ!"seru Kiba.

Naruto dan tentunya Obito memilih diam,daripada keliatan cemburu karena Jomblo..?

Sasuke hanya mengacuhkan omongan temannya dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Selamat ya..."ujar Naruto pelan sembari tersenyum terpaksa.

" kenapa kayak enggak bersemangat gitu.?"tanya Sasuke.

" soalnya tadi habis berantem sama Kyuu-nii"jawab Naruto bohong.

Berantem sama kakaknya adalah alternatif alasan bagi Naruto supaya tidak dicurigai Sasuke,maklum Sasuke kan jenius liat orang bohong atau enggak.

Sasuke geregetan juga nggak liat respon cemburu dari Naruto.

Dan tak lama bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

JAM ISTIRAHAT~

Sasuke nyelonong entah kemana.

Kiba pergi berduaan sama Hinata,katanya enggak boleh diganggu.

Dan jadilah Naruto dan Obito jalan-jalan berdua,padahal kalau dilihat mereka itu cocok jadi orang pacaran,tapi kan enggak didukung perasaan.

Mereka milih duduk ditaman sekolah sembari menikmati coklat Pajak Jadian (PJ) dari Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun~mau jajan?"tanya suara yang teramat dikenali Naruto dan Obito.

'Jeilah malah bikin sakit hati'batin mereka berdua.

"Enggak usah..deeh...Kita disini aja dulu"balas siapa lagi?Kalau bukan Sasuke.

Dan tentunya sang gadis, malah berduaan yang sialnya didepan duo galau.

Sebelumnya author kasih tahu,Naruto pernah curhat sama Obito tentang perasaannya pada beberapa waktu setelah itu,Naruto bilang enggak suka lagi,eh tadi dia bilang ngerti perasaannya Obito enggak bingung?Katanya udah enggak suka..tapi dari gelagatnya tadi masih ,Obito bikin kesimpulan kalau Naruto masih ada RASA ke Sasuke.

'Nusuk men'batin mereka berdua.

Dan pasangan itu malah bermesraan,ihh.. -_-

Beberapa saat kemudian,mereka mengakhiri adegan mesra-mesraan.

Sementara,Naruto baru menyadari bahwa..

'Apa Rin-senpai minta maaf karena ini?Berarti dia tahu perasaanku ke Teme?Ugh!Tau ahh...'batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Rin melewati Naruto dan Obito.

"Eh, ,tadi kita diliatin sama mereka deh..aduh!Aku lupa lagi kalau mereka JOMBLO!Eh,eh maaf ya"niatnya Sasuke sih manas-manasin.

"Iyya maaff yaaaa~"timpal Rin.

Naruto dan Obito hanya pasang pokerfacenya.

Setelah itu,pasangan baru (dan terpaksa) ini meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto dan Obito berpandangan.

"Heii"panggil Naruto.

"Hmm?"balas Obito.

"Aku punya rencana tentang ini tentang etoo~rasa cemburu kita ini!Yah~agak gila sih tapi mau denger nggak?"tanya Naruto.

"Apaaa?"balas Obito.

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Obito.

Hm?Kira kira apa ya yang direncanain Narutoo?

**TBC**

Ciaatt!Apa ya yang direncanain Naruto?

Tunggu chapter 3,ne?

Okay mohon tinggalkan Reviewnyaaa...

Yang udah review makasih~

**AOI UZUMAKI**


	3. Chapter 3

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki

.

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Okay,It's Chapter 3!

Chapter 2 masih typo-annn huaaa ! Oek...

Yosh!Minna ayo berdoa supaya chapter 3 tidak typo (amiin) maaf kalo masih typo :p

**Chapter 3**

Naruto membisikkan rencananya pada Obito.

Sesaat setelahnya,wajah Obito berubah,menjadi lebih wow gitu.

"Setuju enggak?"tanyanya kemudian.

Wajah Obito bersemu merah,sepertinya rencana ini agak 'gila'

"Tapi namanya aku khianatin cintaku ke Rin-senpai dong?"kata Obito mewek.

"Ish!Bukannya dia duluan yang bohongin perasaannya?"balas Naruto.

"Kamu ngapain sih sebenarnya kok pake ngerencanain sesuatu seperti ini?"tanya Obito.

"Itu sih~Etooo..nah!Aku cuma mau liat reaksi dia waktu aku jadian sama kamu...aku suka dia!Aku cinta sama dia!Aku pengen tahu dia tulus enggak pacaran sama Rin-senpai!Atau akal-akalannya aja biar kita panas!Kalau iya kenapa kita enggak balas?"Naruto menyeringai,membuat Obito bergidik.

"Ta..tapi aku gak cinta sama kamu!Aku sayang sama kamu sebagai sahabat!"kata Obito.

"Aku juga sayang kamu sebagai sahabat!Aku juga enggak ada rasa khusus ke kamu..tapi cinta itu bukannya harus diperjuangkan walau sakit?Hatiku sudah cukup sakit melihat pemandangan tadi!Aku hanya ingin lihat reaksinya dia!Dia selalu baik sama aku,dia perhatian sama aku,walau itu enggak secara bagaimana bisa dia pacaran sama orang yang bahkan JAUH darinya?Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaanya padaku!Aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku!Aku tahu ini egois tapi.."wajah Naruto berubah muram.

"Tenang tahu cinta memang harus juga merasa ada yang janggal di hubungan ,setidaknya kita bisa menggunakan menyelidiki ini"balas Obito.

Naruto menatap Obito tak percaya,pasalnya Obito itu tipe orang yang sangat setia pada hatinya itu.

"Serius?YEESS!Kubalas kau pantat ayammmm!"kata Naruto.

"Pantat ayam?Eh!O iya!Kamu suka si Uchiha itu kaann?Ya kann?"tanya Obito dengan tampang yang terkesan dilebih lebihkan.

Naruto langsung blushing seketika.

"Ehemm~Eciiehehehehe!"Obito malah memberi 'ciiee ciee'

"Hey!Bukannya kita belum resmi pacaran kalau aku belum kamu tembak?"tanya Naruto.

Obito melongo,'bisa juga gadis tomboy ini bilang begitu~'innernya.

"Heehhh,baiklahh"balas Obito.

"Naruto maukah kau jadi pacar palsuku?"tanya Obito disertai senyum jailnya.

"Ya~aja dehh~wahahaha!"Naruto cekakakan.

"Hei~ini maumu kan?"protes Obito.

"Nyahaha!Kau tau?Ekspresimu tadi seperti kucing minta snack!"seru Naruto sambil tertawa.

Obito mengerucutkan bibirnya,kesal.

"Nah,nah!Obitoo !Ingat enggak permainan kakak-adik duluu?"tanya Naruto.

"Heemm yang mana ya?"Obito nampak lupa.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya,menambah kesan kawaii di wajahnya.

"Yang itu loo...waktu kamu sama Kiba jadi kakak aku jadi adiknya!Kamu sama Kiba kan janji di depan semua objek yang disinii untuk melindungiku sebagai adikk!"Naruto mencoba mengingatkan.

"Ah~itu!Ingat sih..aku ingat janjinya,tapi momennya samar-samar,hehe.."Obito cengegesan.

Naruto mengingat kejadian itu

_Flashback_

_Naruto,Obito,dan Kiba tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang._

_Saat itu anniversary 6 bulan persahabatan mereka,_

_Naruto menunjukkan kertas hasil karyanya pada kedua sahabatnya,_

_Kertas yang bertuliskan:_

_"HAPPY ANNIV 6__th__ ! OBITO + KIBA + NARUTO !_

_KITA AKAN SELALU BERSAMA SEBAGAI SAHABAT .. ;)_

_BERBAGI SUKA DAN DUKA BERSAMA~_

_SEMOGA KITA BISA TERUS BERSAHABAT SAMPAI AKHIR TAHUN KELAS 9 NANTI.._

_I LOVE_ _U MY BEST FRIENDS!"_

_Lalu,mereka bercerita bersama._

_Sampai Kiba mengusulkan sesuatu_

_"Hei Hei!Aku punya idee!"serunya._

_"Apa?"balas Naruto dan Obito._

_"Kita kan cowok,Obito!Naruto kan cewek,gimana kalau kita jadi kakaknya dia selama kita bersahabat?Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah bersumpah pada apapun dan siapapun yang mendengar bahwa kita akan melindungi Naruto!"seru Kiba menggebu-gebu._

_"Yosh!Baiklah!Aku bersumpah akan melindungi Naruto dari bahaya!"sahut Obito._

_Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya merespon,_

_"Kalian yakin nih?"_

_"TENTU SAJA!"balas Obito dan Kiba serempak._

_End Of Flashback_

"Hah!Kalau dihitung-hitung beberapa bulan lagi anniv satu tahun kan?Persahabatan yang langgeng"komentar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Obito membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Dari jauh,sepasang onyx dan hazel menatap pemandangan itu dengan cemburu berat.

"Kau yakin Rin?Aku nggak kuat cemburu terus"kata seorang yang sudah kita kenal,Sasuke.

Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Mungkin mereka punya rencana,santai dulu saja!Obito saudara sepupumu kan?Bisa tolong mata-matain nggak hehe"pinta Rin.

"Kalau ngefans jangan sampe segitunya,nyusahin aja!"balas Sasuke.

Rin hanya nyengir.

Oke,kita lihat disisi situ ada dua pengintip kemesraan pasangan jadi-jadian yang tengah tertawa riang.

"Nah,Obito pertama ganti status JOMBLO di facebook!"kata Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka sibuk berkutat dengan smartphone mereka maisng-masing.

Dan status Naruto dari LAJANG ke:

_In Relationship With Uchiha Obito_

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan otomatis besok kabar mereka 'pacaran' akan menyebar dengan cepat,termasuk dua 'orang itu' akan tahu.

SKIP TIME ~

Jam demi jam berlalu hingga sekarang,pukul 7 malam.

~Kediaman Sasuke

Sasuke asik main laptop kepemilikannya di kamarnya yang serba biru itu.

Page Facebook nampak di layar laptopnya.

Saat sedang asik ber-facebook-an ria #eh?# dia ngelihat sesuatu yang bikin dia pasang tampang lebih dari pokerface (?).

_In Relationship With Uchiha Obito._

Hanya dengan membaca kalimat itu di kronologi orang yang ia sukai sudah bisa membuat matanya melotot tak percaya.

'Salahku ya?Pake jadian bo'ongan sama Rin!Aduh!Gimana sekarangg?Cemburulah aku'gerutunya dalam hati.

Setelah itu,Sasuke membuka page baru,twitter pemirsa!

Inilah profil Sasuke,yang membuat Naruto panas ;)

**Uchiha Sasuke**

** UchihaSasuke23**

**IG:SasukeOfficial || Sasuke || Konoha School || Part Of WeAre_G || Nohara Rin || NohaRin ||**

Aduh kasihan juga si Naruto itu ya,tadi sore dia juga buka twitter dan membaca bio Sasuke dengan sedikit nyesek di dada,siapa sih yang enggak nyesek dan sakit liat bio cowok yang disukai ada nama cewek yang kita kenal?

Nah,sekarang giliran Sasuke yang nyesek berat karena bio Naruto,eeiit!Jangan salah walaupun nampak cuek dan dingin Sasuke ini kalau urusan cinta masih LABIL,maklum lah anak ABG jaman sekarang #eeh?#

Lihatlah bio profil Naru,minna-san ...

**Namikaze Naruu**

** _NarutoKaze10**

**IG:NaruKaze10 || Naruto || Konoha School || WeAre_G || Stalkerr ~ || Uchiha Obito || ObitoUchihaa || Follow Me and Mention to get a FOLLBACK ||**

Oke,pasangan-pasangan itu memang kelewat lebay.

Gimana enggak?Udah tahu cuma bohongan masih aja di bikin kayak beneran cinta aja..aduh..

Sungguh akting yang hampir sempurna :p

Sasuke memandang dengan kesal di bio itu,sebenarnya ia agak menyesal kenapa harus pacaran pura-pura gini coba?

Kalau author bilang,Sasuke pasti merasakan luka yang sama dengan Naruto tepat di hatinya.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya,dengan bergumam,'SHIT!Cara ini malah bikin sakit hati!Kami-samaa!Apa yang harus kulakukan?'bisa dibilang enggak Sasuke BANGET.

~Kediaman Naruto

"Naru-chan!Makan malam dulu sinii!"ajak Kushina.

"Baik , Kaa-san!"sahut Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke ruang makan,sampai ia bertemu Kyuubi dan Kurama di dekat pintu ruang makan.

"Naru-chan!Kau berhutang cerita pada kami ya~!Kamu pacaran kan sama Obito-kun?"tanya Kurama (cewek baik hati dan ramah,tertib dan disiplin pula,walau gayanya agak tomboy).

"Hehehe!Kalau iya,siap-siap pacarmu itu diajak ke rumah buat aku interograsi!Oke?Kalau tidak,ummm...apa ya?"timpal Kyuubi (cowok yang omongannya kasar,teguh sama pendirian,tapi katanya banyak cewek dia ganteng,ketua 2 OSIS,kadang omongannya pake nada sarkastik,dan jago beladiri,gitu-gitu dia paling tertib sama aturan).

Dan Kyuubi langsung dapat jitakan manis di dahinya dari Kurama.

"Umm,baiklah tapi jangan kaget ya nanti~"balas Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Kurama hanya menatap heran,sementara Kyuubi tengah mengelus jidat malangnya itu yang kini mungkin telah berwarna merah,maklum jitakkan Kurama itu masuk ke 10 besar daftar hal yang harus dijauhi Kyuubi#alay bener# yang artinya sakit banget tuh hasil jitakannya.

Naruto sendiri sudah melenggang ke meja makan.

"Kurama-chan,Kyuubi-kun!Apa yang kalian tunggu sih?"tanya Kushina.

Minato,selaku kepala keluarga sendiri sudah duduk manis dan mengobrol dengan putri bungsunya.

Kurama dan Kyuubi segera beranjak ke meja makan,dan acara makan malam bersama pun dimulai.

SKIP TIME~

Usai makan malam,Naruto beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR nya.

Tapi sebelum itu,Kurama dan Kyuubi malah ke kamarnya.

"HOY NARUTOOOO!"seru Kyuubi.

"Ealah,kucingnabraktiangbenderaduar!"Naruto malah nge-latah,kaget gara-gara dipanggil Kyuubi dengan volume yang gak kira-kira.

Dan karena latah itulah Kurama dan Kyuubi jadi terundang untuk tertawa.

"EAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"sampe ngakak-ngakak pula.

Naruto hanya pasang wajah : -_-

Selang beberapa lama,duo jail itu masih ngakak juga,ups!Naruto naik pitam dann...

"KALIAN INI KOK KETAWA MULU SIIHHH?KYUU-NII JUGA!UDAH BIKIN KAGET!BIKIN LATAH!MALAH DI KETAWAIN!PUNYA HATI NGGAK SIHHH?!"seru Naruto yang membuat capslock Author rusak dicuri Madara#plak

Kyuubi dan Kurama bungkam seketika,walau masih nahan ketawa liat ekspresi adik satu-satunya ini (tidak untuk Kyuubi,kan Kurama adiknya juga :p)

"Sekarang kenapa diem coba?Ayo cepetan mau bilang apa?I Love You?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aha,enggak kok!Tapi kan kamu hutang cerita?"Kurama mengingatkan.

"Ah iya hampir aja lupa,hehe.."Naruto nyengir.

"Pikun dini ya gitu"ejek Kyuubi,NYES!Banget.

DUAGH!

Yap,yang Kyuubi dapatkan adalah benjolan di kepalanya yang berasal dari Naruto,oohh poor Kyuubi -_-

Sambil meringis kesakitan,Kyuubi ikutan dengerin cerita Naruto.

'Sialan!Tadi di jitak sama Kurama eeh sekarang dapet bogem mentah dari Naruto!Sial bener aku hari ini'batinnya dalam hati.

Lalu,Kyuubi kembali antusias mendengarkan cerita adik bungsunya.

SKIP TIME~

Selesai cerita...

"WUAPAHH?Pura-pura?!"respon Kurama terdengar sangat cethar.

Kyuubi yang berada disamping Kurama sampai menutup sebelah telinganya,takut tuli.

"Ya,gitu deh,aku cuma pengen liat reaksinya seseorang"balas Naruto dengan sweatdrop karena tingkah Kurama.

"Oh,berarti kamu cerdik!Wahahaha!Lanjutkan saja"dukung Kyuubi.

"Tunggu lalu gimana kalau misalnya orang itu suka sama kamu,terus kan kamu juga suka sama dia,naahh gimana caranya kamu jadian?"tanya Kurama.

"Dasarnya kan kita hanya akting,ikuti skenario saja sampai tuntas!Walaupun kita dibilang status pacaran nyatanya juga enggak ada hubungan,anggap saja seperti sinetron,"jawab Naruto.

"Berarti kan kamu membohongi orang lain?"lanjut Kurama.

"Itu resiko,skenario dimulai saat kami pura-pura jadian dan berakhir saat kami tahu perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya"Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kyuu,kamu setuju?"tanya Kurama.

"Terserah dia itu hidupnya..."jawab Kyuu dengan tampang gak berdosa.

PLAK

Sekali lagi,kita lihat jidat malang Kyuubi dijitak Kurama.

'Sial beneran nih aku hari ini'batin Kyuubi.

"Ya udah!Good luck ya!Ayo Kyuu"Ealah,sekarang Kurama nyeret Kyuubi ke kamar.

BRAK

Pintu malang itu terbanting dengan indahnya.

Naruto kembali sendirian di kamarnya,tanpa banyak chinchong dia langsung mengerjakan PRnya.

~Back To Rumah Sasuke

Sasuke frustasi sendiri,untung PRnya udah dikerjain dari sore tadi,kalau enggak dia udah enggak bisa mikir tuh,dapet jelek tuh PR Matematikanya,uuh,dihukum Madara-sensei berdiri di depan kelas,bagus banget.

Itachi,kakaknya Sasuke yang enggak sengaja ngelewatin depan kamar adiknya langsung ngintip-ngintip.

Sasuke malah lagi nenggelamin wajahnya di bantal,oohh segitu frustasi kah anda?

Itachi tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke kamar adiknya itu.

"Kenapa,Sas?Tampangmu kusut gitu?"tanya Iatchi.

"Hn. Enggak apa-apa"jawab Sasuke bohong,

"Hayoo,apaa?"desak Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang enggak apa-apa!Baka Aniki"balas Sasuke.

"Err.. Rin itu siapa ya?"goda Itachi.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget,sejak kapan?

Ah,konyolnya dia!Bukannya kakaknya ini berteman dengannya dia akun facebook dan juga tahu nama twitternya!Oh!Baka!

"Tidak penting. Bukan urusanmu."balas Sasuke datar.

"Hah,Sasuke!Aku tahu kamu enggak cinta sama dia"kata Itachi.

Sasuke mulai mendengarkan kakaknya.

"Akui sajalah,ceritain yaa?"pinta Itachi.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ya baiklah"balasnya.

Dengan ekpresi datar (kayak tembok rumah#plak) Sasuke mulai menceritakan kisah percintaan iseng-isengnya dan tujuannya.

SKIP TIME~

Selesai bercerita..

Itachi nahan ketawa,tapi akhirnya lepas juga.. -_-

"HAHAHAHA!Makanya jangan main perasaan,SAS!"katanya sembari tertawa.

Sasuke hanya memasang poker facenya.

"Makasih sarannya"balasnya enggak ikhlas.

"Emang kenapa sih pake akting kayak gitu juga?"tanya Itachi.

"Ya aku kan cuma pengen bikin dia cemburu"jawab Sasuke.

"Dia?"tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ya pokoknya someone lah!"balas Sasuke.

"Ya tapi gimana kalian bersatu kalau kamu punya pacar lain?"tanya Itachi.

"Kami berakting,jadi yaa sebut saja seperti drama yang dibikin mirip nyata"jawab Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas.

"Usahakan kau menyelesaikan ini sendiri!"lanjutnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

'Makin panjang nih urusannya'batinnya.

SKIP TIME~

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto sudah sampai di kelas 8 – G,sampai...

"CIEE NARUTO SAMA OBITOO!IDIYYY !PJ NYA MANA NIHHH?!"seru rekan sekelas Naruto.

Naruto dan Obito (yang pas itu udah berangkat) hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi,toh mereka hanya menyebut ini permainan.

Sampai bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sebangku lebih banyak diam.

Sekarang jadwal pelajaran pertama adalah eng ing eng... MATEMATIKA

Para siswa memilih diam daripada nantinya dieksekusi sama sensei ter-killer di penjuru sekolah,Madara,yang masih kerabat sama Sasuke dan Obito.

"Ohayo,"sapa Madara dingin.

"Ohayo sensei"balas murid-murid dengan tenang.

"Ehem..siapa yang tidak mengerjakan PR yang sensei berikan?"tanya Madara.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Bagus!Sekarang kumpulkan di meja ketua kelas!"titah Madara.

Tanpa ba bi bu,para murid langsung mengumpulkan pekerjaannya ke Shikamaru,ketua kelas yang pemalas itu mendadak tertib saat Madara yang mengajar (ealah)

"Sekarang kita akan belajar tentang..."

SKIP TIME~

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi,hatiku gembira#plak

2 pasang kekasih palsu juga sudah jalan bersama.

Naruto dan Obito memilih duduk berdua di taman sambil ngemil,kalau keliatan akrab ya wajar aja,mereka kan udah sahabatan dari kelas 7.

Sementara Sasuke dan Rin tengah berada dalam imajinasi masing-masing.

"Sasuke"panggil Rin.

"Hn?"respon Sasuke.

"Kapan ya ini berakhir?"tanya Rin.

Pertanyaan barusan sukses membuat Sasuke keselek air ludahnya sendiri.

"Ehem. Ya sampai skenario ini selesai"jawab Sasuke.

Rin menghela nafas.

"Jajan yuk!"ajak Sasuke.

Rin hanya mengangguk,lalu berjalan bersama Sasuke.

Naruto dan Obito asik berbincang..

"Acara itu tinggal 2 minggu lagi dan aku harus menyiapkan panggungnya"Naruto curhat.

"Haha,ganbatte,Naruto"dukung Obito.

"Arigato dukungannya"kata Naruto.

"Urwell"balas Obito.

"Haah~semenjak Kiba pacaran dia jadi jauh sama kita"Naruto curcol dengan tampang : (^3^)

Obito mengangguk lalu menimpali,

"Setuju banget tuh!Dia jadi lupa sama kita-kita yang telah berjasa bersahabat"

Naruto mengangguk

Ara~author rasa kalian lebih cucok disebut 'Duo Heboh' oke..oke silahkan lemparin Author pake sendal -_- .

Tiba-tiba

SEETT (anggep ada sesuatu?)

Pemandangan memilukan itu datang lagi.

Ooohh..

Sasuke dan Rin jalan bersama,sobat!

Sakit deh hati Naruto sama Obito.

"EHEM...yang pasangan baru lagi berduaan"goda Sasuke dengan hatinya yang nangis bombay (etoo~hati bisa nangis?)

"Yang baru 2 hari juga udah mesra tuuhh~"Naruto enggak mau rasain sakitnya akuu!

"Ya..tapi kan kalian masih real new daripada kalian kita udah lama"bantah Sasuke.

"Ya,tapi dari yang lain kalian juga masih baru tuhh...bandingin sama Hayate-sensei yang udah nikah sama Yugao-sensei!"Naruto tetap tak mau kalah.

"Itu beda arah,dobe!"ujar Sasuke.

"Biar ajaa!Yang penting HEPII!"balas Naruto.

Obito dan Rin hanya cengok lihat pemandangan aneh ini.

'Ciee yang debat'batin keduanya.

Sebenarnya,momen seperti ini sudah lama dirinduin sama NaruSasu,ya setidaknya kan menambah ehemkedeketan...

"Tau ah!"Naruto mengakhiri debat singkat itu.

"Naruto,nanti jam 3 sore jalan sama aku ya..terus makan malam di Cafe yang gayanya Italia itu"ajak Obito.

Seolah tak mau kalah Sasuke juga mengajak Rin.

"Hei,jalan bareng ya nanti,detail lebih lengkap aku SMS"kata Sasuke.

Rin dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Obito sudah saling berpandangan dengan deathglare masing-masing pihak.

Dan jam sekolah pun terus berlangsung..

Hmm~kira-kira gimana ya kencan pertama 2 pasang kekasih palsu ini?

**TBC**

Hah,chapter 3 akhirnya kelarr~~

Semoga chapter 4 bisa heboh

Aoi kasih bocoran nih:Chapter 4 itu biangnya cemburu,apalagi di cafe nanti..

Lainnya? ADA DEEHH #plak

OK!

Reviewnya?#nengadahin tangan*calahhh

Mohon Reviewnya minna-san yang baik hattinya~

Arigato yang udah mau review

**AOI UZUMAKI**


	4. Chapter 4

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Romance/Parody (ada humor juga sih..:p)

.

.

Yes!Masih **T** ratednya :v

.

.

Yeheeww..sudah chapter 4 (Aoi sujud syukur) , terimakasih atas dukungan dan masukan para readers semua di bagian review-mereview (weh?),Aoi seneng banget kalian mau ngasih masukan ke Aoi supaya lebih baik lagi :')

Oke c'mon kita next ke chapter 4 (ayo pelototin ceritanya,nee~)

**Chapter 4**

**-Ekhem,mungkin chapter ini akan ada bagian OOC di bagian chara,jika sakit berlanjut salahkan Aoi (gubrak!Maksudnya apaah?)**

Bel pulang berbunyi tepat pukul 12.00 , saatnya go home semuanya (ya iyalah namanya juga bel pulang)

Naruto dan Sasuke berbincang sejenak.

"Oy!Dobe!Mulai minggu depan pulang jam 4 sore ya!Ini berlaku bagi seluruh anggota kepengurursan OSIS"kata Sasuke dengan wajah sedatar tembok (ala acara sil*t).

Naruto manyun.

"Inilah mengapa aku menyesal mengikuti kegiatan macam OSIS itu,hih!"katanya.

"Hei!Bagus dong?Mengabdi pada sekolah"nasehat Sasuke.

"Situ bisa bikin nasehat juga?Super sekali"balas Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri.

"Hn. Ya sudah ya aku pergi dulu,mau jemput sekaligus nganter pulang Rin. Jaa!"pamit Sasuke.

Naruto langsung merasakan NYES dihatinya.

Dengan wajah enggak enak dipandang#plak#dia jalan sambil merenung aja.

Hari ini Naruto naik sepeda,jadi dia pergi ke afrika..eh..ke tempat parkir maksudnya.

Di sana ternyata ada pacar palsunya,Obito lagi naik diatas sepedanya.

"Eh,Naruto!Pulang bareng yuk!Kan searah juga"ajak Obito.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo goes!"sahutnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat jadi ceria.

Di perjalanan~

"Kamu kenapa sih?Kok kayak murung?"tanya Obito.

"Enggak"jawab Naruto datar.

"Tuh kan,,,masa Naruto jadi datar gitu ngomongnya?Ati-ati loh ngalahin Sasuke!Eh,belum deh!Kalian saingan aja ya?"goda Obito.

Naruto langsung menjitak dahi Obito,lalu tertawa.

Sang empunya dahi hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Hahahaha!Parah kamu!Mana mau aku saingan sama Teme di bidang kayak gituan?"ujar Naruto sembari tertawa.

"Aduduh!Iya iya!Tapi jangan kau jitak aku macam ini lahhh!"Obito ternyata masih kesakitan pemirsa!

"Eh?Iya iya!Gomenasai ne"maaf Naruto.

"Iye iye!Nggak papa kok"balas Obito.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mengendarai sepeda,pelan-pelan tuh asal selamat#eehh#

~Kediaman Naruto

Sudah jam 12.45,Naruto sudah sampai di rumahnya,memang jarak rumahnya ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh jadi ya naik sepeda pun enggak lama-lama amat.

"Tadaima!"seru Naruto dengan suara cempreng nomor 2 nya,nomer 1 sihsuara indah nan anggun yang dia kadang pake kadang enggak , kalo cempreng itu kebutuhan wajib!#plak#

"Okaeri,Naru-chan!"balas Kushina.

"Tumben enggak sama Kyuubi-kun dan Kurama-chan"lanjut Kushina.

"Mereka itu biasalah kegiatan PenSi (Pentas Seni) di SMA"balas Naruto.

"Ganti baju sana gih!Terus cuci muka sama tangan terakhir makan siang ya?"kata atau titah(?) Kushina.

"Hai' "balas Naruto pasrah,'Kaasan emang cerewet gini ya dari dulu?'innernya.

Usai makan siang,Naruto memilih ke kamarnya,dan mengerjakan PR,kan nanti dia mau kencan sama Obito,jangan sampe lah PR terlantar!

Setelah mengerjakan PR dan tugasnya (bedanya apa sih,Thor?) Naruto bermain laptop kesayangannya itu.

Sekarang yang ia buka adalah page Twitter,mau ganti bio jadi gini nih (bionya aja lho ya!Twitternya kan udah chapter lalu :p)

**IG:NaruKaze10 || Class Ghe!Yeah We Are Ghe! || Species Kece Loh || Hay Stalker! || Konoha SchooL || Delapan Ghe :* || Mention Yaaa ! || esss ~ :)**

Apa yang membuat Naruto mengganti bio nya?

Yap!Karena Sasuke juga ganti bio,kan dia enggak mau masalah tambah panjang..soalnya bio twitter Sasuke ntuh ya:

**IG:SasukeOfficial || Uchiha KeChe ! || ennnn ~ :D || Eight – GHE ! || Not ALAY ! || Mention aja !**

Hayoo apaan tuh 'ennnn' sama 'essss' ?

Hahaha,dsar remaja!Mereka gitu karena akun twitter Obito sama Rin enggak aktif,jadi merka nulis I LOVE RIN/OBITO sama aja,Rin dan Obito kagak mbaca!Percuma kann!

Tapi toh gak ada yang ngerti apa maksudnya.

Naruto melirik jam,masih jam 14.15 nanti jam 14.30 dia mau siap-siap soalnya.

Sebelum itu Naruto nulis dulu di diary pemberian Kurama.

_Dear : Diary_

_Hahaha ! Nggak nyangka Teme ganti bionya ! Ikutan ahh~ #gampar_

_Jujur ! Aku udah capek gini terus,aku pengen ngaku kalau aku suka :'(_

_Tapi ya gimana lagi sih?_

_Kalau gitu kan namanya aku mengalah saat perang#aseek :')_

_Tapi dijalanin semakin lama semakin nyesek , Diaryy !_

_Aku harus apaa?_

_Aku tahu ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan supaya aku jalanin.._

_Tapi,berat banget Diary! BERAT ! :'(_

_Aku terus membohongi perasaanku,_

_Berkata 'tidak apa-apa' untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri..._

_Nyatanya?_

_Hanya menambah sakit di hati.._

_Mungkin inilah yang disebut..._

_Perjuangan CINTA ..._

_Thank's untuk hari ini Diary.._

_Mau mendengarkan curhatanku..,, :)_

_Salam Hangat ,_

_Namikaze Naruto :)_

Naruto menutup diarynya.

Melirik jam,14.30,huft!Dirinya harus segera bersiap jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Narutp pergi mandi,berganti pakaian.

Tank top biru muda dibalut blus warna biru muda (namun lebih tua dari tank topnya),rok putih selutut ,dan sepatu bermodel hampir sama dengan sepatu oranyenya yang berwarna biru pula,menghiasi rambut pirangnya dengan bandana biru,dan ia memakai kalung berliontin huruf 'N' inisialnya.

Di pergelangan tangannya,terpakai jam tangan biru yang nampak manis.

Kini Naruto mungkin akan dikatain cewek termanis di kelasnya andai teman-temannya melihat ini.

Naruto akan dijemput sama pacar palsunya,Obito,yang tentunya diantar sopirnya,kan doi belom punya SIM ! Surat Ijin Mengcopy paste#plak#eehh..Surat Ijin Mengemudi dong pastinya!

Saat akan berpamitan,Kushina sudah duluan nanya.

"Ciiieh!Udah rapi nih. Mau kemana,Naru?"

"Jalan-jalan sama temen"jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Oh gitu ya?Ya sudah hati-hati ya!"pesan Kushina.

"Iya,Jaa Kaasan!"balas Naruto lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Diluar rumah Naruto masih harus menunggu.

Oh iya Naruto juga membawa tas selempang kecil yang warnanya juga biru muda,

Di Fic Author Naru menyukai beberapa warna yakni:Putih,ORANYE,Biru,merah,dan hijau.

Oke Back To Story-

Naruto mengambil Iphone 5 nya,meng-SMS Obito

'Sampai mana kamu?'

Tak berselang lama Obito membalas,

'Depan RumahMu!'

Naruto langsung membuka pagar,dan benar saja mobil Obito sudah disitu.

"Hei!Naiklah cepat!"kata Obito.

Naruto mengangguk lalu masuk,sebelumnya ia menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Tumben pake rok,biasanya cuma kalau disekolah"kata Obito di dalam mobil.

"Huh!Ya udah kalau enggak suka!"balas Naruto sambil manyunin bibirnya.

"Bukan enggak suka!Hmm aku sih biasa aja!Kalau Sasuke pasti suka,hmm maybe"goda Obito sambil nahan ketawa.

Naruto blushing seketika waktu disebut kata 'SASUKE'.

"EHEMMM!"Obito berdehem.

Naruto langsung menjitak Obito.

'Heeh!Sudah 2 kali dalam sehari!'batin Obito sweatdrop,dan tentunya sembari mengelus jidatnya.

Naruto hanya terikik melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti itu.

O iya!Obito sudah bicara dengan sopirnya,Yamato,untuk mengantarkan mereka ke mal dulu,ini mau shopping ceritanya?Eeehh... :p

Setelah itu sih..ya nanti lo,lo,lo,lo,lo,dan elo juga bakalan tau#author mulai lafar ! lemparin pake sendal aja!#

Ngomong-ngomong soal mal,ternyata mereka udah sampe di mal (?)

"Ayo,Naru"ajak Obito.

"Ya ayo!"balas Naruto.

Mereka berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan,ya sok mesra gitu dah...

Eh,tiba-tiba...

"STOOPP!"kata Obito.

"Apa?Apa?"tanya Naruto kaget juga disuruh 'SETOP'

"Lihat tuhh!"Obito nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sebuah pasangan.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Obito.

Oh,Sakittt!

Lihat!Di sana#mana?mana?#

Pasangan itu...

Iya?

Itu..

Iya?

Itu..

Woy cepetan!

Uwaah!Itu RIN sama SASUKE !

Mereka tengan makan es krim bersama.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung cemberut dan menarik Obito.

"Ayoookkkk!Kita pacaran untuk bales ini semua kaaann?"bisiknya kesal plus kecewa sama SasuRin.

Naruto menggandeng Obito mesra,akan memasuki mal.

Cobaan terberatnya adalah..

MEREKA HARUS MELEWATI PASANGAN YANG MENYIKSA MEREKA ITU SEBELUM MASUK MAL!PINTUNYA TEPAT BERADA DI SEBELAH PENJUAL ES KRIM ITU!OH MY GODDDDDDD!

Whops!Nampaknya capslock Author dicolong Madara lagi walau kilat haha#plak#

Dengan senyum dan PD nya mereka berjalan bersama.

Dan inilah akhirnya harus kuakhiri#eehh#

Mereka harus melewati SasuRin

"Huft!Kita pasti bisa!"bisik Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan melewati dua orang lawan jenis itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke,bahkan ia hampir tersedak karena pemandangan nyelekit itu.

Yap!Naruto menggandeng Obito dengan wajah ceria,bahkan nampak tak peduli dengan keberadaannya,hiks...

Yang digandeng juga masang wajah tersenyum bahagia,Rin yang ngeliat pemandangan itu aja hampir jantungan,untung dia ingat gak punya riwayat sakit jantung!

Naruto dan Obito pun masuk ke ruangan mal itu(?)

"Hah..hah!NYESEK AKUUUUUUUUU!HUWAAAAA!"Naruto akting nangis,walaupun hatinya udah nangis bombay.

"Sama,Naruto!Aku juga!Hiks..hiks.."ye elah nih pasangan,tadi aja waktu mau bikin cemburu SasuRin akting bahagianya sempurna banget!Nah sekarang waktu udah SUKSES malah pada nangis bombay,walau akting diluar sih...

Tapi dalemnya juga sesek tuh pasti.

"Ya udah ayo kita masuk dan bersenang-senang!"ye elah si Naruto,kalau udah mau seneng-seneng juga semangat banget tuh!

Eh,Rin sama Sasuke tau-tau juga udah masuk.

Aura cerah di diri Obito dan Naruto berubah menjadi Aura suram,gak suka liat tuh pasangan sih mereka yang yang gandeng masing-masing gebetannya.

Naruto dan Obito saling merengut.

Sasuke dan Rin yang melihat ada gebetannya masing-masing sedang berduaan langsung membalas perlakuan mereka tadi.

Sekarang malah mereka yang gandengan serempak senyum bahagia di masing-masing melewati pasangan kedua yang tengah GALAU melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Ara~Kalau gini terus gimana ketahuan cemburu atau enggak cob...a#ealah Author diabaikan sama chara kita -_-

Hati Naruto sama Obito udah panas,soalnya mereka yang bikin cemburu lebih parah!

Bayangin!Mesra-mesraan tepat dihadapan mereka dan tidak beranjak dari situ!Tadi kan Naruto istilahnya nyeret Obito,nah ini?Kayak biang macet aja -_-

Naruto memandang dengan wajah : -_-

Obito pun begitu.

Walau wajah begitu,hati tetap meledak,men!

Setelah dirasa puas dengan adegan pembawa cemburu,Sasuke dan Rin kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri mal seharian ini.

Setelah tak nampak di pandangan,Obito dan Naruto berjalan juga dengan lunglai dan wajah-wajah ABG galau jaman sekarang ini.

"Hei,Obito"panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"respon Obito.

"Sakit tidak?"tanya Naruto.

"Apanya?"tanya Obito.

"Disini"jawab Naruto,memegang dadanya (jangan ngeres!Dilarang ngeres di Fic Author :p),kalau di sinetron namanya HATINYA sakit.

"Heeh~Tentu saja sakit!Kalau tidak namanya kita tidak cinta!Ayolah Naruto semangat!Keep Fight!"Obito mencoba menyemangati.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Haah~Oke baiklah!Ayo!"Naruto menarik tangan Obito.

Mereka berjalan bersama.

Obito mengajak Naruto ke toko aksesoris.

"Ihh!Ngapain sih kesini?Kamu tau kan aku nggak suka pake aksesoris?"protes Naruto.

"Santai!Nggak dipake nggak papa yang penting kamu punya"balas Obito.

Mereka pun memasuki toko aksesoris.

Naruto memilih aksesoris untuknya,ya walau yang diliat hanya gelang dulu.

Eh,belum juga selesai milih,SasuRin udah nyelonong masuk ke toko itu.

Obito langsung memulai bagiannya (aktingnya,untuk naskah dia udah ada di otak dengan sendirinya :p)

"Naru,kamu boleh pilih yang mana aja deh!Nanti aku bayarin!Gimana?"akting yang indah,tuan -_-

Rin yang mendengar itu cemberut kesal.

Naruto yang mengerti situasi dan kondisi langsung menyahut,

"Ah gitu ya?Umm...aku dikit aja kok!Kan aku gak terlalu suka pakai aksesoris,tapi biar kamu gak kecewa gak apa-apa dehh"

Sasuke langsung buang mukanya,sakit pasti ya...

Sasuke sama Rin nih yang masuk gilirannya beraksi.

"Hn. Mau nggak nih?"tanya Sasuke.

"Hah~males deh ke tempat lain aja yuk!Ntar ada yang keganggu"balas Rin agak nyindir.

Merasa kesidir,Naruto dan Obito hanya mebuang muka.

"Ya udah,yuk!"balas Sasuke.

Naruto dan Obito melanjutkan belanja aksesorisnya (walau Naruto yang beli dan Obito yang bayar)

Selesai di toko aksesoris,Obito mengajak Naruto menonton film di bioskop yang terdapat di mal itu.

"Nonton film yuk!"ajak Obito.

"Hm. Oke,yuk!"balas Naruto.

Pasangan palsu itu pun berjalan ke bioskop.

At Bisokop...

"Mau nonton apaan nih?"tanya Naruto.

"Film horror yuk"ajak Obito.

"Okay!The Conjuring 2 yaa?"pinta Naruto.

"Hum. Oke"balas Obito.

Tanpa diduga,pasangan SasuRin juga menonton film yang sama.

"Beli popcorn ya?Sama softdrink!"pinta Naruto.

SasuRin yang melihat dari jauh hanya sweatdrop,abis Naruto mintanya kayak anak mohon-mohon ke bapaknya.

Karena Obito baik hati#ealah#,ia pun membelikan Naruto popcorn dan softdrink,lagi pula dia juga beli buat dirinya...-_-

Setelah itu mereka memasuki ruangan dimana film diputar (?)

Setelah menempati tempat duduk yang pastinya sudah disediakan,mereka pun bersiap untuk melihat film yang akan diputar.

Film pun diputar.

Saat film berlangsung banyak yang njerit ketakutan,tapi Naruto tetap calm down aja,hm liat aja efeknya nanti,Nar... :p

Obito?Kalau takut dia mah tutup mata! (^3^ !Kita sehatii#plak ehh#)

Sasuke dan Rin?Ummm maaf tadi author gak merhatiin -_- eehh,jangan lemparin author dulu!Kasian sandalnyaa!

Rin kalau takut sih malah curi pandang ke Obito #ealah ABG jaman sekarang mah..-Author cemburu JOMBLO :p-#

Sasuke kalau takut mah gak ngaruh di tampang pokerfacenya itu.

Selesai nonton film,Obito ngajakin Naruto beli-beli apalah...

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Naruto keluar mal dengan berbagai macam barang di tas yang dia bawa.

Tadi dia shopping banyak barang sih,kayakk..

Jam tangan

Baju

Jaket (termasuk baju gak ya?tau ah)

Aksesoris

Tas (mini)

Dan lain sebagainya.

"Etooo~ sekarang kita mau kemana?"tanya gadis manis itu.

"Makan malam lah"jawab Obito.

"OKKE!AYOOO!"seru Naruto semangat.

"Sepertinya anda mulai lafaarr?"canda Obito.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan,gak sebanding sama semangatnya tadi.

"Oke,Let's go!"Obito menarik tangan Naruto ke mobilnya.

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti di cafe.

Cafe ~ (author gak bisa ngasih namaa!Aaaa~gomenne!#bungkukbungkuk#)

Obito dan Naruto memasuki cafe bergaya italia itu,walaupun menunya enggak original italia,masih campur-campur.

Obito ternyata sudah memesan tempat,jadi mereka bisa langsung duduk.

Naruto memesan steak daging , sementara Obito sih pesan spaghetti (Naruto lagi males pesan makanan Italia katanya)

Untuk minum,Naruto memilih milkshake coklat,Obito cola.

Dan hal yang tidak terduga terjadi saat...

Pintu cafe terbuka,Naruto melirik pengunjung yang baru datang itu,secara ya...tempat mereka duduk itu dekat sama pintu masuknya nih Cafe.

Naruto hampir keselek ludahnya(makanannya belum datang jadi enggak keselek steak :p),melihat sosok yang datang ke cafe itu.

Pasangan yang ternyata palsu itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Nohara Rin!

Langsung saja,Naruto berbisik ke Obito tentang,LIHAT!SIAPA YANG DATANG?  
Obito masang tampang,'Capek deh!Mereka lagi!Pantes hidupku gak tenang'.

Sasuke dan Rin menempati tempat di seberang mereka.

'SHIITT!Apaan niiihhh?'batin Naruto nangis bombay dalem hati.

Pesanan Naruto dan Obito datang...

Naruto memakan makanannya dengan pelan.

"Eh,Naruto mau gak nih?"tawar Obito.

"Hm?Mau apa?"tanya Naruto dengan suara anggun mode : ON nya.

Obito membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto,yang dibisikin malah cekikikan.

"Oke deh!"Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Naruto memotong steaknya dan menusuknya dengan garpu,sementara Obito melilitkan Spaghettinya ke garpu (ngerti kan maksud Author-huu lagi kurang bahasa :p-).

Dan..

Satu

Dua

Tigaaa ~~

JEDUAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

NYES !

Di belakang Rin dan Sasuke menyambar petir petir nan menyeramkan.

Dan hatinya langsung bunyi JLEBB!

Apasih yang 2 orang tadi lakuin sampe SasuRin begini..?

OH TERNYATA!

Tadi Naruto dan Obito saling menyuapkan makanannya...

Oh JLEB banget tuh yang ngelihat...

Apalagi yang JOMBLO,pasti iri berat..

Makanan Sasuke dan Rin juga sudah datang,

Bedanya kali ini mereka makannya biasa aja.

"Dessertnya Tuan?"tanya pelayan itu pada Naruto dan Obito.

"Me!Meee!Aku mau es krim coklaat!Dikasih chochochip diatasnyaa!Ada cookies nya juga yaa!"pinta Naruto.

"Aku es krim vanilla saja deh..topping terserah aja"kata Obito.

Sang pelayan mengangguk dan pergi.

"Dessert Tuan?"suara pelayan terdengar tapi ke meja Sasuke.

"Es krim coklat-strobbery topping buah saja,sama mini pudding chocho ya"pesan Sasuke.

Pelayang itu mengangguk.

"Mini?"tanya Rin.

Sasuke mengangguk ,"Es krimnya buat berdua..."lanjutnya.

Obito nyaris tersedak,begitu pula Naruto #ealah nih orang pada nguping tohh?#

Tapi dengan santainya,Obito berkata pada Naruto,

"Naru,sini dehh"Obito mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aha!Ide bagus!Aku juga pengen ituu!"Naruto tanpa sadar membuat raut kawaii ter-dahsyat nya,Sasuke sampe hampir keselek liatnya.

"Tapi pake sedotanmu sendiri!"balas Obito.

Naruto mengiyakan.

Naruto menaruh sedotannya di minuman Obito.

And...

'WHATT?'batin Sasuke GJ.

'Aduh!Aku ketinggalan jauh inii! HUAAA ! Kamu benar benar bikin sesek dada!'inner Sasuke lagi tapi lebih OOC.

Naruto dan Obito minum di cangkir yang sama hanya dengan sedotan yang berbeda...!

Oh God...

Para pengunjung bergumam,

"Idiiyy!Anak remaja jaman sekarang!Romantis semuanyaa!"dan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Dessert anda Tuan"kata pelayan di meja Obito dan Sasuke.

Rin dan Sasuke makan es krim berdua dengan pudding sudah diabaikan.

Naruto memandang dengan cemburu...

"Obito"desisnya.

"Hemm,makan aja,Naru,daripada dikira orang susah,masa satu buat berdua"kata Obito dengan nada sarkastik.

Sasuke merasa tersindir juga,tapi tetap aja dilanjutin.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Obitoo~Buka mulut giihhh!"suruhnya dengan teramat sangat lembut.

Obito menurut.

Dan...

NYAM!

Naruto menyuapkan es krimnya ke mulut Obito.

Sasuke gerah juga,tapi apa dayalah...

Naruto menyeringai puas meluihat ekspresi Sasuke berubah,tapi ia belum yakin perasaannya terbalaskan.

Sasuke berdiri,"Ke kamar mandi"katanya.

Tapi waktu jalan melewati Naruto.

BYUR!

Naruto yang tengah minum,tersenggol dan minumannya tumpah semua.

Obito kaget setengah mati,Rin juga.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya,lalu meledaklah dia..

"APA SIH MASALAHMU?"tanyanya.

"Kau siapa?"tanya Sasuke sok gak kenal.

"AKU?AKU?AKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!ANAK DARI NAMIKAZE MINATO DAN UZUMAKI KUSHINA!ADIK DARI NAMIKAZE KYUUBI DAN NAMIKAZE KURAMA YANG MENYEBALKAN ITU!YANG SUKANYA JAHIL!YANG HOBI NGEINTEROGRASI AKU!PUAS?"Naruto berapi-api.

Kurama dan Kyuubi.

"HATCHIIMMMM!~"mereka berdua bersin serempak.

"Kyuu kamu sakit?"tanya Kurama.

"Enggak tuh. Kamu?"tanya Kyuubi.

"Juga enggak,mungkin ada yang ngomongin kita?"tebak Kurama.

"Hmm. Maybe"pemuda berambut pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Gadis berambut merah disebelahnya malah menjitak kembarannya.

Back to Naruto.

"Hahaha!Oh Naruto,tumben tuh,pake baju cewek,manis jadinya"kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto merona malu.

"EHEM EHEMM"Obito berdehem sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung menuju arah tujuannya semula: kamar mandi.

"Ini akan segera berakhir!Tepat tanggal kenalan kita dulu heh"gumam Sasuke.

Naruto masih mematung di tempat.

Rin yang sudah mengetahui rencana Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Obito tersenyum juga melihatnya,

'Hm,sepertinya akan berakhir,Ne?'batin Obito.

Tanpa sengaja,Rin dan Obito saling berpandangan,lalu tersenyum.

Dan karena malu,mereka mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

Dann..

Apa yang akan terjadi yaa..?

**TBC**

Hoaahh!Selesai juga chap 4!

Maaf kalau alur kecepetan yaa!Gak disengaja itu,Cuma Aoi masih kurang ahli aja..Maaf.. !

Hehe gak kerasa chapter 3 itu update terakhir di tahun 2013 !

O ya Aoi mau ngucapin:HAPPY NEW YEAR!READERS SEMUANYAA!

Maaf kalau fic Aoi masih kurang yaa!

Review tolongg! :')

**AOI UZUMAKI**


	5. Chapter 5

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki :)

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Romance/Parody

.

.

Rated:Demi dewa Jashin!Masih **T **kok ratednya!(lagian Aoi juga gak pernah nulis rate M )

.

.

Chapter 5 , readers semua..

Hohoho,Aoi lagi bersyukur nih,chapter lalu typonya gak banyak-banyak amat kayak chapter

1-3 (sujud syukurrr!)

Mwehehehe,kayaknya chapter 4 rada GJ yaa?

Salahkan Aoi yang sukanya nulis hal GJ -_-

Ya sudah,daripada Aoi makin _absurd_ mendingan kita melanjutkan fic ini yang sudah chapter 5!Ayo maju-maju ayo maju-maju ayo maju-majuuuuuu!

**CHAPTER 5**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu,semenjak kencan pertama dua pasangan palsu yang tergolong setengah gagal itu (iya bagian saling bikin cemburu dan pembalasan itu tidak pantas masuk ke kategori KENCAN!)

Naruto duduk termangu di kursi belajarnya,besok adalah hari Senin,hari dimana ia akan membuat panggung,pekerjaan yang biasa sih untuk pengurus OSIS sepertinya,yang membuatnya spesial adalah dia akan membuat dan mendekorasi panggung bersama SASUKE.

Emmh,tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak membuat kekacauan.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan meraih HP nya.

Dengan semangat ia buka akun FB nya dari smartphonenya itu.

Mengetikkan status:

Besok lho,yang pengurus OSIS!Pulang jam 4!Siap-siap bersenang-senang yaa!^o^ Terutama pengurus baru,rasakan serunya sama kita-kita,yaa? – bersama Uchiha Sasuke dan 37 lainnya (widih banyak ya,yaiyalah kelas 7 ada 28 ditambah kelas 8 ada 15 (termasuk Naru) ,dari kelas 8 ada yang udah lama (kayak Naru,Neji,dan Sasu) yang jadi kandidat calon KetOS,tapi yang kepilih Neji,Naruto jadi sekertaris 1 (dah pada tau kann),Sasuke bendahara 1,kalau kayak wakil ketua sih,anak kelas 7 yang juga jadi kandidat,lagian Naru juga enggak mau katanya,soalnya dia mau agak ,tetep aja gak santai-santai banget,soalnya dia juga bagian dari pengurus harian OSIS.

Drrtt..drrtt..

Karena Naruto men-_silent _HP nya,maka dari itu HP nya bergetar (?) EEAA,ada SMS.

**_From:Sasuke-Teme_**

Tumben,nandain aku di status mu :v

O iya!Halo,kangen ya sama aku?

Naruto sweatdrop sendiri baca SMS dari teman sebangkunya di kelas itu.

Dengan sigap,Naruto membalas:

**_To:Sasuke-Teme_**

Ya,gak apa-apa kan?Hakku itu (bukan Haku-senpai lo!)

Halo juga :p tumben mau bilang halo enggak HN keramatmu itu! :D

Kangen?GALAU!GA Lah yAU!

Uchiha GeeR -_-

Beberapa saat kemudian,Sasuke membalas:

**_From:Sasuke-Teme_**

Ya gak apa-apa kok...-_-

Gitu aja dibilang Hak..

Haku pacarnya Zabuza anak SMA berandalan itu?Hfftt..

Ya sini tak kasihnya : HN! , Puas gak nih?

Katanya Itachi-nii salam buat Kurama-nee !

Naruto membatin sendiri,'Apa bener,ini Sasuke yang ngetik?'

Tanpa ba bi bu,Naruto membalas,

**_To:Sasuke-Teme_**

Ok,kusampein salamnya,nanti :v

Eh,Sas!Situ kok jadi GJ sih?

Ketularan aku yaa? :)) #ngarep

Beberapa waktu kemudian,Sasuke membalas:

**_From:Sasuke-Teme_**

Hn. Ini UCHIHA SASUKE !Nyata Dobe -_-

Waiya... kamu kan sumber dari ke-GJ an 8 – G ! Ngerasa gak sih? :p

Gak usah diarepin sudah terjadi,Dobe -_-

Main Line yuk atau apalah chattingan,aku bosen. Gak ada penolakan

Muncul perempatan di jidat Naruto,bisa-bisanya si pantat ayam ini mengejeknya?

Tapi waktu baca bagian terakhir dari SMS itu Naruto sweatdrop dan membatin,'Dia benar-benar Sasuke!'

Naruto membuka aplikasi di HP nya,lalu meng-chat Sasuke#GJ nya yo GJ nya -_-

**Namikaze Naruu **Hoi Sasuke-chan ^0^

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn. Naruto-kun -_-

**Namikaze Naruu **Loh?Kok kebalik xD

**Uchiha Sasuke **Nah,situ yang main balik-balik kok -_-

**Namikaze Naruu **Ya udah,daripada main balik-balik ayo main petak umpet ! :))

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn -_- Sorry,males akunya -_-

**Namikaze Naruu **Wussh!Bahkan pasang dua muka datar!You're amazing Uchiha

**Uchiha Sasuke **Aku gituloh #alaydikit

**Namikaze Naruu **Ya ya ya,sumber ALAY di 8 – G kan Ino,temennya pink devil

**Uchiha Sasuke ** Hn?Pink devil?

**Namikaze Naruu **Sakura-jidat dari gua iblis!Sainganku dari dulu hih banget aku -_-

**Uchiha Sasuke **Anggota Sasuke FG ?

**Namikaze Naruu **Anak pintar! :p yap dia fansmu tuh!Kumpulan cewek GANAS

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn. Ya gitu deh anak GJ yang nyasar ke komunitas Sasuke hemph apaan cb?

**Namikaze Naruu **Sabar. Teme. Besok masuk lo. Semangat ! :))

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn

**Namikaze Naruu **Udah dulu ya,Teme :v aku mau melakukan hal penting :3

**Uchiha Sasuke ** Hn.

Naruto menutup aplikasi tadi.

Sebenarnya,dia seneng habis chatting sama Sasuke.

Dengan riang,ia mengambil diarynya,,

_Dear:Diary_

_Ugwaaahh!Today i'm very very very #ehem happy!_

_Tadi SMS-an sama Sasuke,terus chatiingan ^0^ Sughoiiii!_

_Dia jadi kayak punya perhatian khusus ehem ke aku #bukanGRlhoya_

_Soalnya biasanya dia SMS selalu tentang OSIS ^3^,aku kan jadi BT -_-_

_Ternyata dia bisa GJ juga ya.._

_Padahal Uchiha lhoo!_

_Tapi gak apa-apalah dia kan orang yang kusuka,jadi harus kuterima apa adanya!_

_Tapi permainannya kan belum GAME OVER ! Gimana ya caranya? :?_

_Hahaha ! Jalanin dulu aja,lagian aku dah PDKT kan sama Sasuke?_

_Tapi dia punya RIN -_-_

_Trus aku haus gimanaaa?_

_Salam FRUSTASI,_

_Namikaze Naruto :v_

Naruto menutup diarynya.

Jam menunjukkan oukul 6 sore pasti akan terdengar..

"NARUTO!MAKAN MALAM SIAPPP!"suara cetar membahana Kushina.

Naruto sweatdrop,

'Hadehh'batinnya.

Dengan setengah berlari,Naruto ke ruang makan.

"Mana 2 orang berisik itu?"tanya Minato.

"Latihan akting drama mungkin"jawab Naruto.

"Hm?Drama apa?"Minato belum mengerti.

"Pentas seni 3 hari full di SMA,anak SMP boleh lihat. Dan selama dua minggu KBM libur. Parahnya,aku harus urus ini itu di sekolah karena aku pengurus OSIS"jawab Naruto sambil curcol.

"Ohh,aku mengerti"kata Minato akhirnya,daripada Naruto nambah banyak curcolannya.

Makan malam keluarga Namikaze diwarnai kebisingan,habis Kushina yang nuntun-nuntun Naruto tambah makannya,Kushina bilang,Naruto itu terlalu kurus,padahal Kushina memasak sayur,makanan yang paling dibenci Naruto.,padahal Kushina memasak sayur,makanan yang paling dibenci Naruto.

Usai makan malam,Naruto ke kamarnya,ssst!Dia mau belajar!Readers tenang ya.#alay

~Sasuke's Home #eehh

Nampaknya,keluarga Uchiha sudah selesai makan malam.

Yang dilakukan Sasuke?

Ngehitung uang,soalnya buat dana beli ini-itu,Cuma sebagian,soalnya sebagian lagi dibawa sama bendahara 2.

Kepalanya udah pusing,ngitungin duit sebanyak itu,nah loh,setengah aja banyak apalagi full?

Itachi lewat kamar Sasuke,dan gak sengaja liat otoutonya lagi itung duit.

"Hoi!Uang kas tuh?"tanyanya.

Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dah selesai ngitung?"tanya Itachi. Lagi.

"Hn. Begitulah. Mau kusimpan"jawab Sasuke datar.

Itachi ber-ooh ria.

"Oy,Sasuke"panggil Itachi.

"Hn?"balas Sasuke.

"Umm...gak jadi deh,lupa mau ngomong apa"kata Itachi sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya Sasuke.

Kemudian,Sasuke sibuk lagi deh#brak

Back To Naruto's Home

Selesai belajar,Naruto nyempetin buka laptop (kami-sama andai hifup author seenak ini,belajar terus main laptop-Ara,author kan nggak punya laptop?-pinjem kakak :p)

Page facebook lagi,anak jaman sekarang -,-

Eh,lihat!Ada group FG nya Sasuke,Naruto jawsdrop liat nama grupnya,gimana enggak nama grup aja gini:

**Fansnyah Sasukieehh Claloedanclamanyakhakhan Caiianksama Sasukiee – kunn**

'Eh,buset!Panjang kali ini nama!'inner Naruto.

Bandingin sama nama grup FB nya Naruto (FanBoys)

**Naruto-Chan Lovers (Naruto Lovers)**

Jauh banget...

Ternyata benar..

Anak cewek yang masuk ke grup FG Sasuke adalah alay.

Naruto ngintip-ngintip yang masuk Grup itu,eh nemu FB nya Sakura,oh oh oh nama FB nyaa:

**Haroeno Sakur'ah ShieeAnakz Kelasz 8 Gheh Yank claloe Cantiiqqq**

OMG,Author jatuh pingsan liat ke-alayannya.

Eh,Naruto malah...

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!NAMA MACAM APA ITU HAH?!"tawanya kayak anak gila.

Naruto akhirnya semalem itu bongkar pasang facebook.

Dan ngepost kiriman ke dinding akun-akun facebook yang meng-like statusny a tadi,pegel,yang ngelike 90+,yup!Naruto itu famous,walau dia gak ngerasa.

Jam 22.00,Naruto go to mimpi -'

BESOKNYAAAA~~

Jam 06.00 waktu setempat

Naruto sudah bersiap ke sekolah.

Rok biru kotak-kotak,kemeja putih,dasi biru kehijauan dan jas warna biru sudah ia kenakan.

Tak lupa,nametag dan pin yang bertuliskan 'OSIS' juga sudah dikenakannya.

Ada yang spesial kalau jadi sekertaris OSIS,mereka mendapat kalung berliontin pensil mini,sebenarnya lucu sih buat Naruto,tapi kadang dia males make juga,sampe pernah diseret Sasuke Cuma buat pake -_-

Setelah memakai bandana untuk menghiasi rambutnya yang lurus itu.

Naruto turun ke bawah (soalnya kamar Naruto ada di lantai 2)

Pergi ke ruang makan bersama tas skolah #eeeh_abaikan

Naruto beranjak ke ruang makan,sarapan pagi

Sandwich menghiasi pagi ini,yeay.

"Naru,susu vanilanya diminum dong?"kata Kushina.

"Kaasan aku sukanya susu coklat"tolak Naruto.

"Anak manja,minum yang ada kaleee"kata Kyuubi dengan nada menyuruh.

Naruto mendengus kesal,tapi ya akhirnya dia minum juga susu vanila itu.

Lagi,Naruto naik sepeda,alasannya sederhana,nanti kalau waktunya pulang dan dijemput,dia nggak bisa bersenang-senang..Anak jaman sekarang mah main terus kerjaannya :D

At Konoha School

**Penjelasan:Konoha School adalah sekolah tingkat SMP-SMA ,karena itulah Naru dan Kyuu+Kurama bisa satu sekolah**

Back to Story

"OHAYOU MINNA-SAN!"seru Naruto begitu sampai di kelas 8 – G.

"Eh apa itu?"tanya Naruto saat melihat mading baru saja diperbaharui.

"Weh"gumam Naruto sambil membaca.

**G – Force ! (We Are Ghe ;D)**

**Hai minna yang baca ! Aku akan memberi tahu tentang G – Force ini!**

**G – Force akan menjadi nama resmi kelas kita ;) Okay?**

**G – Force : Pasukan anak 8 – Ghe (alay dikit yok?) yang isinya anak kece,pinter,cerdas ajalah :p,dan ples ples ++++++ semuanya,cantik n ganteng,dan heboohh !**

**Followww !: (lambang 'at' pada twitter) WeAre_Ghe nama twitter tuh...**

**Nama pengguna sih: G-ForceClass**

**Oke salaammm yaaa !**

**By:Namikaze Naruto :D **

Naruto hanya bisa cengok...itu kan tylisan dipapan tulis kemarin yang dia tulis,,,kok bisa-bisanya pindah di kertas begitu?Kerjaan sapa nih?Pake nama Naruto lagi =.=

'Sialan tuh orang'batin Naruto.

Sasuke udah duduk manis di bangku sebelah Naruto,waktu liat tampang Naruto udah kayak baju kusut.

"Hei,Dobe. Mukamu kenapa?Belum disetrika?"canda Sasuke.

Naruto mencueki Sasuke.

Yang dicueki diem aja.

Pukul 07.15,kebanyakan anak SMP pergi ke gedung SMA untuk sekedar melihat PenSi atau merecoki kakaknya yang juga bersekolah disini.

Tidak untuk pengurus OSIS,mereka harus mempersiapkan ini selama 5 hari ,hari Sabtu harus kelar semuanya,dan hari itu adalah pendaftaran peserta lomba-lomba hufft!Melelahkan.

Naruto masuk ke decorate team,tim yang mendekorasi beberapa panggung,bersama Sasuke dan beberapa rekannya yang lain.

Tapi,ada satu tugas lumayan berat,membuat panggung untuk promosi ekstra Lukis itu cukup melelahkan.

Naruto dan belasan orang lain yang juga pengurus OSIS medirikan panggung itu,walau mini tetap harus terlihat perfect!Karena itulah tugas ini jadi sulit.

Butuh 2 jam untuk membuat panggung itu,lama ya?

Jam 11.00,waktunya istirahat.

Naruto membeli minuman dingin,untuknya dan Sasuke.

"Nih"ujarnya menyodorkan minuman itu.

"Hn. Arigato"balas Sasuke menerima minuman itu.

Dan mereka pun minum bersama *Kyaaa!So sweet duduk satu bangku gitu mana rapet pula-jaraknya cuman sedikit-*

Rin sama Obito?Jangan tanya...mereka berdua di SMA nonton PenSi -_-

Jam demi jam berlalu sekarang jam 14.00,dan itu baru beberapa panggung,belum stand,tenda darurat,dan stand khusus pengurus OSIS buat istirohat!

Yup sangat sibuk jika kau menjadi pengurus OSIS ;)

"Hoy!Dobe!Ayo beli cat!"seru Sasuke.

"Hmm?Nanti sajalah"bantah Naruto malas.

"Hussh!Jangan gitu ayookk!Nanti Neji marah"balas Sasuke melas #what?#

"Hmh,,!ya udah deh,aku ikut"kata naruto akhirnya.

Akhirnya dua manusia itu berjalan ke toko cat,tentu mau beli cat!

Naruto menunggu diluar sampai Sasuke selesai belanja catnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Nih,bawa"suruh Sasuke seenak jidat.

PLAK

Naruto menjitak jidat yang sudah seenaknya itu#hah?Author mulai-_-#

"Kamu kirain aku babumu apah?Minta tolong gitu,jangan perintah!"protes Naruto.

"Ya sudah,tolong,jadi kan?"balas Sasuke datar tapi matanya terus menjerit,'SAKITT!' gitu?

Naruto mendengus,tapi tetap melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Duuh!Berat banget nihhh,,,hah!Mana panas pula"keluh Naruto.

"Tsh!Berheti ngeluh Dobe"Sasuke sebenernya juga panas(?)

Naruto tambah mrengut -_-

Dan setelah melalui gurun pasir yang panas,mereka pun sampai di sekolah tercintanya :p

Dan disana ada papan besaaaarrr banget?

"APAAN NIH MAKSUDNYAA?"tanya Naruto.

"Itu background panggung kedua itu,,terbesar kedua!Panggung utama digital"jawab Sasuke.

"WHAT?KITA NGECAT INI TEME?"Naruto histeris.

"Hn. Tapi nggak semua"jawab Sasuke calm down.

"Hooh~Syukurlahh"Naruto sujud syukur.

"Nah ayo mulai"kata Sasuke.

Dan mereka dan teman temannya pun bekrja keras untuk membuat background yang bagus nan indah dipandang,walau bau catnya enggak banget.

Naruto mengecat bagian-bagian itu dengan Sasuke,bergantian dengan teman-teman yang lain pastinya.

15.30

Masih banyak yang belum selesai,termasuk background tersebut.

Mereka pun terus bekerja keras demi hasil yang memuaskan.

Dan akhirnya 30 menit berlalu jam 16.00 waktunya pulangg!

Sekolah sudah sepi,kan udah pada pulang,Cuma beberapa aja yang masih di sekolah,mungkin ada urusan? Hmm.. maybe ya?

Naruto melangkah ke aula,mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh disana.

"Narutoo"panggil seseorang.

"Ehm?Hinata?Ada apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Tidak pulang bareng yuk?"ajak Hinata itu.

"Umm..okay yukk!"balas Naruto.

Dann,apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**TBC**

Huaah selesai jugaaa ~

Ettoo~~Maaf ya Aoi update telat :'(

Soalnya,komputer yang ada datanya ini di service dulu -_-

Mau pake laptop kakak,gak ada datanyaaa.. Huaaa

Aoi nyesel banget...

Hmm mungkin Aoi gak janji bakal update kilat yaa~

Pelajaran sudah dimulai :'(

Sampai ketemu di chapter 6 ^^

Salam,

**AOI UZUMAKI**


	6. Chapter 6

PROBLEM

.

.

.

AOI UZUMAKI^^

.

.

.

..

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Genre:Oplosan! :p

.

.

Rated nya demi tuhaaann!Masih **T**!

Hahahay!Bertemu lagi dengan saya..author yang cetar membahana! -_- Dengan ke GJannya akan mempersembahkan chapter 6 yang telat updatenya..!

Ehehe..maaf Aoi apdetnya kelamaan yak?Ya gitu deh... Aoi sibuk sekolah lagii!

Oke mungkin chapter 6 juga nggak panjang-panjang amat,soalnya Aoi ngetik Cuma kalau sempat hhuhuhu...maklumin ya?

Oke fast and furious aja!#eeh?

Langsung lanjut deh..

**CHAPTER 6 !**

**BEWARE!OOC GJ ANEH GAK NYAMBUNG DAN KAWAN KAWAN! JIKA SAKI BERLANJUT SALAHKAN AOI!**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama,ke tempat parkir sepeda.

Naruto memilih melewati jalan pintas,jalan yang gelap dan sempit,membuat Hinata bergidik.

"Narut-chan"panggilnya.

"Yap?"balas Naruto.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kita lewat jalan umum saja?"tanya Hinata gemetar.

"Alah!Jauh!Lewat sini aja,gak papa lagi!Gak ada hantu kok!"ujar Naruto menenagkan.

Hinata hanya menurut saja dan mengekor Naruto.

Naruto berjalan santai,sementara Hinata dengan takut-takut melangkah.

SET

Naruto merasakan ada yang lewat di dekat sini.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Anoo,,ada apa Naru-chan?"tanya Hinata ngeri.

"Haha!Ie!Perasaanku saja kok"Naruto mencoba bicara dengan tenang.

Mereka pun berjalan lagi.

Naruto mendapati sesuatu melintas di dekat mereka,merinding juga sih.

"Hinata,sepertinya jalan disana agak jauh lagi deh,,balik yuk sebelum..KYAA!"Naruto terpekik saat ada yang menarik tangannya kebelakang.

Hinata kaget setengah mati mendapati Naruto sudah tidap pada tempatnya tadi.

"Aduh"gumam Naruto saat terjatuh atau sengaja dibuat jatuh?

"Ittei!Hei sapa sih kamu?"tanya Naruto jengkel.

"Narutooo"panggil suara itu.

Naruto gelagapan sendiri,huaaa ini sudah gelap banget!

'Itu suara cewek!Iya!Siapa ya?Hantu kah?Suster ngesoott?Ara~enggak mungkin ini kan sekolah bukan rumah sakit!Siswi ngesot atau guru ngesot?Ah!Satpam ngesot!'Naruto justru mikir yang ngesot-ngesot!

"Narutooo"suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Apaa?"Naruto jengkel juga dipanggil mulu gak nunjukkin raga asli pemilik suara itu.

"Kau tau siapa aku?"tanya sang suara misterius.

Naruto cengok,'pertanyaan macam apa itu?'batinnya.

"Mungkin kamu penunggu ya?Hiih!Udah hus hus pergi sana!Aku bacain ayat kursi loh!"ancam Naruto.

Twitch!

Muncul perempatan di dahi sang pemilik suara misterius.

"Hei masa kamu enggak kenal aku sih?Bohong banget tau!"seru suara itu marah.

"Weh!Aku nih tipe yang nggak ngurus suara eh?"Naruto malah bingung.

"Aku..."raga sang pemilik suara mulai terlihat.

Kaki jenjang yang putih,tubuh yang em maaf ya?Menarik(?) dan surai pink.

"Ohh!Ne..ehh..Sakura toh!"kata Naruto.

"Akhirnya,kau tau"balas Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Heh..."bisiknya.

GREP

Tangan Naruto sudah dikunci oleh Ino.

PLAK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi tan Naruto,membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"JAUHI SASUKE-KUN!"serunya kemudian.

Naruto terdiam dan menunduk ke bawah.

"KAU DENGAR PECUNDANG?JAUHI SASUKE-KUN MULAI SEKARANG!"seru Sakura lagi bahkan lebih keras.

Naruto memjamkan matanya.

"Kenapa.."

"KENAPA..."

"KENAPA KALIAN YANG BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPANYA MELAKUKAN INI HAH?RIN-SENPAI YANG SUDAH JADI PACARNYA SAJA TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN INI!KALIAN ITU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPANYA SASUKE!"seru Naruto marah.

Sakura dan Ino terbelalak,mereka tertohok mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Ino melepaskan Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto pergi.

Perlahan bulir air mata jatuh dari mata Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat parkir.

Mendapati Hinata yang menangis dan TenTen yang menenagkannya.

"Hinata"panggil Naruto pelan.

Hinata melebarkan matanya.

"Naru-chan?Kamu enggak apa-apa kan?Hiks..aku khawatir banget sama kamu!"katanya seraya memeluk Naruto.

"Aku nggak papa kok,ayo pulang"ajak Naruto.

Sasuke tiba-tiba melintas dan melirik Naruto yang telah selesai berpelukan dengan Hinata.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke menemukan sudut bibir Naruto terdapat memar keunguan.

"Hei Naruto"panggilnya.

"Oh?Sasuke"balas Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Apanya?Enggak ada kok"jawab Naruto bbong.

"Bohong!Ini kenapa?"Sasuke menunjuk sudut bibir Naruto.

"Ehh?"Naruto sidikit merona.

"Hayo kenapa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Ah,nanti aja chatting ya"Naruto udah gak tahan nahan buat gak blushing.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Hinata mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Naru-chan ada apa sama Sasuke-kun?"tanya Hinata.

BLUSH!

Naruto blushing seketika.

"Enggak kok haha!Apaan sih kamu?"balas Naruto.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara pulang barengnya.

~Sasuke~

Menghela nafas panjang.

"Kok kamu tega bohongin aku gini?"gumamnya galau.

Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu di memo ponselnya,

~Naruto~

Hanya butuh beberapa saat saja,Naruto sudah sampai di rumah dengan lesu.

Setelah mandi,Naruto mengambil gitarnya lalu bernanyi...

_Jangan sembunyi_  
_Kumohon padamu jangan sembunyi_  
_Sembunyi dari apa yang terjadi_  
_Tak seharusnya hatimu kau kunci_

_Bertanya_  
_Cobalah bertanya pada semua_  
_Disini ku coba untuk bertahan_  
_Ungkapkan semua yang ku rasakan_

_Kau acuhkan aku_  
_Kau diamkan aku_  
_Kau tinggalkan aku _  
_Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku_  
_Hapuskan tentang dia_  
_Ku ingin ku lupakannya_

_Jangan sembunyi_  
_Kumohon padamu jangan sembunyi_  
_Sembunyi dari apa yang terjadi_  
_Tak seharusnya hatimu kau kunci_

_Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku_  
_Hapuskan tentang dia_  
_Hapuskan memoriku tentangnya_  
_Hilangkanlah ingatanku_  
_Jika itu tentang dia_  
_Ku ingin ku lupakannya_

_Hooooooo..._  
_Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku_  
_Hapuskan tentang dia_  
_Hapuskan memoriku tentangnya_  
_Hilangkanlah ingatanku_  
_Jika itu tentang dia_  
_Ku ingin ku lupakannya_

_Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku_  
_Hapuskan tentang dia_  
_Ku ingin ku lupakannya_

_Kau acuhkan aku_  
_Kau diamkan aku_  
_Kau tinggalkan aku_

Kesannya seperti Naruto lagi galau banget...

Kasian banget ya?

'Huft!Kenapa kesannya ucapanku tadi membuat aku seperti ingin jauh-jauh dari Sasuke sih?Arggh!Aku masih mencintainya kan?'inner Naruto.

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi,SMS

**_From:Sasuke-Teme_**

Hoi,utang cerita...

Naruto menghela nafas,ugh!kenapa dia harus SMS disaat seperti ini sih?Menyebalkan!

**_To:Sasuke-Teme_**

Enggak tadi aku Cuma kepeleset aja terus jatuh,aduh sakit jariku masihan hehe,ngilu gitu,maaf ya. Bye

Naruto berbohong. Lagi

**_From:Sasuke-Teme_**

Oh... Bye.

Naruto menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.."gumamnya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Naruto berdiri tegak di depan gambar background yang setengah rampung itu,mencari apakah ada kesalahan di gambarnya atau apalah.

Tiba-tiba...

DUAGH!

"Ittai!-Apaan?"ujar Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA!"terlihat geng Sakura,Ino dan Amaru.

Yap,mereka melemparkan bola dan mengenai Naruto tepat di kepalanya.

Naruto menunduk kesal,permpatan muncul di dahi Naruto,aura hitam mulai terasa di sekelilingnya.

"Aku...sudah tidak tahann!"geramnya sambil mengambil kembali bola itu.

"HYAAHHH!"Naruto melemparkan bola itu sekuat tenaga,dan terjadilah adegan slowmotion.

Rekan OSIS Naruto melongo semua melihat adegan kemarahan Naruto yang sudah seperti amukan bijuu?

DUAGH,BUAGH,DUGH

Dan tepat sasaran!Ayeyee!

Kepala Sakura dan gengnya terkena telak!

"Hiiihhh!"geram Sakura.

"Ciiaaatttt!"Sakura melempar lagi.

Semua menghindar,termasuk Naruto dan...

Eeehh?

Kena..

Kena..

Kena..

Kyuubi?

Kyuubi terjengkang kebelakang dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelasin.

Sakura kaget.

Naruto melongo.

Neji cengok.

Sasuke mendelik kaget.

"Ittai"Kyuubi megangin kepalanya.

"Kyuu-NII!"seru Naruto panik,bisa dijitak dia nanti.

Dahi Kyuubi memerah,kena bola yang dilempar pake full power (?)

Kyuubi murka?Enggak soalnya yang kena itu mukanya juga,alhasil dia dapet mimisan juga.

Dan

BRAK!

Saking perihnya tuh muka sampe tiduran di tanah (?)

"Waa!Oiii!Jidat!Tanggung jawab noh!Aniki aku jadi begituu!"seru Naruto murka.

"No No No!"tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

Naruto murka pakek banget,dihampirinya geng itu lalu...

"TANGGUNG JAWAB GAKKK?"seru Naruto dengan rambut seperti Kushina kalau murka.

Eh,Kyuubinya bangun!

"Aduduh!Gila anak SMP mainnya tawuran ye elo padaaa!"oke Kyuubi mulai murka.

Naruto mangap,telat!Kyuubi bisa ceramah kasar disini nih.

"Niisan juga sih!Ngapain disini coba ah!"bantah Naruto.

"Niatnya sih mau ngecek soalnya anak SMA juga disuruh bantu-bantu,eh malah aku dilempar bola!Gak suka ya ama aku?"kata Kurama.

Naruto bingung mau alesan apa,itu kan salah dia sama Sakura,pake tawuran segala,gini deh jadinya.

"Ahhaaa!Enggak kok kita nganu..itu..ehem...nganu eh"Naruto tergagap-gagap.

Kurama jawdrop.

'Duh nih tempat bikin gue sengakk!Kaelesssss'inner Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-kun!Kamu disini ya?Astaga hidung kamu kenapa?"tanya gadis bermabut merah,mendekati Kyuubi.

"Eh?Sarra?"gumam Kyuubi.

Sarra,rekan Kyuubi itu langsung membersihkan noda darah di hidung Kyuubi,Kyuubi mukanya merah dikit tuh yee..

Naruto senyum-senyum GJ,'hooho liat aja nanti!'innernya.

Kyuubi tersenyum,"Emm..Arigato ne!"katanya,Sarra malah blushing.

"Ekhem..ekhem"Naruto berdehem.

Sasuke yang ada di deket Naruto langsung jitak tuh orang.

"Ngerusak sinetron luh!"lanjutnya.

"Woles men"balas Naruto megangin jidatnya yang malang itu.

"Ehmm..Kyuubi-kun ayo kita pergi aja,di SMP kayaknya lancar-lancar aja kok"ajak Sarra.

Kyuubi menurut.

Naruto manyunin bibirnya,

'Kapan aku gitu yak?'innernya. ABG jaman sekarang gitu ah... kayak author banget wakakak :v

"Set ah!Naruchann!"panggil sebuah suara.

"Eh oh?Shioonn?"Naruto agak kaget.

"Hehe,maaf!Oh ya besok kita tampil dance loh,sama Yukata,Matsuri,Tenten,Hinata,aku mau kan?"tanya Shion.

"Umm..okelah...aku selo sih... -_-"balas Naruto.

"Latihan ya!Gimana ya?Umm...istirahatnya ok?"kata Shion,yang juga pengurus OSIS baru.

"Ok,deal!"balas Naruto.

Dan hari itu pun keringat berjatuhan (?)

Seharian itu mereka harus mengerjakan sebanter-banternya...

Setelah hari itu,hari-hari Naruto penuh dengan mendekorasi,bekerja,dan latihan dance.

Dan inilah hari Sabtu,pendaftaran lomba-lomba dan keesokan harinya adalah lombanya.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya,sudah mendaftarkan diri mereka dan kini tengah berdiskusi.

"Ara!Besok kita pakai baju apa bro?"tanya Naruto.

"Style anak sekolahan gimana?"usul Yukata.

"Eeh?"Naruto enggak dong.

"Jadi,ya kayak anak sekolahan biasa Cuma dimodifikasi"jawab Yukata.

"Umm..kayaknya bagus!Deal!"sahut Matsuri.

"Deal"timpal Shion,Hinata,dan Naruto.

"Naruto,ingat kan posisimu didepan?"kata Shion.

Naruto mengangguk,"Yha,kurasa aku hanya bisa berusaha"lanjutnya.

Shion sedikit menyeringai,'Tunggu hadiahmu Naru'innernya.

Hari Minggu alias H-1 Naruto cs berlatih untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan teteret...

Hari inilah yang paling ditunggu!SENIN!Yup PenSi,lomba,dan lain-lain.

Oh,ternyata Sakura cs juga ikut dance competition,oh oh oh...

Dan kini giliran Sakura cs

Style:Lebay

Kostum bayangkan!Norak ajalah...menurut readers tuh norak kayak gimana?Ya kalau sudah bayangkan saja Sakura cs kayak begitu.

Make up?Ketebelan.

Dan mereka nyanyi lagu Girls Generation – I Got A Boy...

Hasilnya?Amburadul dikit lah..

Dan penampilan selanjutnya masih bukan Naruto cs

Naruto deg-degan,pasalnya penampilan barusan bisa dibilang sangat menarik,dancenya juga kompak.

Sasuke bediri bersama beberapa temannya di dekat panggung,diam-diam Naruto curi pandang juga sih..

Oh iya acara pertama di hari ini memang kayak dance competition gitu deh,jadi wajar jika pagi-pagi gini Naruto udah tegang sendiri.

"Dan selanjutnya!Dari kelas 8 – G!Naruto,Tenten,Shion,Yukata,Matsuri,dan Hinata!"seru sang MC,Neji.

Naruto cs berjalan ke arah panggung.

Kelas 8 – G tepuk tangan sekeras-kerasnya,eiit!Sasuke masuk loh...hehehew...

Dan inilah style mereka,

Simple tapi keren dan terkesan cool,Naruto menggerai rambutnya dan memberi jepitan,Hinata hanya menambahkan bandana saja,Tenten merubah stylenya juga,Masturi,Yukata dan Shion hanya memberikan hiasan seperti pita saja.

Kostum?Bisa dibilang Ok..

Kemeja putih dibalut jacket,Naruto:biru,Hinata:Ungu,Tenten:Merah,Yukata:Hijau,Matsuri:Merah maroon,dan Shion:Hitam.

Rok hitam kotak-kotak dengan sepatu bot hitam,sarung tangan (kayak punya JKT 48).

Dan mereka pun menampilkan penampilan mereka...

Dengan lagu...

_ JKT~ 48!_

Majulah ke depan! (Got it!)  
Janganlah berhenti! (Got it!)  
Tujuan tempat matahari terbit  
Ayo langkah di jalan harapan

Penghalang adalah River! River! River!  
Dan Yang membentang River!  
Takdirnya! River! River! River!  
Akan diuji River!

Buanglah keraguanmu! Tunjukkan nyalimu!  
Jangan ragu! Skarang juga  
Satu langkah maju! Believe Yourself!

Ayo maju Majulah kedepan  
Sebrangi sungai!  
Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

Mimpi itu selalu Terlihatnya jauh  
Dan Jaraknya terasa tidak tercapai  
Batu di bawah kaki ayo Ambillah satu  
Jadilah nekat dan Coba lemparkan!

Tepat di depan matamu Ada sungai mengalir  
Luas... Sebuah sungai yang besar  
Walaupun gelap dan dalam  
Walaupun arusnya deras  
Tidak perlu ketakutan Walaupun kau terpisah  
Ya, tepian pasti ada  
Lebih percayalah pada dirimu

Di tengah Keg'lapan! Ayo terus Berenang!  
Janganlah Berbalik!  
Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

Bila merentangkan Tangan disana masa depan  
Jangan Menyerah untuk yang tidak tercapai  
Batu yang t'lah dilemparkan, mengabulkan impian  
Suara jatuhnya pun takkan terdengar

Di dalam hatimu juga Ada sungai mengalir  
Cobaan sungai berat dan pedih  
Walau tak berjalan baik  
Walau terkadang tenggelam  
Tak apa mengulang lagi  
Dan janganlah menyerah  
Disana pasti ada tepian  
Suatu saat kau pasti akan sampai

Get over it!  
River!

AH- AH- AH- AH- AH-  
Jangan alasan untuk diri sendiri!  
AH- AH- AH- AH- AH-  
Jika tak dicoba tak akan tahu  
AH- AH- AH- AH- AH-  
Tiada jalan selain maju (maju...) slalu (slalu...)  
Teruslah melangkah di jalan yang kau pilih!

Tepat di depan matamu Ada sungai mengalir  
Luas... Sebuah sungai yang besar  
Walaupun gelap dan dalam  
Walaupun arusnya deras (ayolah... ayolah... ayolah ayolah ayolah...)  
Tidak perlu ketakutan (Ho!...)  
Walaupun kau terpisah (Ho!...)  
Ya, tepian pasti ada  
Lebih percayalah pada dirimu

Di dalam hatimu juga Ada sungai mengalir  
Sungai keringat dan air mata  
Walaupun kau pernah gagal  
Walau dirimu terbawa arus (ayolah... ayolah... ayolah ayolah ayolah...)  
Tak apa terulang lagi (Ho!...)  
dan Janganlah mengeluh (Ho!...)  
Genggamlah selalu impianmu  
Sampai suatu saat mimpimu terkabul  
Ayo sebrangilah! You can do it!

Dance bisa dibilang sangat kompak,yup inilah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya...

"Arigatoo"kata mereka usai tampil.

Naruto segera turun dari panggung dengan wajah tegangnya.

"Rileks aja...Nih"kata sebuah suara menyodorkan minuman.

"Wahaa!Makasih..Sasuke?"balas Naruto sambil menerima minuman dari orang yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Hn"balas Sasuke.

"Peanmpilan mu bagus.."puji Sasuke.

"Iya,tidak sepertimu yang duduk saja kan?"goda Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memasang absurd face (?)

Dan mereka pun minum bersama (?)

"Naru,aku ada hadiah buat kamu"kata Shion tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang itu kan 10 Oktober?"tanya Shion.

"Yo a!Kenapa?"Naruto berbunga-bunga tuh..

"HBD ya?Sini deh ikut aku..."ajak Shion.

Naruto menurut.

"Loh kenapa?Ada apa nih?Kok kita kebelakang panggung?"tanya Naruto.

"Nih!"Shion menyodorkan gitar oranye milik Naruto.

"Nah,apa?"Naruto enggak ngerti juga.

"Hm..liat aja deh.."balas Shion.

Neji berdiri diatas panggung.

"Yap!Hari ini ada penampilan tambahan!Dari pengurus OSIS kita yang lagii..ULANG TAHUNN!Yeay!Ucapin HBD ya ke sekertaris 1 kita yang baik hati ini,NAMIKAZE NARUTO!Akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita semua.

Naruto tercengang.

"What?Aku belum latihan!"bantah Naruto.

"Nggak usah latihan ah..kamu kan suka nyanyii"Tenten membantu Shion menyeret Naruto ke arah panggung.

Naruto sudah berdiri diatas panggung.

"Nyanyi aja ya?"bisik Shion.

Naruto menghela nafas,lalu mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan,ia memainkan gitarnya,lalu bernyanyi..

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's alright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on , someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's alright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you on  
You're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everything's alright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe  
In the gift of a friend_

Dan lagu Demi Lovato – Gift Of A Friend sukses dinyanyikan Naruto dengan suara emas yang ia miliki,para siswa bertepuk tangan sambil berseru,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" dan semacam itu.

Naruto cukup terharu juga,temennya udah siapin ini semua buat dia!Hmm...

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dari belakang panggung,dann...

**TBC**

Oke sekian chapter 6 ya...

Tunggu next chapter 7 aja deh...

Wkwk,semoga lebih baik ne?

Okay please review my fic!

**AOI UZUMAKI**


	7. Chapter 7

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki yang GJ!^^

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Genre:Biasalah!OPLOSAN mode!

.

.

.

Rated:Demi tuhan!Masih **T!**

.

.

Holaa!Aoi disinii!#gaknanyabanget#

Mwehehehe...chapter 6 sangat aneh ?

Mungkin aja ya?

Oke next chapter 7!

**CHAPTER 7**

**BEWARE!OOC,ABAL,GARING,TYPO,DeeLeL,jika sakit berlanjut salahkan Aoi (?)**

Naruto memandangi pemandangan dihadapannya,riuh sekali,padahal ini masih jam 9.30 pagi,tapi teriakannya kayak malem tahun baru (?)

GELAP

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto tepat beberapa detik lalu.

Ada yang menutup matanya,hingga yang terlihat hanyalah gelap.

"Ihh..siapa sih?"keluh Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian,terdengar suara jeritan para gadis yang emmhh..envy?

Perlahan,cahaya mulai terlihat lagi,sesuai kata ibu Kartini,'Habis gelap terbitlah terang'oke,abaikan.

"Happy Birthday,Dobe-chan..."kata suara dibelakang Naruto.

Perkataan simple penuh arti tersebut sukses membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

Naruto langsung saja menghadap ke belakang.

"Tee..teme?"Naruto tergagap.

"Hn. Kau kira siapa hayoo?"goda Sasuke.

Naruto membuang muka,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah blushing akut (?) Kalau dia Hinata,pasti sudah pingsan di TKP.

"Ya gimana ya?Umm,kalauyang manggil aku dobe Cuma kan kamu?"Naruto berkata dengan kosakata yang buruk pakek banget.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Segitu gugupnya berduaan di panggung,eh?"bisik Sasuke yang membuat Naruto memerah.

Fans Sasuke dan Naruto njerit-njerit GJ,bahkan nyampek bentrokan mendadak.

"Kyaaa!Si Naruto itu!"seru Sakura.

"Dasar Sasukee ituu!"seru salah seorang Naruto FB,namanya Lee.

Sakura berteriak pada Naruto FB,"APAAN NYALAHIN SASUKE-KUN HAH?"

Tak mau kalah Naruto FB balas teriak,"SITU JUGA NYALAHIN NARU-CHAN!"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang menjadi bahan tawuran hanya diam 1000 bahasa,cengok.

Dan

3

2

1

BUAGH,DUAK,DUARRR

Perang dunia Naruto ke-5?#itubedaalur-_-

Ehem perang dunia pun terjadi pemirsa,yap..ayo lempar sandal dan sepatumu!

Kalau gini haduh..hancur sudah festival yang susah-susah disiapin ini.

Naruto mendecih kesal melihat kelakuan dua kubu ini...

TRING

Kepala Naruto mengeluarkan bohlam lampu (?) Waw,energi alternatif rupanya.

Naruto melangkah ke backstage lalu mengatur musik..

Beberapa saat kemudian,Naruto kembali lagi ke panggung,Sasuke juga masih disitu.

Naruto bertepuk tiga kali.

Sang DJ,Gaara mulai memainkan musik.

Apa lagunya?

"Minna-san!KEEP SMILEE!"seru Naruto.

Sasuke melongo.

Yang lagi tawuran ikut siap joged.

Pada tau kan joged apa?

Yep joged caisar hohohoh!

Dan sedetik kemududian,semua sudah asik berjoged,Sasuke?Kembali ke backstage -_-

Naruto ternyata jago juga yang kayak begituan,wkwkwk suka nonton YKS ya? -_-

Gaara aja ikutan joged loh... xDWehehe,asek asek joss! xD

Sepertinya author agak keluar jalur deh.. :p

SKIP TIME ~selesai jogedd!~

Sasuke naik ke panggung lagi,aaa!bawa bunga guys!

Sasuke muncul dari belakang Naruto dan...

"Ehem,Naruto"panggil Sasuke menyembunyikan bunga mawarnya di balik badannya.

"Ya?"balas Naruto.

"Soal jadian yang dulu maaf ya,itu enggak sengaja dan Cuma iseng jadi sekarang..."

Naruto menunggu kelanjutan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Jadi sekarang aku mau nyatain yang sebenernya,aku pengen jadian itu jadian yang serius,bukan akting atau apalah,aku ingin jadian yang benar-benar serius..ah..maksudku...ck...sudah...aku menyukaimu,Naruto"kata Sasuke memberi kesimpulan.

Naruto menganga,lalu tertawa garing.

"Haha!Jangan bercanda,Temee!".

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"balas Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam.

"Kukira kau ada hubungan.."kata Naruto lirih.

"Aish!Percaya banget sama yang gituan"balas Sasuke.

"Maksudnya aku tukang gosip gitu!"balas Naruto.

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto,membuat Naruto merona.

"Lupakan. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?Aku enggak playboy kok!Itu Cuma sandiwara"kata Sasuke.

Naruto bersemu.

"Maaf aku enggak mau.."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku enggak mau kehilangan kesempatan dan perasaanmu!So I say Yes"lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum,tulus,dihadapan Naruto dan disaksikan ratusan orang.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"seru Rin dan Obito dari belakang,manas-manasin,dan...ya pada nge-cie cie in juga.

"Hehehe!Naruto kita PUTUS aja deh sandiwaranya!"seru Obito.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Eak,eak,eheeww!"goda Shion,Matsuri,Yukata,dan Tenten.

"Apa siihh?"Naruto tambah merah mukanya.

Sasuke?Jangan tanya dia menyembunyikan ekpresinya dengan sempurna!

Dan hari itu dihabiskan dengan adegan cie cie.

Rin sama Obito jadian,jadi yap!akhir dari sandiwara hati ini pun usai.

NaruSasu?

Mereka lagi pulang bareng.

"Nah,sampe sini ya,Teme!Sampe ketemu besok ya.."kata Naruto saat sudah sampai de depan rumahnya.

"Astaga,teganya memanggilku Teme saat sudah seperti ini"Sasuke berlagak sedih,Naruto malah tertawa.

"Hei!Itu tidak lucu!Baka Dobe!"ejek Sasuke.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya,membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu,bodoh"ejek Sasuke. Lagi.

Naruto menjitak Sasuke.

"Tega bener jadi temen"kata Naruto sok dibuat sedih.

"Aku bukan temen,aku cowokmu"balas Sasuke dengan PDnya.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah : 3 gemes sama Sasuke.

"Ih kamu tuh ah..."Naruto manyun.

"Hem?Ganteng?"lagi-lagi Sasuke GR an.

"Idiihh!PD nya!"balas Naruto.

"Hm?Gitu ya?Oke lahh...aku pulang ya?Jangan kangen"kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto hanya memandang sekilas dengan wajah manisnya,lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto menutup pintu gerbangnya,"JANGAN HARAP,TEMEE!"serunya kemudian,pada Sasuke yang makin menjauh,namun Sasuke masih mendengar seruan Naruto,ia hanya tesenyum kecil.

Naruto memasuki kediamannya,sepi.

Ada memo di kulkas,Naruto pun membacanya:

_Naru-chan,Kaasan ada kepentingan mendadak,kamu jaga rumah ya,Kyuubi dan Kurama katanya pulang jam 4 sore,Thx_

_Kaasanmu , Kushina :)_

Naruto menghela nafas,

'Ck,wanita!Mungkin arisan atau nggosip sama tetangga'inner Naruto,padahal doi juga wanita kan?

Naruto mlelangkah ke kamarnya,sekarang pukul 15.05,kurang lebih 55 menit lagi Kyuubi dan Kurama akan pulang.

Naruto menghela nafas,sepi,itulah keadaan rumahnya saat ini.

'Harusnya aku milih ikut Hinata aja ke bazar buku huft'inner Naruto.

'Tapi aku benci buku juga'lanjut Naruto,#lha gimana tho?*author ngisruh*#

Naruto memilih mandi dan memainkan ponsel tersayangnya,walau Sasuke,kekasih tercintanya (Naru:ceritanya author iri nih?Gak punya cowok?/Aoi:-_-)

Hingga jam 16.00 pun tiba.

"TADAIMAAA!"seru suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto,eak,Kyuubi tuh yang teriakannya membahana ulala~ -_-

"Okaeri"balas Naruto,

"Lho?You dah pulang toh?I kira You pulang telat lagi?"Kyuubi ngomongnya gak jelas banget... pake acara 'I-You' segala padahal nilai bahasa inggrisnya latihan soal kemarin Cuma 5 hadeehh..(kyuu:kan persiapannya belom mateng,Thor -_-)

"I gak ada kerjaan!Ngapain coba I disekolah terus!Dan You jangan sok inggris deh ah"sindir Naruto.

"Wah,Killer Bee-sensei yang ngajarin kok,aku kan Cuma ikutin"Kyuubi balik jadi mode aslinya,nggak sok inggris gitu.

"Hu!Guru bacot gitu didengerin"balas Naruto sedikit mengejek.

Kyuubi mendelik mendengar ejekan Naruto,yang malah membuat Naruto terpingkal.

"Hu!Apa yang lucu?"tanya Kyuubi.

"Mukamu lahhh!"jawab Naruto,lalu tertawa.

"Ah,masa sih?"Kyuubi pundung dipojokan.

"Hu'um!Gitu aja gak tauu huuu!"Naruto memojokkan Kyuubi.

"Iye dah,up to you..."balas Kyuubi.

"Kurama-nee mana?"tanya Naruto.

"Beli hadiah perpacaran kamu"jawab Kyuubi.

"Ha?Apaan tuh perpacaran?"Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kan ada tuh perkawinan dari kata dasar kawin,berarti perpacaran adalah sebuah kata dari kata dasar pacar dan maksud saya adalah anda baru jadian"jelas Kyuubi GJ.

"Alasan anda tidak logis dan muter-muter"balas Naruto.

Kyuubi Cuma nyengir.

"Tadaima"kata Kurama.

Naruto dan Kyuubi yang lagi berantem gak jelas gak ndengerin,oops!Kurama murka.

"Hemm. Pantes aja,kok gak ada yang bales salamku hah?Dah gitu enak-enakan berantem disini ya?Bagus oo ya bagus!"aura hitam keluar dari Kurama.

Kyuubi dan Naruto berpandangan lalu menengok monster yang ada dihadapannya#AuthorDikeroyok#

Dan,alhasil,Kyuubilah yang mendapat benjolan di kepalanya.

"Hei!Kok Cuma aku hah?"protes Kyuubi gak terima.

"Kau kan kakak"balas Kurama tersenyum licik.

Kyuubi?Manyun is the best

"Nah,Naru-chan,liat deh,aku bawain coklat nih.."kata Kurama.

"Lolok"komen Kyuubi.

"Dasar!Jabrik keless!"balas Kurama.

Kyuubi hanya memalingkan wajahnya,dasar keles...

"Nah,buat kamu ya!Selamat berpacaran!Hohoho!Aku jadi jomblo haha"Kurama menyodorkan coklat yang tadi dibelinya kepada Naruto.

"Aku?"tanya Kyuubi manja.

"Kamu?Kapan kamu jadian?"balas Kurama agak nyindir.

Kyuubi manyun. Lagi.

"Eh,Kyuu-nii jangan lama-lama lo!Sarra-nee nunggu"goda Naruto.

Kyuubi men-deathglare Naruto.

Kurama?Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ngeliatnya.

"Duo Jones kembar"ejek Naruto.

"Hu!Mentang-mentang jadian sama si pantat ayam itu"balas Kyuubi.

"Ekhem. Jomblo gak papa kok. Malah gak sakit"sahut Kurama.

"Kurama,masa kamu trauma pacaran sih?Kan ada aku,bodyguard gratisan"balas Kyuubi.

"Ck. Laki-laki semuanya sama. Kecuali kamu,Kyuu. Gak ada yang ngerti perasaanku"bantah Kurama,GALAU karena pengalamannya dulu.

Kyuubi memandang Kurama dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto yang enggak tahu apapun memilih diam,takut mood Kurama nambah buruk lagi.

Padahal hati Naruto udah bertanya-tanya..

'Kurama-nee kenapa?' dan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Hey!Ayolah keep smile!Lagian ini hari bersejarah buat kamu kan,Naru?"Kurama tersenyum paksa.

Kyuubi dan Naruto ikut tersenyum,walau terpaksa juga.

Dengan gontai,Kurama melangkah ke kamarnya,kamar bernuansa ungu itu.

Kyuubi menghela nafas,memilih untuk mandi sajalah,menggoda Kurama saat ini nggak ada gunanya.

Naruto kembali ke kamarnya,mendapati ada pesan di ponselnya,dengan nama kontakk..

**_From:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Hai,dobe :)) selamat sore.. :*

Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas...

**_To:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Hai Teme :)) sore jugaaaa :*

Tak lama Sasuke membalas

**_From:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Kangen...

Kangen jailin kamu :p

Naruto sweatdrop di tempat,dasar.

**_To:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Hah -_- apaan?Kangen jailin aku?Temee! xD

**_From:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Waiya dong :p

Aku ngerjain tugas Matematika dulu ya..

Jangan Kangen lo :p

Bye :*

Naruto double sweatdrop,ini Sasuke?

Begitu yang ada dipikirannya.

Naruto Mengambil laptopnya lalu membuka twitter ganti bio. Lagi:

**IG:NaruKaze10 || Stalker!Awass! || Always Ghe and G – Force || Please protect him while I was there by his side kami-sama! || I love you from my heart's too!:* || Uchiha Sasuke's too :* 3 || 101020** :***

Haha nge-frontall di twitter tuh..iyalah orang bio nya Sasuke juga ganti tuhh:

**Konoha School || Ghe is the best || I Love You From My Heart :* || Don't be sad,because i will be by your side || Namikaze Naruto's :* 3 || 101020** :D || IG:UchihaSasuke23**

Alay. Itulah yang Author pikirkan saat ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke,alay.

Hanya karena jadian!

Naruto tersenyum manis,hasil kerjanya memang keren :p

Klek..

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.

Kurama!

Ada apa yaa?

Umm..tunggu chap 8 deh..#authordigebukinmassa

**TBC :)**

Maaf ya kalau kependekan Aoi soalnya gak ada waktu selo buat ngetik panjang-panjang :'(

Sekali lagi maaf :'(

Makasih untuk review yang kemarin!

Arigato!

Please review chapter 7!

Salam

**AOI UZUMAKI**


	8. Chapter 8

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki^^

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimotoo~ ^0^

.

.

.

Ratednya **T **kok

.

.

OPLOSAN MODE!

.

Yoho yoho chapter 8 is coming minna-san ku tersayang #hoekhoek#

Nyahah..ayo dah kita mulai sadja!

**CHAPTER 8 :)**

Kurama yang masuk ke kamar Naruto secara tiba-tiba memberikan efek lonjakan kaget dari Naruto.

"Kurama-nee apaan sih?"Naruto bertanya keheranan.

"Oh,enggak.. Cuma mau pinjem kamus doang,ya?"kata Kurama sedikit kaget.

Naruto mengangguk,Kurama pun mengambil kamus yang akan dia pinjam.

"Hei,kau yakin sudah mantap buat pacaran?"tanya Kurama heran.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

Kurama diam,lalu melangkah keluar kamar Naruto.

Drrtt..drrtt..

Ponsel Naruto bergetar,SMS

**_From:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Hola...

Sorry IG ku ada dua satunya SasukeOfficial yang baru SasukeUchiha23 haha maap -_-

Naruto mengetikkan balasan untuk Sasuke.

**_To:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Haha,gak papa kok :)

Kamu sih pasti punya 2 akun,haha gak lupa password tuh ? :p

Ponsel Naruto bergetar lagi.

**_From:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Ya enggak lah...

Dikira aku pikun gitu? -_-'

Yang penting cewek Cuma satu,kamu :p

Naruto tertawa pelan,lalu membalas

**_To:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Waiya dong harus :D

Nek nambah kamu aku end :p

Semenit kemudian Sasuke membalas

**_From:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Haha,enggak kok -_-

Hn banget e..

Dasar Nganu :p

Kalok katanya si Author mah cah ayan :v #authorikutdibawajuga?#

Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

**_To:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Kamu kali yang cah ayan itu -_-'

Aku ora ayan tapi aku nganu :p

Sasuke kembali membalas

**_From:Sasuke-Kun :*_**

Yoh,terserah.

Hn. Aku mau ngerjain PR. Lagi -_- hah tugasku numpukk apalagi habis 2 minggu ini harus dikumpulin capek deh :v

Dah ya,Bye :*

Naruto menaruh ponselnya.

Merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang Queen Size nya itu.

Teringat,keanehan Kurama.

Tumben sekali Kurama tidak menjadi iblis mematikan yang hobinya ceramah GJ.

Naruto menghela nafasnya perlahan.

Mencoba menepis pikirannya yang tidak-tidak tentang Kurama.

Sampai ia teringat sesuatu,apaan sesuatu?Syahrini?#astagaauthorngisruh!gomenasai#

"Astaga!Iya!Itu!Nganu!Apa sih yak?"Naruto malah gak inget dia inget apa (?) Piye jal?

Author saja sweatdrop -_-

Naruto nepok jidat.

"Astaga!Flashdiskku!Dibawa sama Hidan-senpai!Gajah makan pesawat!Eh gaswat eehh Gawat!"serunya GJ.

Naruto langsung berlari keluar rumah,abis Kurama sama si Kyuubi ilang ntah kemana,jadi Naruto hanya meninggalkan memo saja.

Gedor !

Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto di depan sebuah kamar kost bercat putih.

"HIDAN-SENPAII!"serunya kemudian.

Klek..

Pintu kamar kost itu terbuka.

"Oh,Naruto rupanya?Mau apa?Nyantet bakoro sensei?"tanya pemuda yang rambutnya disisir kebelakang itu,kesan mukanya sih kayak orang kafir#Authordigebukin#

"Mana flashdiskku hm?"tanya Naruto kayak orang nagih utang.

"Ck,nih ah... Tau kan itu buat kerja?Jadi mintanya gak usah kayak preman"protes Hidan.

"La,namanya juga juniornya Pein ya gitulah"sahut suara yang dikenal Naruto.

"Eh?Ada arisan Akatsuki toh?"kata Naruto ngintip dalem kamar kostnya Hidan.

"Chi,itu tuh calon adik iparmu?"tanya manusia err HIU?

Itachi,kakak dari si pantat ayam kesayangan Naruto itu melirik tamunya Hidan.

"Kayaknya gitu. Sasuke gak pernah cerita. Maklum,dia kan orang yang main rahasia-rahasiaan tapi enggak tau mainnya sampe kapan?Kiamat mungkin?"Itachi jawab se-aneh-anehnya,soalnya Itachi lagi galau,kayaknya -_-

Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Maap ye soal temen aku!Hm..salam buat Kyuubi yang super aneh itu. Yang kadang kalo moodnya bagus berisik banget,kalo moodnya jelek pasang pokerface terus"kata Hidan dengan LENG-KAP!

"Yo a senpai!Salammu dijamin sampai!Ada yang mau nitip salam buat Kurama-nee gak nihh?"tanya naruto.

Deidara ngangkatin tangan si Sasori,yang notabene naksir sama Kurama.

"Wookkeee!Salam kalian akan sampai!Bai bai semuahh!"pamit Naruto yang entah mengapa jadi gila setiap liat Akatsuki,sayang si Pein lagi mules jadi ndak tambah heboh.

Naruto kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ne,Itachi. Sudahlah,aku tau kau patah hati ditolak DIA yang saudara Orang itu,tapi kau kan bisa jadi saudaranya DIA"hibur Kisame.

Itachi tak menanggapi perkataan Kisame yang agak membuat memorinya teringat.

**BRAK**

Naruto membanting pintu malang tersebut,hiks author ikut berduka -_-

"TADAIMA!"serunya sekeras mungkin.

"Okaeri"balas Kurama.

Nampak Kyuubi tengah asik membaca buku-komik- dengan khusyuk tentunya.

Kurama?Dia nampak sedang bergalau di depan K-Drama favoritnya,oh sungguh deh.

Kurama bahkan sudah menyiapkan stock tisu di pangkuannya,kelewat lebay ya?

"Hoi,cewek galak!Nonton drama begituan terus kok gak pernah ngalamin juga,hum?"tanya Kyuubi pada Kurama.

Kurama memberikan deathglarenya kepada kakak kembar tersayangnya,Kyuubi yang ganteng :v sayang tuh belum lengkap!Unstopable enjoyment!#eh?pastitypodeh-_-#

"Kyaa!Kau tau kan?K-Drama seperti ini sungguh menyentuh hatiku yang terdalam!Hiks"Kurama mendramatisir.

Kyuubi dan Naruto yang masih di ambang pintu hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah gadis 15 1/2 tahun itu.

"Kau itu cocoknya jadi pemain drama"sindir Kyuubi.

"Oya?Bagus dong!I Love You Baka Aniki"sahut Kurama.

Naruto menutup pintu perlahan.

"Hei!Kau ini"Kyuubi tak terima.

"Ayolah Kyuu!Semua orang punya sesuatu yang difavoritkan atau ia kagumi!Seperti Naru-chan yang ternyata suka sama drama korea yang judulnya MA BOY! (baca:My Boy)"kata Kurama,membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya kan Naru?"Kurama meminta keterangan di TKP #eeeh#

"Etoo~Itu kan karena Jang Geu Rimnya cantik!Barangnya juga keren"Naruto beralasan.

"Yakin?Bukan karena yang jadi Hyun Woo sama yang jadi Tae Joon itu ganteng?Hm hm?Atau kamu suka Irene?"tanya atau sindir Kurama bertubi-tubi.

"Ck. Aish!Kau ini pengganggu ulung!"kata Naruto mangkel.

"Kyuu-nii dapet salam dari Hidan-senpai,kalau Kurama-nee dapat salam dari Sasori-senpai"kata Naruto.

Kyuubi tidak memberi reaksi khusus.

"Oke,salam balik!Muka kafirnya suruh lebihin"kata Kyuubi.

Kurama ntah bagaimana sudah kembali khusyuk menonton K-Drama.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri,Kurama memang ada rasa ke Sasoritapi dia tak pernah menanggapi serius perasaannya tersebut,karena dia pernah gagal dan hampir jadi namun gagal pula.

"Oy!Muka garang!Denger kagak dapat salam?"tanya si Kyuubi.

Kurama hanya mendecih kesal,

"Huh!Kau tidak bisa membuka gembok di hatimu?Sini kubuat kunci serep aja!"kata Kyuubi rada kesal juga melihat Kurama yang susah jatuh cinta.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah tidak mengertinya,dan memilih untuk ke kamarnya.

Merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang empuknya menjadi hal favoritnya di saat senggang seperti ini.

Iseng,ia menyalakan laptopnya lalu membuka aplikasi camera di laptopnya (kayak webcamtoy) lalu narsis foto-foto.

Ada satu hal yang ingin dilakukan Naruto saat ini.

Foto.

Yap!Kata sederhana..

Foto.

Dengan Sasuke,dia ingin melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.

Itu?Jangan ngeres lo.

Simple.

Edit.

Tapi karena Sasuke tak ada ya sudah.

Kebetulan,Naruto memiliki foto Sasuke yang tersenyum.

Menggabungkan fotonya jadi satu lalu memberi simbol Love ditengahnya.

Iseng.

Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Dia jadi memikirkan header twitternya,fotonya dia,Obito,dan Kiba di Konoha Park,saat itu masih kelas 7.

Naruto berencana menggantinya dengan fotonya bersama Kurama saat liburan kemarin.

Dia masih canggung mau ganti fotonya dia sama Sasuke.

Naruto bukan tipikal orang yang suka kericuhan.

Ntar mention ke dia setumpuk lagi.

Cuma nanya,'kamu jadian?Wah mana PJ nya?'

Daripada bangkrut kan :p

Tapi sama aja..

Bionya itu lo

Naruto emang punya twitter 2... dia ikutin jejak si gun...eh Sasuke.

Tapi twitter keduanya lebih FRONTAL lagi!

Lihat tuh!

**NAMIKAZE ! Don't Ask Me Why ! IT'S MY LIFE!8 Ghe 20**/20**!All My Love Is For UCHIHA SASUKE ! I Will Always Love You :* Cuma satu yakni kamu yang dihatiku,Sasuke :***

Lokasi Naruto?

I'm Always On My Bedroom,PROBLEM?

Website?

.com

Username?

Black Onyx On My Heart!

Followers?

2.000++

Tweet Terbaru?

Nee,aku lagi delima eh.. dilema..kayak lagu ceribel :(

Itu terakhir waktu dia bingung sama perasaannya ke Sasuke.

Nah,dia mau bikin tweet baru nih...

Kurama-nee tontonannya K-Drama mulu ah -_- ketularan Kaasan ^3^

Nama twitter Kurama adalah .. (lambang 'at' pada twitter)**Kuramaajaa_**

Ngomongin twitter Kurama,Naruto iseng liat bionya dia

**NmkzeKrmaa**

**(lambang 'at' twitter)Kuramaajaa_ (mengikuti anda)**

**Kurama!Bukan Karma! || Believe Yourself! || Free and Single but Happy :) || Music || 10 – F || Konoha School HS || Lolokk! || KuramaSarraKonan || Somplak! :p ||**

Naruto ketawa sendiri,emang di sekolah Kurama suka dipanggil Karma?Hahaha..

Kok gak kurma sekalian ya?

Naruto kembali ke profilnya,ntah mengapa followersnya sudah bertambah. Lagi.

Bosan,Naruto membuka facebooknya.

Membaca status-status di berandanya.

Dan..

Menemukan status Kurama diantaranya

**Namikaze Kurama**

Seseorang yang galau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari kegalauannya,mungkin ada,kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang berlebih,so jangan galau minna :)

**Anda,Konan,Sarra Chan,Namikaze Kyuubi,dan 92 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Namikaze Kyuubi**

Cie,yang bikin kata-kata mutiara! :')

**Namikaze Kurama**

Tumben muji,biasanya ngajak berantem :p

**Tayuya **

Sabar,KuChan :v

**Akimoto Yuukira **#iniOClhoya#

Oke!Makasih kata-katanya!Don't be sad ya! :p

**Pein DiSini!**

Ehem...ehem...Bu DanTon bikin kata-kata buat sapa tuh?

**Konan**

Setuju banget.. :D

Naruto melewati status Kurama ehh malah ketemu status Sasuke

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Tugas menumpuk!Biarin week!Pelajaran masih lama :v

Eh,dimarahin,terpaksa ngerjain dah gue :3 -_-

**Hidan Jashinisme,Akasuna Sasori,Deidara Deh,Tobi Uchiha,Obito Uchiha,dan 97 lainnya menyukai ini**

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto langsung mengklik LIKE status Sasuke

Tapi dia enggak comment,dia masih normal,gak mau kayak temennya dulu,pake acara 'sayang-sayangan' pun gak suka lo sebenernya #eeh?curcoldikit#

Naruto melirik jam.

17.30

Waktu sungguh cepat berlalu ya?

Sayangnya iya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Yang ia tahu Minato,selaku ayahnya tengah dinas di luar kota.

Kushina,tentunya sedang bergosip ria bersama tetangganya.

Mematikan laptopnya.

Dan belajar,walau Cuma sekejap,toh Naruto termasuk anak yang cerdas.

Naruto sejujurnya tidak menyukai -ralat—sangat tidak menyukai belajar.

Hobi Naruto adalah...

Main..

Main?Iya main!

Main HP,Laptop,IPad,de el el...

Jadi,bisa ditebak apa yang langsung disambar Naruto setelah belajar?

Tidaakkk!Bukan kulkass#apabangetdah#

Yang bener itu gadget!Susah banget sih?#perasaangueyangsalahdeh?pakeknyalahin#

Aha,gomen tadi Author lagi sarap sejenak...

Naruto menutup buka tebal bertuliskan MATEMATIKA di sampulnya.

Mengapa Naruto belajar?Kan enggak ada pelajaran?

Jawabannya,nanti dimarain cek guu!#plakplakplak#hatchih!Dimarain Kurama wohoho.

Kurama bilang,'Walau rangking satu pun,Naru harus belajar terus!Jangan sombong!Nanti keselip loh!'

Gak ikhlas banget Naruto keselip,apalagi kalau sama Teme kesayangan dia hohoho.

Naruto melieik jam 18.30,Kushina belum pulang?

Drrrtt..drtt

Ponsel Naruto bergetar.

Ia langsung mengecek ponselnya.

Sekarang telfon,Sasuke.

"Apa?"tanyanya,kalau habis belajar Matematika otak Naruto akan ruwet.

"Suruh ibumu pulang. Masa rumah aku jadi tempat ngegosip?"tanya Sasuke diseberang,nadanya jengkel.

"Ck. Namanya juga wanita,ahh!Diem!Ntar juga pulang aku jamin lah"Naruto masih loading buat otaknya nginget Sasuke itu cowoknya.

"Kamu kenapa to?Jangan-jangan mabuk.."Sasuke dikit nuduh lah..

"Idih!Enak aja nyebut aku mabuk!Aku gak gitu tauuu"masih loading 90%

Sasuke heran,Naruto amnesia kah ngomong kasar ke cowoknya sendiri?

Loading 100% complete!

"Mmhh?Hallo?Ini siapa yaaa?Ayo bicara!"Naruto kembali ke modenya.

Sasuke nge-gubrak sendiri.

Naruto dikiranya udah gila (?)

"Hn. Sasuke"balas Sasuke.

"Ohhh!Sasuke!Hm ya ya?Ada apaa?"sunguh orang BAKA!

Sasuke sweatdrop akut.

"Kaasanmu ya..ada dirumahku..nah dia itu lagi ngegosip sama Kaasan aku"kata Sasuke dengan nada menjelaskan seperti guru murid TK?Dengan wajah horrornya itu.

"O yaya!Pantas kaasan aku tunggu enggak sampe-sampe!"jawab Naruto polos.

Sasuke masang muka : -_-

"Eh iya Sasuke,emang bener ya Kurama-nee pernah hampir jadian sama Itachi-nii?"tanya Naruto yang sialnya pake nada orang polos.

"Mana aku taulah..Tapi yang kutahu dulu dia sama kakakmu itu pernah saling suka.."jawab Sasuke.

"Ohh..."Naruto hanya ber-Oh riia.

"Ya sudah ya Naruto. Aku hanya mengabarimu kok. Bye ^^"pamit Sasuke.

"Oke,Bye"balas Naruto.

Klek,pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Lagi.

"Konbanwa Naru-chan"sapa Kurama.

"Konbanwa mo"balas Naruto.

"Boleh aku curhat?"tanya Kurama.

"Umm,boleh!"balas Naruto.

Kurama duduk di ranjang Naruto yang super empuk itu (?)

"Kenal enggak sama Yagura?Anak kelas 11 pacarnya Yugito?"tanya Kurama.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dulu dia mantanku"kata Kurama tanpa babibu.

Naruto membulatkan matanya,kaget.

"B..bagaimana bisa?"tanya Naruto.

"Hal yang membuat aku benci pada kaum adam...karena si brengsek itu"kata Kurama.

"Hal yang membuat aku menyesal tidak menerima orang yang kucintai,hingga ia menghindariku"lanjutnya lagi.

"Hal yang membuat kau tidak percaya pada perasaanku lagi yang tengah menyukai seseorang"lanjutnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Naruto bungkam.

"Terakhir.."

"Hal yang membuat Kyuubi menjadi doyan berkelahi"kata Kurama.

"Hm?Kok bisa?Setahuku Kyuu-nii itu dari dulu emang kayak gitu?"tanya Naruto.

"Kyuu memang seperti itu,namun ia menjadi lebih dari itu"jawab Kurama.

"Kau kan belum tau rasanya di..."Kurama menghela nafasnya.

Naruto semakin antusias.

"Dikhianati dan di duakan"lanjutnya.

Mata Naruto melebar,kaget.

'Yagura-senpai?Yang terkenal baik itu?Ternyata?'Naruto membatin kesal.

"Tidak perlu marah Naru-chan,itu semua kan sudah berlalu"kata Kurama.

"Tapi tetap saja..."kata-kata Naruto terhenti.

"Hmmh,sepertinya kau harus tau detailnya"kata Kurama.

"Jadi.."

_Flashback_

_Kurama menunggu jemputan._

_Saat itu dia masih kelas 7,otomatis Naruto masih kelas 5 SD._

_Hujan mulai membasahi daratan di Konoha School._

_Wakil Ketua 1 OSIS ini menunggu dengan cemas._

_Bagaimana tidak?Awan mendung yang sudah mengeluarkan titik-titik air itu membuatnya cemas jika nanti dia basah kuyub._

_Perlahan dia mencoba melangkah._

_Sedikit berlari dan.._

_BRAK_

_'Aduh'rintihnya,yup dia terpeleset._

_Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya._

_Kurama kaget,medongak sedikit._

_'Laki-laki?'batinnya._

_Sebenarnya Kurama kesal,Kyuubi meninggalkannya karena ada kepentingan dengan Itachi yang menurutnya –manusia alien—itu._

_Kurama menerima uluran tangan tersebut._

_"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya._

_"Ya,begitulah...umm..Arigato Gozaimasu"jawab Kurama._

_"Hm. Ayo kita ke tempat yang lebih teduh"kata cowok itu._

_Kurama mengangguk lalu mengikutinya._

_Mereka ke pos satpam._

_"Hm..Aku Yagura"katanya memperkenalkan diri._

_"Aku..umm..Kurama"Kurama ikut memperkenalkan diri,ia tahu itu senpainya,kelas 8 – C._

_"Hmm..wakil ketua 1 OSIS ya?Kelas 7 – G benar?"tanya Yagura._

_"Hu'um"balas Kurama._

_Dan itulah pertemuan mereka yang pertama._

_Beberapa hari kemudian mereka sempat dekat..._

_Sampai..._

_"Kurama,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu"kata Yagura._

_"Umm..apa itu?"tanya Kurama._

_"Kalau aku menyukaimu,maukah kau jadi pacarku..?"tanya Yagura._

_Jujur,Kurama tidak terlalu menyukai Yagura,namun ia memilih balas budi saja karena dulu Yagura menolongnya._

_Kurama mengangguk,Yagura tersenyum._

_Setelah setahun menjalin hubungan..._

_Hari itu anniversary._

_Kurama ingin mengucapkan itu,ia rasa ia mulai menyukai Yagura._

_Namun..._

_Yang dia liat..._

_Seorang gadis bermabut pirang,yang diikat kebelakang._

_Sedang dirangku;.._

_Yagura?_

_JLEB_

_Itulah yang dirasakan hati Kurama._

_Setelah itu,Kurama menemui Yagura._

_"Kurama,kebetulan sekali"kata yagura dingin._

_"Ya?"respon Kurama,sepertinya ia akan tahu apa yang terjadi._

_"Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu,sebaiknya kita putus saja"kata Yagura._

_Kurama menanggapi dengan 'Hm' lalu pergi meninggalkan Yagura._

_"Terima kasih"lirih Kurama kemudian._

_Menangis._

_Pinggir taman sekolah._

_Sendirian._

_Itulah yang dilakukan Kurama._

_Sejujurnya,ia tahu jika kemarin Yagura menembak Yugito,kakak kelasnya._

_Yap,berita sangat mudah tersebar._

_Grep._

_Ada yang merangkulnya._

_Kurama menoleh._

_Pemuda beriris kelam itu membisikkan,'Aku akan selalu ada untukmu'_

_Uchiha Itachi,-Alien aneh—yang dekat dengan kembarannya itu._

_Terbesit rasa senang di hati Kurama._

_Jujur,Itachi adalah cinta pertamanya._

_Namun bagaimana lagi?_

_Dalam hatinya,ia sudah tak percaya omongan lelaki,meski itu jujur sekalipun._

_Kurama pulang dengan mata sembab._

_Kyuubi tanpa chinchong lagi langsung menanyainya._

_Sial,Kurama menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuubi._

_Sampai_

_Kyuubi naik pitam._

_Esok harinya,ia menerima kabar bahwa Yagura dan Kyuubi berantem (-_-) dan menghasilkan lebam di wajah mulus (?) Kyuubi._

_Sejak saat itu,Kyuubi selalu men-deathglare cowok-cowok yang deket dengan adiknya,walau pun Cuma ngobrol ringan.._

_Beberapa hari setelah itu,Kurama dan Itachi semakin dekat dan Itachi mengungkapkan segalanya saat mereka akhir kelas 9._

_"Aku tau aku menyukaimu,tapi maaf sepertinya kita tak bisa bersama ya?"katanya._

_Kurama mendongak._

_"Kenapa?"tanyanya._

_"Adikku menyukai adikmu sepertinya,ya jika mereka jadian umm kau tau hubungan kita terlarang?"tanya Itachi._

_Kurama menghela nafas._

_Memang benar,Naruto,pernah cerita tentang orang yang disukainya,dan katanya dia Uchiha,tapi masa orang itu adik orang yang dia sukai?Dunia tak adil._

_Kurama menghela nafas lagi._

_Lalu pergi dari hadapan Itachi._

_Dan mulai menjauhinya._

_End Of Flashback_

"Yap,dan ternyata benar!Akan jadi terlarang bukan?"kata Kurama.

Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"Huaa!Maafin Naru,naru bikin Kurama-nee enggak bisa jadiaann!"serunya seraya memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Hmm..Daijobu!Itu tak ada artinya bagiku!Lanjutkan saja dengan Sasuke"balas Kurama.

"Tapi onne-san"kata Naruto.

"Ya?"balasnya.

"Onee-san harus move on!Maju!Terima takdir!Jodoh enggak kemana!Berhenti mengunci hati!"kata Naruto.

Kurama tersenyum.

"Tentu"lirihnya

Laluu?

Tunggu chap 9 #dikeroyokmassa#

**TBC**

Akhirnya,chapter 8!Hoaaah!Capek

Oke makasih yang kemarin udah capek2 review :p

Hmm..

Mohon reviewnya lagi yaa!Hehehe

Salam hangat..

**AOI UZUMAKI^^**


	9. Chapter 9

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki^^

.

.

.

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto sobat :D

.

.

.

Genre:OPLOSAN is the best :p

.

.

Hanya satu!Yaitu **T!**Ehem rated..

.

.

.

.

Haloooo!Aoi yang butuh pencerahan datang!#eeh?#

Lupakan bahasa Aoi barusan,atau anda akan merasa lafar :p

Yap yap yap!Kemarin Aoi update agak cepet gara-gara ngetik Hari Minggu yang bahagia!Karena Hari Jum'at#17-01-2014# juga bahagia#khususAoi:p#tapi Aoi juga ngerasain sesuatu yang disebut cemburu -_- baru Senin pagi,eh dah dibikin panass!Geraahh!#maafcurcolgakadatemencurcolsih:p#

Aoi itu ehemsukaehem sama seseorang,terus ada 'temen' seangkatan Aoi yang ngefanss banget sama orang yang Aoi ehemsukaehem,dan Aoi tau kalo Aoi emang kalah 'famous' sama orang itu,dan dia juga pengurus OSIS. Hmm...tapi udahlah Aoi nggak mau ambil pusing,yang penting Aoi bisa nerusin fic aja deh,,hehehe#nggaknyambungOy-_-# Yang Aoi mau Cuma jadi Author yang lebih baik dan bisa ngehibur readers semua ^^ #ohiya!Aoienggakjadianlo -_-

Ya sudahlah...KEEP SMILE :) ayo next ke chapter 9! :D

**CHAPTER 9!**

**DANGER!GAS BERACUN#Plak#OOC,GJ,SUSAH SEKALI DIPAHAMI,ABCDEF LALALALALALA~,DKK,BILA SAKIT BERLANJUT SALAHIN NOH AOI -_-'**

**OK!GO DOWN MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Kurama beranjak dari kamar tidur Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang Kurama dengan tatapan yang agak gimana gitu?

Klek

Pintu tertutup.

**~Sasuke~**

Asyik didepan laptop,jam tidak masalah.

Punya hobby baru itu luar biasa!

Tau kan JKT48?

Tau kan?

Yup!Sasuke lagi jadi vvota(tulisannya gini gak sih?)...

Nggak,,

Lebih tepatnya,Sasuke emang VVOTA!

Buka lemarinya,terus geledah,

Anda akan menemukan seperangkat alat shol#eehh#maksud Author,akan menemukan light stick,tau to?

Dan foto-foto gitu.

HP Sasuke?Please don't ask what?

Wallpaper?Nganu.. -_-

Isi foto?Nganu juga! :v

Yah,pokoknya readers-readers bakalan tau kok..santee!Author kan baik hati!Tidak sombong pula #plakplakplak-ittei -_- -#

Author kamu tuh apa banget we..#abaikan#

Back To Story.

Sasuke tentunya sebagai wota yang baik,dia memiliki ratusan err ralat hampir 1000 foto bintang pujaannya,walau ia tetap lebih memuja Naruto,sih...

Tapi Sasuke gak pernah mandangin sambil ngeces alias ngiler,yup!Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan KEUCHIHAANNYA itu yang membuat dia enggak bisa berekspresi ralat lagi minim ekspresi.

Begitu pula Itachi,dia juga vvota,tapi enggak punya waktu buat ngumpulin 'aksesoris' kayak begituan.

SKIP TIME to Tomorrow (?)

Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan riangnya,hari ini kan dia bersantai.

Cuma duduk di tenda khusus pengurus OSIS,intinya FREEDOM!

Dia berangkat naik sepeda,pulang bareng yayanknya itu.

Berangkat bareng dua kakak 'rese' nya.

Today Kyuubi is very badmood...

Gitu yang ditulis Kurama di jidat Kyuubi dan bikin Kyuubi ngamuk tadi.

"Hei,Kyuu jangan marah mulu lah.."kata Kurama.

'Bener kata Hdan-senpai!Kyuu-nii kalau marah ya pasang pokerface mulu'inner Naruto.

SKIP TIME!

Sampai di sekolah.

Hal yang pertama Naruto lakukan adalah ke tenda kepengurusan OSIS,mereka memang pangkalan tetapnya disana,termasuk tas mereka yang mereka tinggal disitu.

"OHAYOU!"sapa Naruto.

Di tenda,nampak Sasuke,Hinata,Neji,TenTen,Shion,dll yang pengurus OSIS.

"Ohayou mo"balas mereka semua.

Naruto memperhatikan cowoknya,yang asyik sama ponselnya.

Naruto duduk disampingnya.

Diam.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Krik..krik...

Sasuke mencampakkannya.

Naruto cemberut.

Entah apa nasib Sasuke selanjutnya (?)

Diam-diam Naruto melirik ponsel Sasuke.

Itu.

Itu.

Itu.

HARUKA NAKAGAWA?

'Haruka JKT48,heh?VVOTAA!'batin Naruto jealous.

"Hei Naru"panggil Sasuke.

"Yap?"balas Naruto.

"Achan,Melody,Jcvan,Ve,Nabilah,Aki Takajo,Haruka,Rena,Frieska,sama CiGull cantik tidak?"tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke horror.

"Hmm...lebih cantik mana ya?Semuanya cantik lah kan cewek,"balas Naruto sebal.

"Oh,makasih.."balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto mulai mewekk..

'DASAR ENGGAK PEKAA!'serunya dalam hati.

Naruto ngelirik HP Sasuke.

'OMG!'pekik Naruto dalam hati.

Kaget.

Wallpaper Sasuke adalah HARUKA NAKAGAWA pemirsa.

NYES banget ya di hati Naruto yang terdalam?

Naruto masang tampang gini nih: -_-

Dengan tatapan horror pula!

Seolah berkata,'Awas lu ye'

Naruto diem aja,gak kayak biasanya,cerewet pangkal apa ya?Tau ah...

Sasuke yang biasanya keberisikan aja heran,

Dia kira Naruto kesambet apaan gitulah,shinigami?Gak lah -_-

"Naruu?"panggil Sasuke.

Tidak direspon.

"Naru?"Sasuke manggil. Lagi.

Naruto pura-pura enggak denger.

"NARU!"Sasuke mulai enggak sabar.

Naruto pura-pura sibuk.

Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya,menarik kabel yang menggantung di telinga Naruto.

Olawah!Naru pake headshet -_- tapi kok gak nancep ke HP nya?Ulala -_-

"Apaan sihhh?"Naruto malah marah enggak jelas,kalian pasti tau..mood seorang cewek ganti-ganti.

"Hei!Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku dan kau berkata apaan?"Sasuke malah jadi mangkel.

"Hu!Tentu aku bilang apa dong!Emang harusnya apa?Siapa?Kapan?Dimana?"Naruto semakin meledak,bagaikan granat -_-

"Ya seharusnya kamu enggak nyolot dong!"balas Sasuke.

"Aku duduk!Enggak nyolott!"tukas Naruto yang saraf otaknya terganggu mungkin?

Sasuke tepar di tempat -_- oh poor you,Sasuke

Kita jalan ke SMA yuk semuanya!

Gadis berambut merah itu tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar SMA.

Iris violetnya memancarkan sinar yang berbeda.

Terkesan lebih terbuka dan terlihat lebih enjoy.

"Hei,Kurama kau nampak berbeda?"tanya gadis bermabut biru,Konan,tertulis di nametagnya.

"Oh ya?Hmmm..Kurama kan suka membuat gebrakan dan kejutann"kata Kurama.

"Halah"balas Sarra kemudian,rasa-rasanya dia ketularan si Kyuubi setiap Kurama mbanggain dirinya pasti dibales,'HALAH!' -_- apaannn?

"Hei!Lihat ituu!Yagura-senpai!Katanya dia putus lo sama Yugito-senpai"bisik-bisik anak kelas 7 yang ceritanya paling banyak tau,alias hobi nge-gosip :v

Kurama dian ditempat,cuek sama berita gituan.

'Si Playboy itu mau jadiin sapa lagi jadi korbannya dia?'dengus Kurama.

Kurama tetap enjoy jalan terus.

Banyak cowok yang terpaku sama Kurama,memandang iris violetnya saja udah mbikin klepek-klepek apalagi kalau liat senyumnya,udah...nosebleed :p

Seorang cowok (?) berperawakan tinggi mengahampiri Kurama.

"Hei,aku ingin bicara denganmu 4 mata"katanya.

"Kau belum puas menyakitiku hm?Yagura-senpai?"kata Kurama dengan wajah ramah namun kata-kata yang terkesan menusuk hati.

"Karena itu aku mau bicara padamu"kata Yagura menarik tangan Kurama.

"Aish!Apa?"tanya Kurama.

"Balikan denganku"kata Yagura.

"Enggak!Kau pikir aku cewek murahan yang bisa luluh dengan kata-kata palsumu dan 1001 ekspresimu itu HAH?"Kurama sedikit membentak.

"Kumohon"pinta Yagura.

"Dalam mimpimu"balas Kurama.

"Ck. Ayolah!"Yagura memelas.

"TIDAK MAU!"seru Kurama di depan wajah Yagura.

Yagura mendelik kesal.

Dengan paksa,dia tarik tangan Kurama dengan kasar.

Kurama berontak,dan adegan tarik-doroang (?) pun terjadi.

Mereka berantem agak lama,sampe si Kyuubi dateng.

Liat adiknya dalam maslah,si Kyuubi langsung aja bertindak.

"EHEM"astaga!Sejak kapan Kyuubi jalannya cepet gitu.

Yagura noleh,Kurama?Oh dia merasakan sensasi diselamatkan pahlawan yang agak kesiangan (?) -_-

"Senpai ngapain hayo ganggu adik aku?Hm?Pake narik-narik lagi...hmm mau dipoint senpai?hm?hm?"perkataan menusuk sopan Kyuubi membuat Yagura agak jawsdrop/ngek.

Kurama masang tampang terparahnya dalam berekspresi,gimanapun kalau Kyuubi bicara gak pakek kata kasar itu udah keajaiban dunia akhirat!

Yagura nahan napasnya liat tampang horror punya Kyuubi,ditambah!Aura hitam yang keluar dari Kyuubi,oh itu bumi atau neraka bung?

Yagura tanpa PP alias pikir panjang langsung memasang handseal!KABUR NO JUTSU!BOFT!UAAAA!

Kurama langsung tertawa setan.

"Huahaha!Iblis dilawan setan!Wkakakaka!"gumamnya.

Kyuubi masing natep horror benda di sekelilingnya (?)

"Makasih ya Kyuu"kata Kurama.

"Hohoho!Aku kan pahlawan berjasa!"Kyuubi membanggakan dirinya.

"Ah apa iya?"balas Kurama.

"Waiya tha!"sahut Kyuubi.

**Back To NaruSasu**

Masih asik saling ngambek-mengambek.

HP Naruto berbunyi.

**_From:Shion_**

Fotonya Leeteuk sama Siwon!Sekarang!Aula sekolah!Matsuri ada banyakk ;)

Cepetan ya..

Naruto jadi senyum GJ,bikin Sasuke heran.

"Kenapa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kepo"jawab Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melongo bingung.

Naruto udah pergi ke tempat yang dibilang Shion.

SKIP TIME ;)

Naruto kini berdiri di aula sekolahnya,mencari sosok yang mengiriminya SMS tadi.

"Narutoo!"panggil Shion dari jauh.

Naruto menghampiri Shion.

"Mana fotonya?"tanya Naruto yang K-Popers itu.

Matsuri memperlihatkan foto yang dimaksud di ponselnya.

"Waa!Yang ini ganteng nggak?Wow binggiittzz!"kata seorang gadis dengan alaynya.

Naruto hanya diam,padahal dalem hati udah njerit 'PUNYA GUEE!' gitu.

Dan segmen jerit-jeritan GJ itu berakhir dengan Matsuri yang membagikan foto itu lewat Bluetoothnya.

Diam!Naruto asik mandangin foto pangeran keduanya (1=Sasuke?)

Leeteuk

Siwon

Adalah namanya.

Kalau dibilang ganteng emang iya,tapi kata Sasuke gini..

'Gantengan juga aku' dengan muka narsisnya.

Naruto memandangi foto idolanya dengan berbinar-binar.

Lalu kembali ke lapto...eehh.. ke tenda tentunya.

Duduk lagi.

Yap!Itulah yang Naruto lakukan.

Duduk.

Sasuke yang merhatiin Naruto kok senyum-senyum heran sendiri.

"Kenapa sih?"tanya Sasuke mulai sebel mulai sebelll..

"Ada ajalah"jawab Naruto yang masih jengkel menerima kenyataan bahwa cowok yang tercap sebagai kekasihnya itu adalah seorang fans dari cewek cantik?

Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto.

"Apa siihh?"Naruto mulai risih dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Itu apa?"aura disekitar Sasuke mulai enggak enak.

"Ini?Siwon sama Leeteuk kenapa?"balas Naruto dengan polosnya,

Sasuke langsung cemberut level akhir -_-

Dengan enaknya,seenak jidat deng!Sasuke mengambil paksa tuh ponsel enggak berdosa.

"IH!TEME JAHAT!HUEE!"kata Naruto mewek.

"Hn. Meracuni otakmu saja"kata Sasuke lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu ke empunya.

"Yee!Eh?Fotonya yang baru?Kyaa!Dihapus?Huh!"dengus Naruto.

O-O Naruto ngambek..

Salah Sasuke noh!Huuu!

Sasuke enggak enakan juga sebenernya.

Liat tuh Naruto cemberutnya bener-bener beneran!

Astaga!Anak orang tuh Sas!

"Naruto?"panggil Sasuke.

Tidak dijawab.

"Dobe"lagi,Sasuke manggil-manggil.

Tidak disahut juga.

Sang pemilik iris onyx tak terima didiamkan.

Sasuke itu punya prinsip..

'Tak ada yang boleh mengabaikanku...'

Singkatnya,Sasuke pasti punya rencana untuk membuat Naruto menyahutnya.

"Ya sudah terserah kamu mau diem lah atau apa...kita putu.."belum Sasuke selesai ngomong,Naruto sudah didepannya sambil mewek.

"HUAA!JANGAN SASUKE!JANGANN!HUAA!KAMU GAK SAYANG SAMA AKU HAA?"pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke sweatdrop,baru sehari jadian udah begini ceritanya hadeh -_- / ngek

"Iya iya,aku Cuma bercanda kok!Aku sayang kok sama kamu,sante aja"kata Sasuke lalu pergi.

Naruto hanya manyun is the best!

Naruto kini tengah berjalan-jalan di daerah pinggiran sekolah.

"Hei!"panggil seseorang.

Naruto menoleh.

"Weh?Obito?Ngapain disini?Mana Rin hayo?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia?Umm lagi ada acara kumpul sama temen-temennya,nah Sasuke?"Obito bales nanya.

"Ya gitu lah..jalan-jalan ntah kemana?"balas Naruto dengan raut kesalnya.

"Hmm...dasar nukenin (?) siswa pelarian tuh!"kata Obito.

Naruto?GUBRAK..!

"Nar,follback aku!"pinta Obito.

"Apa nama twittermu?"balas Naeuro.

" 'At' ObitoUchiha_ "jawab Obito.

"Oh yaya aku follback nanti"balas Naruto.

"Oh iya mana kakakmu?"tanya Naruto.

"Tobi?"balas Obito.

"Hush!Itu kakakmu!Lebih hormat dong!"tegur Naruto,gak sadar dirinya juga kadang males ngehormatin dikit Kyuubi -_-

"Oh!Siap,miss!"balas Obito.

"Hmm..jadi dimana Tobi-senpai?"tanya Naruto.

**Note:**Tobi adalah kakaknya Obito. Rambutnya item kayak Obito,matanya Ruby!Ganteng dah intinya :p Tobi juga sahabatnya Kyuubi dan anggota Akatsuki.

"Nii-san ada di entah?Sama Kyuubi-senpai paling,"jawab Obito.

"Hmmh!Kyuu-nii?Ah!Pasti dia lagi tebar pesona di depan cewek-cewek"kata Naruto.

"Hush!Hoematin dikit napa?"kata Obito.

Wayoloh!Senjata makan tuan!Wakakak...

"Iye iye dah!"balas Naruto.

Ntah mengapa,mereka malah ke tempat jajan.

**~SMA**

Kurama duduk di bangku taman.

Sambil menggenggam smartphonennya.

"Hei"sapa seseorang.

Kurama mendongak,

Terkejut

Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Itachi-kun?Ngapain disini?Hmmm alien"kata Kurama mencoba sebiasa mungkin.

"Hei,aku bukan alien... aku manusia lah!Aku disini gara-gara lewat?Masalah?"tanyanya kemudian.

Kurama jawsdrop.

"Oh iya ada yang mau aku omongin sama kamu"lapor Itachi eeh?

"Apa?"

"Aku..."

Apa ya?Oke tunggu chapter 10

**TBC**

Pendek ya?Maaf :'(

Aoi usahain lebih panjang lagi,ok? :)

Jum'at sekarang 24/01/14 agak nyebelin buat Aoi sih...

Tadi pramuka dihukum...hehee #plak :p curcoll!#

Promote bentar yak!

Yang punya twitter boleh enggak Aoi minta follownya?

(lambang 'at' pada twitter)_Ranachan17

Boleh?Hehe

Oke,makasih buat semua reviewnya!

Dan salam kenal semua! #eehh?

Review again?

Hehe please!

**AOI UZUMAKI^^**


	10. Chapter 10

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki^^

.

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Genrenya..OPLOSAN :v

.

.

.

**T **kok Ratednya -_-

.

.

.

Halo minna-san!Kembali lagi bersama Aoi.. :p

Yeay!Chapter 10! #sujudsukur

Semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik yak?

And this is chapter 10!

**CHAPTER 10!**

"Aku itu nganu apa ya"Itachi tak sanggup berbicara.

"Apa?Nganu?Hmm kamu mau ikut acara ngelawak?Uchiha kok kayak orang geregetan"sindir Kurama.

"Aku?Ah enggak tuh"Itachi mencoba sebiasa mungkin.

"Terus?"balas Kurama.

"Nggak papa..Cuma mau nyapa aja"ujar Itachi.

"Oh"balas Kurama datar.

"Oy.."panggil Itachi.

"Hai!"balas Kurama,nah loh kan?

"Kok hai?"Itachi enggak nge dong.

"Nah,katamu tadi nyapa?Ya udah aku bales HAI!Tau maksudku?"jelas Kurama,

Itachi hanya mengangguk.

'Aduh!Aku belum siap bilang nih!Kayaknya mood dia lagi jelek banget'inner Itachi.

"Ya udah aku duluan ya!"kata Itachi.

GREP.

Kurama menahan tangannya.

"Temani aku,,disini"pintanya.

"Emang kenapa?"tanya Itachi.

"Bantuin aku"kata Kurama.

"Bantu aku..."

"Ya?"

"Download BBM for android"kata Kurama.

"Hemph..bantu apa?Settingnya?"tanya Itachi.

Kurama mengangguk..

"Jagain HP ku dulu!Kalau downloadnya udah selesai,baru deh setting-in hehe ya?"pinta Kurama.

Itachi jawsdrop.

"Please ya!Aku mau ke kamar mandii!"pinta Kurama lagi.

Itachi akhirnya menerima permintaan itu.

"Yee,,makasih!Ugh!Aku mau ke kamar mandi!Bai!"kata Kurama tanpa merasa berdosa.

'Udah gagal mau nyatain cinta,eh pake disuruh nunggu HP kirain aku penjaga HP apa?'gerutu Itachi.

Diam-diam Itachi memperhatikan Ponsel orange itu (chasenya) dengan warna dasar hitam.

Dan dia buka juga akhirnya -_-

Mendapati wallpaper HP Kurama.

Foto Kurama dan Kyuubi yang narsis -_-

Itachi dia Cuma pasang muka:-_-

Tak lama ia melihat ada notifikasi 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE'

Itachi pun segera melaksanakan permintaan sepele (menurutnya) Kurama.

Selang beberapa saat,Kurama kembali.

"Yo!Aku kembali"katanya.

"Hn"balas Itachi.

"Hmh..adik kakak gak ada bedanya"gerutu Kurama.

"Ne!Udah kamu setting-in belum?"tanya Kurama kemudian.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Yee!Arigato"kata Kurama.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sendiri?"tanya Itachi datar.

Kurama merengut.

"Tentu aku bisa!Cuman tadi kan aku ada ehemmm kepentingan diluar rencana ku"kata Kurama ngeles.

"Heh,,kamar mandi?"kata Itachi.

Kurama nyengir.

"Ne,alien apa tak ada yang memberitahumu kalau kau sangat jutek?"tanya Kurama.

"Tidak. Ck. Berisik!"gerutu Itachi yang tengah memainkan smartphonennya.

"Ck. Dasar alien!"gumam Kurama sebal.

Itachi –benar-benar lupa– pada tujuan awalnya.

Kurama asik memainkan ponselnya yang tergolong keluaran terbaru itu.

Intagram.

Aplikasi yang kini sedang ia buka.

"Hei alien temenin aku foto yuk"ajak Kurama.

"Males banget"kata Itachi sambil beranjak pergi.

Kurama?Cuma ngerutu gak jelas dari jauh.

Eh,sahabatnya dateng.

Sarra,cewek yang diimpi-impiin sama Kyuubi orang teraneh itu.

"Mau ngapain bro?"tanya Sarra.

"Foto but gak ada yang nemenin"jawab Kurama.

"Sama aku!Anak narsis di angkatan kita!"seru Sarra bangga -_-

Kurama?Cuma bisa tersenyum.

Untung dia gak foto sama Kyuubi,kalau iya?Hfft!Parah sudah.

Pasalnya,ekpresinya Kyuubi kalau di foto itu kiyut banget..

Ntar bisa-bisa Kyuubi dikeroyokin anak kelas 7 lagi waw banget dah..

Terus Kurama juga keciprat!Diintergorasi!

Ditanya,fb nya apa?nopenya berapa?

Habis sudah waktunya nanti. Hih. Najis -_-

Tapi pernah sih dia upload fotonya dia sama Kyuubi...

Dan mimpi buruknya terjadi.

Tiap hari ada aja nomer gak jelas nge-SMS dia mulai dari nanya sampe ngejek KYUUBI -_-

Capek kan tangannya ngetik balesan,Kurama juga terlalu baik,SMS segitu banyak di bales semua -_-

Habis itu,dia nyuruh Kyuubi jangan pake ekpresi aneh-aneh.

'Cowok dikit napa?'katanya.

Hei!Selama ini kurama pikir Kyuubi gendernya apa coba?Banci?

Oke oke lupakan saja apa yang tadi Author katakan...

"Huh!Enggak ada Konan enggak lengkap!"bantah Kurama.

"Eh,bukannya kita itu ada kamu,aku,Konan,Yuki (OC),Ayame,dan Naori kan?"kata Sarra.

"Ho'o!Kita emang selalu bareng tapi kan aku lebih deket sama kamu sama Konan..."kata Kurama.

"Ah!Kok enggak kayak dulu sih?Kemana mana selalu berenam!Kan asik!Yah walau Yuki dulu jarang ngumpul soalnya dia ada masalah sama cowoknya"balas Sarra.

"Oh iya...katanya guru BP sampe turun tangan?Gara-gara tuh cowok hampir melakukan tindakan tidak 'terpuji' di sekolah?Sampe di skors segala!Gak naik pula,ck!"ujar Kurama sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Yahh...soalnya kan belum ngelakuin!Coba kalau udah?Maaf sebaiknya anda mencari sekolah bertaraf menengah kebawah saja!"kata Sarra.

Kurama mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh?Katanya adikmu pacaran sama anak Uchiha ya?Sapa tuh namanya?Sa-su-ke kan?Adiknya Itachi!Wah yang bakal jadi sodara!"goda Sarra.

Mendengar nama 'Itachi',Kurama hanya memasang wajah.'emang gue pikirin?'

"Haha?Eh?Kamu marahan ya sama si alien hm?hm?"tanya Sarra kepo.

"KEPO girl"balas Kurama.

Sarra mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,diikuti tawa Kurama yang cethar ._.

"Huee!Kurama jahat!Bikin hastag yuk! #KuramaSpesialisJail! Ayoo bikin bikin!"seru Sarra.

"Hu!Kebanyakan gaul sama Kyuubi nah gini nih hasilnya"kata Kurama.

Mendengar nama 'Kyuubi' Sarra langsung salting,sepeti Author :p

"Ekhem ekhem"Kurama dengan soknya berdehem.

"Apa lu?"balas Sarra yang ketauan malu tuh salting hahaha!

"Kurama ah FRONTAL!"Sarra enggak terima.

"Ye!Kurama FRONTAL!"seru Kurama dengan bangganya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa gadis mendekati mereka.

"Hai!"sapa mereka.

"EH?Konan,Naori,Ayame,dan Yuki?"KuramaSarra terkejut melihat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Hai,lama ya kita enggak ngumpul gini?"kata Yuki memulai pembicaraan,gadis beriris hazel itu nampak tengah bahagia.

"Hm yap!Lama sejak SMP"sahut Naori,gadis keturunan Uchiha,oh no Uchiha lagi -_-

Sebenarnya Kurama agak heran,buyutnya Uchiha itu dari tahun berapa sih?Banyak bener -_-

Tapi jangan salah,kebanyakan orang ganteng juga dari Uchiha,nah itu juga yang bikin Kurama heran,perasaan Namikaze juga ganteng n cantik -_-

Kurama hanya diam ditempat.

'Lama?Hm ya lama!'innernya

"Ne?Jadi ada apa dengan adegan lama-lama ini?"tanya Kurama sambil tersenyum.

"Ih!Dari dulu kamu enggak peka ya!"ejek Ayame.

"Kan aku emang paling enggak peka diantara kalian?Iya deh iya -_-"Kurama mutung.

"Eh?Kurama mah enggak berubah mutungan!"kata Yuki.

Yang lain ketawa,Kurama manyun.

"Hm,,jadi gimana kalau kita nerusin persahabatan kita hm?"tanya Konan.

"SETUJU"sahut semuanya.

"Ck!Jangan setuju ah aku!"kata Kurama.

"Lho kenapa?"tanya Naori.

"Karena aku sedelapan!"jawab Kurama.

Wayoloh -_-

"Aaa!Kuramaaa!"semuanya meneriaki Kurama tepat di depan wajah mulusnya?

"Hehehe,sorry lah sorry!Say sorry! (what?SASORI?)"kata Kurama dengan melasnya.

Dan mereka pun tergelak bersama ! :)

**Sementara Itu!**

Naruto dan Obito jalan bareng,kan mereka tetep sahabatan di segala kondisi ._.

"Hei,Teme kemana yak?Kok ilang gitu?"tanya Naruto.

"Mana kutau?"balas Obito.

"Ah iya juga ya"balas Naruto yang ternyata geblek #plak#

Mereka pun jalan berdua #ihiyy#

"Naru"panggil Obito.

"Apa?"balas Naruto yang kepanasan.

"Ke kantin yuk ah"ajak Obito.

"Lho?Ku kira kamu mau liat pertandingan badminton?"tanya Naruto.

"Hmph. Rin emang ikut itu sama temennya,tapi rasa haus ini menyadarkanku!~"jawab Obito.

"Baru kusadari cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan!Kau buat remuk sluruh hatikuu!"Naruto malah nyanyi.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu.."astaga Obito.

"Bikin nyesek"kata Naruto disertai anggukan Obito.

Setelah nyanyi GJ,mereka pun pergi ke kantin,beli minum!

"Nar?"panggil Obito.

"Yap?"balas Naruto.

"Ke ruang musik yuk!"ajak Obito.

"Ngapain?"Naruto enggak ngerti.

"Aku pengen denger kamu nyanyi yang tadi"balas Obito.

"Hum..okelah kalau begitu"balas Naruto.

SKIP TIME!

Ruang musik...

Naruto duduk di kursi yang tersedia (?) dan membawa gitar.

Dan inilah lagu yang membuat entah mengapa?Author galau ditempat .-.

_Aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasa  
Rindu yang tak pernah begitu hebatnya  
Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu  
Meski kau tak akan pernah tahu_

Aku persembahkan hidupku untukmu  
Telah kurelakan hatiku padamu  
Namun kau masih bisu diam seribu bahasa  
Dan hati kecilku bicara

Baru kusadari  
Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan  
Kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku

Semoga waktu akan mengilhami  
Sisi hatimu yang beku  
Semoga akan datang keajaiban  
Hingga akhirnya kaupun mau

Aku mencintaimu  
Lebih dari yang kau ta hu  
Meski kau tak kan pernah tahu

Baru kusadari  
Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan  
Kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku

Baru kusadari  
Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan  
Kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku

Seluruh hatiku

Astaga!Tuh kan dada Author NYESS! -_-

Kayak iklan salah stau operator :v

Obito hanya bisa melihat dengan tampang terharu,

"Huaa!Menyentuh hatiku"komentar Obito.

"Haha!Eh aku pernah ngerasa gitu tau!"pamer Naruto (?)

"Ah yang bener?"balas Obito.

"Nyata!Kapan aku bohong coba?"ujar Naruto.

"Pasti pernah lah"sahut Obito.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ahaha!Ya udah balik yuk ! Entar Sasukemu itu nyariin!Aku mau ke tempat badminton ya!Bye"kata Obito.

"Hm..bye bye!"balas Naruto kemudian.

Naruto mulai berjalan,ntah mau kemana?

Coba dia inget-inget..

Umm...

Basket ?

Kenapa ada nama olahraga itu dikepala Naruto?

Naruto entah mengapa juga malah ke lapangan basket.

Dilihatnya pemuda raven itu tengah bermain basket bersama pemuda lainnya.

Sasuke.

Nah,itu Sasuke!

Naruto memperhatikan para pemuda itu asik bermain basket.

Pandangannya tentunya tertuju pada Sasuke.

Sayang,dia tidak berkonsetrasi dan..

DUAK!

Sebuah bola basket mengenai kepalanya ...

"NARUTO!"seruan Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia ambruk,pingsan.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget sekaligus khawatir,pasalnya Naruto sangat tiba-tiba datengnya,jadi Sai,sang pelaku pelempar bola tidak tahu juga -_-

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke UKS...

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya..

Sasuke yang sejak dari tadi menunggu segera saja...

"Naruto?"panggilnya.

"Ara?Ini dimana?"tanya Naruto.

"Ck!Ini di UKS!Kamu ngapain sih tau-tau dilapangan gitu?Pake kena bola pula!Baka!"kata Sasuke..

Naruto cemberut.

"Aku kan hany.."perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

Naruto mematung,matanya melebar.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi,baka dobe!"pesan Sasuke.

Naruto masih tetap diam.

"Hei apa kau mendengarkanku?"tanya Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh eh?I iya..."Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hmm baguslah"Sasuke lalu membalikkan badan.

"Maaf tapi aku sedang ada urusan"katanya lalu pergi.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Lalu melihat pantulan dirinya (?) di cermin.

Oh...syukurlah masih mulus wajahnya.. -_-

Naruto perlahan melangkah keluar UKS,melirik jam..

Hah?Udah hampir waktunya pulang oke..oke..Naruto harus pergi dulu...

SKIP TIME

Ini adalah hari terakhir festival.

Otomatis ada gladibersih Tonti hadehh..

Naruto sudah siap dengan seragam Tonti nya...  
Walau tantangannya berat..

Baju enggak boleh kusut,besok dipake!Jadi selesai gladi bersih... GANTILAH BAJUMU!

Bedanya,kali ini Naruto diantar orang tuanya,dan pake mobil keluarga,kan biasanya pake mobil sport.

Alasan?

Hmmm..

'Ntar bajuku kotor!'

'Ntar kusut!'

'No no no!Ntar bau lagi huh!'

'Aku mau perfect sebagai komandan!'

Dan lain sebagainya! xD

Yah,wajar aja sih,pasalnya besok itu perlombaan...

Dan siapa yang mau keliatan buruk di lomba?Enggak ada kan?

Dan kini Naruto sudah sampai di sekolahnya yang elite itu.

"Hei Naruto sini!"panggil Shion.

"Oh ya!Aku akan kesana!"balas Naruto seraya berlari ke arah Shion dan teman-temannya.

"Gladibersihnya sebentar lagi!Disaksikan adik kelas lagi!"kata Yukata panik.

"Diliat adik kelas doang!Besok kita diliat juri tau!"balas Naruto.

"Yang Tonti siap-siap"kata salah seorang guru.

'Hai'!"balas anggota Tonti.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"YOSH!KITA HARUS MELEWATI INI MINNA!GANBATTE!"seru Naruto.

Yang lain membalasnya dengan senyum...

Ehm?Awalannya aja ya yang author tampilin hehehew yang penting keliatan TONTI! :p

Naruto (komandan),"Shion sebagai penjuru #maafkalokadayangenggaktauk:p#

Shion,"Siap!Shion sebagai penjuru!"

BRAK! (berdiri di depan Naruto)

Naruto (hadap serong kanan),"Pasukan,tiga bersaf kumpul..."

Pasukan (bersiap)

Naruto,"MULAI!"

BRAK!

Baris deh!Wkwkwk!

Intinya Cuma gitulah hehehehw!

Dah ah SKIP TIME aja!

Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya pulang sampai ada pengumuman...

"Untuk kelas delapan,study tour akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi..Terimakasih"

Naruto berdiam diri.

"Study tour yang ke Kumogakure itu?Iya?Ah masa nggak percaya!"kata Naruto dalem hati.

Naruto memilih melupakan apa yang ia bingungkan.

Aneh aja kalau denger nama Kumogakure.

Abis,itu kan tempat asalnya guru aneh,Bee-sensei itu .-. Konon Kumogakure itu dungin dikasih banget,,,tapi Naruto juga enggak tau sih...

Teruss?

Ah.. TBC aja deh #digamparreaders#

**TBC**

Maaf yak?Update lama... :'(

Mana gak panjang pula hyaaa gomenn!

Aoi sibuk sihh...

Kalau banyak libur aja deh panjangnya hehehew.. -_-

Jangan contoh ya author yang lain :p

Hoho follow twitter Author yak? '

'At'_Ranachan17

Mohon bantuannya :D

Oke makasih review yang kemarinn!

Minta review lagi donk? :p :v

Salam maniss!

**AOI UZUMAKI**


	11. Chapter 11

PROBLEM

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Uzumaki u,u

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

OPLOSAN genre! -_-

.

.

Yeyeye!Masih **T** loh ratednyaa!

.

.

Wohohoh!#ketawasetan#

Kembali bersama Aoi di fic yang ntah mengapa makin aneh saja? :v

Wokokok hm hm... yeay!udah chapter 11 minna-san :) wuhuuyy

Semoga chapter kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi dan lagi yaa...!

Yosh!Ayo kita mulai chapter 11 ini ;)

**CHAPTER 11**

**Beware!OOC,GJ,ANEH,POKOKE INTINE RA CETHO LAH,...**

**Jika sakit berlanjut salahin noh yang ngetik...**

2 Minggu menuju Kumogakure!

Tempat yang katanya sih dingin dikasih banget..

Naruto sampe mikir..

'Jangan-jangan disana ada pinguin?'

'Ale?Apakah ada beruang kutub?'

'Nanti kayak gimana tuh tidurnya?Masa peluk-pelukan biar enggak dingin?'

Dan tentunya pemikiran aneh lainnya.

Matte!Kan kalau enggak aneh bukan Naruto namanya tul gak?

Naruto yang habis ganti baju masih aja mikirin pemikiran anehnya.

'Entar berarti aku harus bawa coklat panas yang banyak yak?Biar anget?'

Oh,ayolah tidak perlu Author ketikkan satu-satu bukan?

Oke oke...

Naruto duduk di taman sekolah,waktu itu sih dia sendirian aja,soalnya temennya pada lagi ganti semuanya.

Nggak lama,Naruto pergi lihat marching band SMP,katanya sih keren,sampe dapet juara terus-terusan,hmm...tapi kan tetep enggak kalah sama Tonti ;)

Naruto melihat pertunjukkan alias latihan itu,Mayoretnya adalah hm?Nenek lampir -_-?

Ehem..Sakura tuh jadi mayoret?what?

'Ahaide' batin Naruto.

Bajunya wow...aa..cling cling!Marching band emang keren bajunya!

Tapi Sakura ditambah jubah gituan lah...Author enggak ngerti-ngerti banget(Kan author pasukan tonti,bukan marching)...

Seperti Naruto yang komandan pleton,Sakura juga mendapat keistimewaan sebagai mayoret..

Termasuk bajunya pasti lebih wow...

Sebenernya sih Naruto enggak jauh beda...

Cuman ada pluit sama tambahan aksesoris aja... Cuma dikit loh ya..

Marching emang belum sampek yang namanya GLADIBERSIH,beda sama Tonti yang udah mau lomba...

Hm keren..keren..

Hinata anggota marching tohh?  
Owalah -_-

Dia jadi yang nganuin bendera itu lohhh!Apa sih yak namanya?Wahaha..Author lupa...

Tapi marchingnya adik kelas juga ada,tapi pasti keliatan kok mana yang kelas 7 sama mana yang kelas 8 :3 kayak tonti tempat author wahahaha!Author kan masih kelas 7 :p jadi ancur sudah -_-

Naruto memperhatikan tiap-tiap banjar dua kali belok..#plak#

Ehem..abaikan sajalah ketikan author tadi...

Beberapa saat setelah itu,team Marching pun selesai dengan pentas mereka yang memang diadakan untuk menutup acara ini.

Naruto kembali berjalan,tapi tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas,jadi harus tanya pada petaaa!#GUBRAKDAH#

Tapi,ntah mengapa juga,Naruto malah ke kantin,instingnya bilang di sana ada sesuatu deh -_- author nggak banget ah..

Dann...Naruto pun pergi ke kantin sekolah..

Hemm...ternyata!Kirain mau modus ato gimanak!Ternyata ada temen satu pletonnya lagi pada santai#terimakasihh!#

"Jiah,ternyata pada disini toh"gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan ke meja sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Yo.."sapanya.

"Yo Bu Komandan!"balas mereka.

"Hahaha,jangan bu komandan ah,biasa aja keless!"balas Naruto.

Jeng jeng jeng jeenngg!

Bukan sulap bukan sihir,

Bukan bel bukan pluit...

Eaakk!Kyuubi sama Tobi jalan berdua?Fansnya ngerumunin.

"EH?KYUU-SENPAII!UAAAHHH!"seru beberapa gadis di kantin seketika.

Naruto hanya manyunin bibirnya,huu..punya kakak tenar ya begitu,yang dieluh-eluhkan nama kakakknya,weh.. -_-

Naruto memilih memesan roti sandwich dan susu coklat saja,dibanding ngeliatin mukanya Kyuubi,katanya bosen,dah liat 7 hari 7 malem -_- Ale?

Tapi,ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kok Kyuubi sama Tobi nempel banget yak?

Kayaknya sih dulu walau sahabatan gak pernah sampe segitunya kok,nah ini?kayak di lem aja tuh dua orang wkwkwk...

"Ciee!Naru!Tuh liat kakakmu..ganteng banget sih?"puji salah satu teman Naruto.

"Hmh...itukan karena kamu enggak tau dia tuh aslinya gimana..."balas Naruto.

Intinya,dia enggak rela banget kalo Kyuubi dipuji -_-

"Jiah...tega bener sama kakak sendiri"balas Shion.

"Iya..tega,aku emang tegaan kok orangnya"ujar Naruto,dasar -_-

"Ah masa?Kamu kan baik banget deh perasaan"kata Shion.

"Iya,kan Cuma perasaan,vroh"balas Naruto ngeyel.

Shion jawsdrop.

"Eh,matanya Tobi-senpai keren yak?Ruby gitu!Padahal Uchiha kan onyx semua!Bikin bosen :p"kata Matsuri mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya,matanya keren!Belum lagi dia tuh ya elite,pinter,baik,ramah,anggota tonti,pengurus OSIS,sahabatnya ganteng,terus SINGLE!"Yukata heboh sendiri.

Naruto udah nge-gubrak sendiri dari tadi.

'Intinya Sasuke kalah gitu?Ueekk!Aku nggak terima...'batin Naruto.

"Katanya Tobi-senpai naksir yak sama anak kelas 8 atau 9 gitu?"kata Shion,oke oke,mereka bakal ngegosip dah kayaknya.

"Iya!Wush!Beruntung banget tuh yang ditaksir!"balas Matsuri.

"Ahaha!Jangan berharap lo!"sahut Yukata.

Astaga -_-

Naruto?Dia diem aja,toh dia enggak terlalu suka ngegosip.

"Hahaha!"tau-tau pada ketawa ketiwi oh.. -_-

"Yah,mulai besok Senin udah KBM kayak biasa"Naruto tau-tau ngeluh.

"Iya sih,tapi kan bentar lagi kita mau study tour?!"balas Matsuri.

"Iyo sih,tapi kan tetep wae.."Naruto tetep mikirin hubungan sebab-akibat.

"Hari Senin MaPel nya apa aja sih vroh?"tanya Yukata dan Shion.

"Fisika,Sejarah,TIK,sama Bahasa Inggris"jawab Naruto.

"Ayee!"balas Matsuri.

"Aye!Senin rapat lagi,sesuatu banget"lanjut Naruto.

"N G E K!"sahut Yukata,Matsuri,dan Shion berbarengan.

"Cie,yang bisa bolos pelajaran,ihiy"lanjut Shion.

"Waiya dong!"balas Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Hari ini bebas,besoknya lomba,apa banget"kata Matsuri.

"Ya sesuatu to"balas Naruto.

"Sesuatumu kae"sahut Shion.

Wayoloh malah pada ngapain tuh?Author dikacangin?Hm hm?Kacang mahal loh guys!-_-

"BTW,mana bebebmu itu Naru?"tanya Yukata.

"Paling ya main Flappy Bird sama si Menma"jawab Naruto.

"Haha!Flappy Bird?Hahaha!Aku stress mainnya"kata Shion.

"Iyo,terus yo aku tu nggak nanya"timpal Naruto.

"Aku yo nggak njawab kok"eyel Shion.

"Aku yo budek no nek ndengerin kalian berantem?"goda Yukata.

"Hinata mana sih?Kan marchingnya udah selesai"Matsuri sama Shion celingak-celinguk.

"Ganti baju kalik?"balas Naruto sambil minum susu coklatnya.

"Ngok!Aku buka internet yoh"lanjut Naruto.

"Yoh manut!"balas Shion.

Mengetikkan website Twitter.

ENTER!

**NS :***

** NamikazeNaruto_**

**G-Force!My BFF à _myobitouchiha and hinatachaann_**

**Forever on my heart! Sasukeuchiha_ !Ig:narukaze10**

Indah banget tuh twitter! -_- what?Obito twitternya baru toh?Hm hm oke oke ya ya!

Dan Naruto pun membuat tweet...

_Dia ilang lagi pak satpam!Tapi enggak dari hatikuu! Weh #akurapopo kok!_

Tinggal dibuat status di FB ! Wkawkawka!

**_Namikaze Naruto_**

_Pak satpam!Cariin dia tolong!Dia ilang!Tapi enggak dari hatikuu!Ehem #akurapopo kokk!_

**_124 people like this . 34 comment ._**

Huft!Huft!Anak jaman sekarang mah gitu semua yak?Gileee! -_-

Eh ada comment nyasar!

**_Namikaze Kurama_**

_Hoo po?Ehem aku juga kok!#akurapopo yahahaha!_

**_Namikaze Kyuubi_**

_Hahaha!Tren baru nih yeee! #akurapopo ! Enjoy guys! :)_

**_Tobi Uchiha _**

_Wow ,,,, mencengangkann..._

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

_Aku dihatimu kan? #akurapopo santai aja keless! :) Good Afternoon baby :*_

**_Uchiha Obito_**

_Meh,, #akurapopo ! I Like It ! Gue suka gaya lo!_

**_Naoriii U._**

_Ciee #akurapopo ! Setuju lah sama __**Uchiha Obito**_

**_Namikaze Naruto_**

_Arigato Like nya :)_

_Sasuke: Iya.. good afternoon! :)_

_Obito:Iya,aku juga suka gayanya __**Uchiha Sasuke **__kok.. :p_

Oh tuhan,Author tak pernah mengerti -_-

Sssh,...Author serasa ngeganggu hubungan orang,beh... -_-

"Heh,ternyata ada yang lagi OL"kata Shion tiba-tiba.

"Ihh...ternyata you OL pake BB toh?"balas Naruto.

"Ho o"sahut Shion.

"Elleh"

"Hoi hoi!Itu Hinata!"kata Matsuri.

"Hm?Mana?"tanya Naruto heran.

"ITUU!"Yukata nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Ah iya bener banget"balas Naruto.

"Ale?Dia bawa coklat?"gumam Naruto.

"Aduh!Gomen ya!Tadi aku ketemuan dulu sama Kiba-kun"maaf Hinata.

"Iya gak papa kok aku fine"balas Naruto.

"ELLEH!"balas yang lain.

"Weh?Tenan loh!Aku well!"Naruto semakin GJ .-.

"Iyo!Aku juga well kok!"sahut yang lainnya tambah keras.

"Hmmp!Coklat dari mana tuh ehem"tanya Naruto ke Hinata.

"Ecie cie!"duh,kompak bener ngejailinnya ah jaelani semua nih ye -_-

"Ehehe!Dari Kiba-kun,katanya valentine nanti dia takut bokek jadinya sekarang ngasihin coklatnya"jawab Hinata.

"Valentine,huh?Ahaha..beruntung banget cowoknya perhatian"kata Yukata.

"Hei Naruto!Gimana valentinemu nanti?"tanya Shion,kepo bener nih orang -_-

"Sasuke enggak suka hal-hal kayak gituan,katanya ngabisin waktu aja,terus uang buat beli coklat katanya Cuma pemborosan,hm jadi ya gitu deh"jawab Naruto.

"Jahahaha!Kasiannn!"seru Matsuri.

"Idihh,,daripada elo,JONES"bales Naruto.

Oke..oke.. Author kesindir :) yowes!Author rapopo!

"Weh aku juga JONES gitu?"kata Yukata sama Shion barengan.

"Iyo lah..."balas Naruto dengan ngecenya,Author ngerasa loh .-.

"Huuu...yang punya pacar sombong gituuu?Huuu apaan?"balas Shion enggak terima.

"Wkwkwk!Bercanda!Peace!Haha"kata Naruto dengan watadosnya.

"Aaah!Bercandanya jelekk..wassalam!"seru Shion,Matsuri,dan Yukata.

"PRIKITIEWW!"balas Naruto diiringi tawa Hinata.

"Seleketep -_-"Hinata membuat suasana menjadi Leng-Kap!

Ckckck...sebenernya mereka cocok banget lo kalo terus bareng-bareng gini,tapi,ya itu,Naruto kan akrabnya sama cowok-cowok,jadi dulu cewek-cewek pada minta Naruto buat mata-matain cowoknya gitu,ntah kenapa -_-

"Hm?TenTen akan membuat kelompok kecil ini lengkap hahaha!"ujar Yukata.

"He-eh!Kurasa juga gitu"balas Shion.

Naruto tertegun sejenak.

Kenapa dia bela-belain tetap pada pendiriannya yang tidak mau bergaul dengan sesama jenisnya,dan malah milih bergaul sama lawan jenisnya?Padahal tidak semua wanita sama kan?Kenapa dia tidak menerima saja dari awal?Kenapa dia tidak sadar bahwa masih ada yang peduli?

Ugh!Benar-benar pertanyaan yang dia sendiri juga enggak tau bisa jawab atau enggak?Sudahlah,yang penting sekarang kan jelas bahwa teman-temannya tidak harus laki-laki ;)

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum.

"Umm..aku ke toilet dulu ya!"pamit Naruto.

"Huum!Sip deh!Balik lagi lho ya!"kata Matsuri.

"Oke oke,Sip!"balas Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya #N G O K

"Konnichiwa"sapa sebuah suara.

Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Hn,konnichiwa,ada apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Bantu aku PDKT dengan onee-san mu boleh?"tanyanya.

Naruto diam sejenak.

"Siapa kau?Enaknya mau PDKT sama Kurama-nee!Huek!"balas Naruto dengan pedasnya.

"Kau nggak ngerti aku sapa?"tanya orang itu lagi.

_"_I don't care"jawab Naruto enteng.

Naruto meninggalkan orang itu begitu saja.

"Huh,sapa sih tuh orang?Ganggu aja"gerutu Naruto.

Ehh,,dia ketemu lagi -_- sama Obito.

"Yo,Naruto!"sapa Obito.

"Yo"balas Naruto.

"Kenapa?Lemes gitu?Ada masalah po?"tanya Obito.

"Ie.."balas Naruto.

"Hei hei?Kau kenapa sih?"tanya Obito.

"Gak papa!Aku well kok!"jawab Naruto.

Obito tidak bertanya lagi.

"Hei,kenapa kau tidak mencantumkan Kiba di twittermu?"tanya Obito tiba-tiba,membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Oh yang benar saja!Kapan kau liat Kiba buka twitter hum?"tanya Naruto balik.

"Ehh?Iya juga!"Obito obito -_- dah tau Kiba enggak punya twitter masih ditanyain juga hadeehh -_-

"Hadehh...lain kali gunakan dulu otakmu,baka"lanjut Naruto.

"Hemph"

"Apa dia sedang dirasuki Sasuke yak?"gumam Obito malah tambah GJ .-.

Naruto mencuci tangannya,

Hanya itu?Yap hanya itu!

"Gila jauh-jauh ke kamar mandi Cuma buat bersihin tangan kena saos hemph"gerutu Naruto,ewalah -_-

"BTW,kenapa enggak pakek tisu aja yak?Uweeee!"Naruto histeris.

Ck,dia mulai telmi... -_- mulai telmi,mulai telmiii! Oke,Author rapopo!

"Makanya jangan oon oon bnaget huu gimana sih aku ini?Hm hm?"sepertinya Naruto sedang tidak well -_-

"Oh iya,mendingan aku balik sekarang aja deh"gumamnya kemudian.

Naruto berjalan lagi menuju kantin,matte!Berarti namanya bolak-balik dong?Aduuhh!Dunia memang kejam yak?

Dan sampailah Naruto di kantin sekolahnya.

"Hei Naruto,jangan jajan sembarangan ya!Besok lomba!Jaga pola makan!TITIK!"kata Tenten yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Naruto.

GLEK

'Waduh!Dapet ceramah harian nih gue!'batin Naruto.

"Ingat sampai besok kamu enggak boleh makan gorengan sama ramen!"lanjut Tenten.

'Yare yare!Yang komandan siapa yang repot siapa?OMEGAT'batin Naruto dengan tersiksanya.

"Dann..."belum selesai Tenten bicara,Matsuri sudah menyela..

"Lama banget sih?Gak tau ya kalau di samping kantin ada kamar mandi?Malah ke yang jauh"kata Matsuri.

'Iya kah?Yare yare -_-'batin Naruto.

"Hm ayo kita bersenang-senang saja!"seru Shion kemudian.

Yak,tapi kalau ada yang bahagia pasti ada yang enggak suka.

Sakura,anak bandel ya kamu?Masih aja iri sama Naruto!Ingat ya readers semua!Iri tanda tak mampu!

"Ck,dia enggak ngrayain valentine,Sak!"kata Amaru.

"Ah,berarti dia kasian banget dong?Hahaha!Akan kubuat dia bahagia sekali saat study tour nanti!Liat aja"balas Sajura dengan devil face nya.

SKIP TIME AJA BESOKNYA!

Naruto sudah berseragam dengan seragam kebanggan pasukan tonti #ciee!Bahasanya!

'Huft!Aku harus menang!Enggak boleh ngecewain mereka yang udah dukung aku sampe sejauh ini!Aku janji bakal bahagiain mereka semua!'tekad Naruto.

"Para komandan silahkan mengambil nomor undian"kata panitia melalui emmhh..speaker?

Naruto dan komandan-komandan yang lain pun mengambil undian tersebut.

"Astaga!"pekik Naruto.

"Nomer berapa,nar?"tanya beberapa pasukan.

"2 kami-sama!"jawab Naruto yang sontak membuat para pasukan heboh.

"Calm down semuanya"Naruto mencoba menenangkan walau dia sendiri tidak tenang.

"Diam!"seru coach mereka.

"Kalian jangan panik!Enjoy aja!Perhatikan instruksi dari komandan!Konsentrasi!Gak usah tegang!Toh kalian udah biasa kan ikut LBB gini?"coach mereka mencoba membuat situasi menjadi kondusif.

Naruto mengambil nafas,'Yeah!Harus menang!'tekadnya.

Yang pertama,Suna Gakuen,hmm menurut kabar yang tersiar,mereka sering sih mendapat penghargaan.

Dari segi komandan?Unn...keren sih,tapi pastinya keren Naruto dong hehehe!

Sementara SG (Suna Gakuen) dinilai,Naruto menyiapkan pasukan.

"SHION SEBAGAI PENJURU!"serunya.

"Siap!Shion sebagai penjuru!"balas Shion.

Naruto (hadap serong),"PASUKAN 3 BERSAF KUMPUL.."

Pasukan bersiap.

"MULAI!"

BRAK!

Semua dilakukan dengan kompak,tegas,dan tertib,sungguh keren!

Terlihat bisik-bisik peserta lain,ganbatte Naru!Mereka Cuma sirik!#apaansihauthor?

Oke,oke Suna Gakuen sudah menuju pos 2!Aaaaaa!

Naruto menghela nafas,pasalnya,fatal baginya jika salah bicara satu kata saja

"LANGKAH TEGAP MAJU JALAN!"...

Deg Deg Deg...

Debaran jantung mereka sudah seperti apalah author gak ngerti...

Yang pasti,enggak enak banget di hati.

"Hmm"coach mereka juga mulai gimana gitu (?)

Terutama Naruto yang udah nahan gemeter dari tadi.

"Kepada dewan juri hormaaattt grak!"

Hmhmhm...kenapa jadi Author sih yang gemeteran?Kyaaaa!

Pasukan hanya bisa berdoa supaya aksi mereka lancar untuk hari ini. AMIN Kami-sama!

"Tegaakk grak!"

Oke,cukup cuplikan lombanya,ndak Author tambah gemeteran nanti waks!

Hari sudah sore,pos terakhir sudah dilewati pleton putra dari Kirigakure High School (Junior and Senior) ,pleton Konoha School juga sudah tadi nomor 4.

Sasuke juga masuk loh pleton putra,malah tadi waktu nunggu yang pleton putri selesai mereka pacaran dulu -_-

Naruto asik buka facebook sekarang.

Ntah,dia mau ngapain upload foto lomba mungkin,ya hmm mungkin saja...

Asli geregetan!Bentar lagi pengumumuan lombanya!Alamak...

Para peserta lomba disuruh berbaris kayak waktu upacara pembukaan tadi.

"Juara tiga dengan score **** adalah Konoha Gakuen I ! Selamat"

Huft!Konoha Gakuen?Hmm...sekolah yang bagus !

"Juara dua dengan score **** diraih oleh Suna Gakuen!Omedetou!"

Suna Gakuen?Ck!

"Juara satu!Dengan score **** adalah KONOHA SCHOOL!OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!"

Sedetik kemudian,terdengar riuh dari para pasukan tonti putri. Ahaha!Omedetou!

"Dan untuk Komandan Tonti terbaik!Ketiga!Diraih oleh Guren dari Kirigakure High School Junior and Senior!Kedua diraih oleh Yuki dari Konoha Gakuen II !Dan pertama diraih oleh Namikaze Naruto dari Konoha School!Omedetou minna-san!"

Naruto menganga,tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya,kemarin saja dia juara 3 sekarang?Satu?Number ONE!

Ahahaha!Omedetou na Naruto-chan!

"YATTAAA!"seru mereka semua,yang menang..hiks...hiks..terharu Author jadinya.

HIKS..SKIP TIME..HIKS beberapa hiks...hari hiks...kemudian hiks.. #plok

Yeay!Sudah februari?Tunggu rasanya oktober kemarin ada event,,ekh kemarin baru event juga wkwkwk!

Ini 10 Februari!Yeyeye!Obito ulang tahun!Yeyeye!

Naruto sudah berdandan secantik mungkin untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan di rumah Obito.

Dan hadiah tak lupa ia bawa di tangannya.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai!"

Huh!Nasib ditinggal sama Kurama-nee ya gini!Ck menyebalkan!

Naruto pun sampai di rumahnya Obito.

Dan waw.. pesta waw...

Rasanya belum lama kok Obito 13 tahun kok udah main 14 tahun aja wkwkwk..

Ciee lagi berduaan pula sama Rin :*

"Otanjobi Omedetou yaaak!Semoga tambah +++ di 14 tahun ini!Jadi yang terbaik buat Rin-senpai sama jadi adik yang baik buat Tobi-nii!Okayy?HBD bro!"seruan Naruto tadi tentu membuat Obito kaget ½ mati!

"Astaga!Ngagetin kamu,nduk!"balas Obito seraya tersenyum.

"Hehe peace broh!"Naruto membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf 'v'

"Mana Sasuke?"tanya Rin.

"Dia?Dia gak sama aku si rese itu paling lagi ngelayanin fansnya"jawab Naruto.

"Dimulut rese dihati oh my baby.."sindir Obito.

"Frontal semua"kata Rin.

"Ha?"

"Tau deh,gimana valentinenya nanti?Ada pesta lo di rumahku dateng ya,,remember!Bawa coklat!Klat klat!"kata Rin.

"SIAP!"balas Naruto waw -_-

Acara selesai pukul 20.00 (dimulai pukul 17.30)

Naruto pulang bareng Kurama sama Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii sama Kurama-nee mau ikut pesta valentine di rumah Rin-senpai?"tanya Naruto.

"Eh?Tentu dong ikut..kan Kakashi,kakaknya Rin udah ngundang kita-kita"jawab Kurama.

"Uhm oke oke"balas Naruto.

Ne?Jadi gimana ya pesta valentine di rumah Rin?Apa ya kejutan-kejutannya?Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa! #plok

**TBC**

Huaahh!Akhirnya selesai!

Gomen ya lama?

Wahaha!Aoi sibuk kali ee...

Wahaha,aoi usahain cepet apdet...

Doain Aoi juga ya biar kepilih jadi komandan pleton! ;)

Oke,sama tolong follow _Ranachan17 yaa!Please

Follow twitter Aoi di _Ranachan17

Hehehe..terakhir sih..

Reviewnya?

Salam maniss...!

**AOI UZUMAKI**


End file.
